Haven
by Crazy Chick 74
Summary: Girl meets boy... and well you know the rest, right? Is it really that simple?
1. Chapter 1

**So here's my new story. Hopefully a bit different to anything else... Enjoy!  
**

**Haven.**

**Chapter 1.**

Lauren had reached a turning point in her life just over a year ago. After her eighteenth birthday, when she'd got so drunk she could barely remember the night, she'd tried to straighten her ways. She wanted things to be different now. She'd had one slip since then and it had only strengthened her resolve to sort herself out. The night of her birthday had scared her more than any other time she'd been drunk and in moments of weakness, when she nearly fell back off the wagon, it was the very few memories she had from that night that she remembered to try and stay strong.

She was now registered at college on an art course and she loved it. She got a thrill every morning as she left the square and caught the tube into London. She enjoyed sitting on the trains and people watching as she made her way across the city. Quite often she'd find herself opening her sketchpad and making rough drawings of people she saw. It was a useful way of her practising her skills, refining them for her course.

College was so much better than going to school had been as she could come and go as she wanted and she loved it. Even better though was the fact she was apparently quite good and she'd already started checking out other art classes at the college she could take next year.

It was nice to get away from everyone she knew for a few hours each day. To not be Lauren Branning, former wild child with alcoholic tendencies and just be Lauren Branning, nineteen year old art student with many possibilities for the future. She'd transferred to the college at the beginning of the school year after dropping out of school just after New Year and because of the work she'd done while she'd been at school she had enough credit to get herself admitted to the course. She was hoping that next year she'd be able to take more classes. For this term she was doing only a couple of courses but she found herself at college every day, spending time in the studios while she worked on various projects she had on the go. This was what she was doing today and as she stepped off the tube and began to walk out of the station she could feel the bubble of excitement growing within her; it was the same feeling she got every time she walked towards the college.

Lauren smiled as she stepped off the escalator and took the last few steps out of the station. She got distracted briefly as she moved out into the damp British weather and pulled her leather jacket round her a little tighter. She collided with someone and threw an apology over her shoulder as she continued on her way. She jumped when a hand grabbed her shoulder and she looked behind her startled.

"You dropped this..." The guy told her, holding out her sketchpad towards her.

"Oh god... thanks so much. I didn't even realise I'd dropped it." She smiled at this stranger but he just stared at her. She took the sketchpad but realised he wasn't letting go. "I actually need it back." She said softly and watched as his face flushed and he released it quickly. "Thanks again." She said and turned back towards her destination.

"Do you want to go for a coffee... or are you in a rush?" he called out to her, attracting her attention.

Lauren paused and thought about what he'd said. "That'd be good." She agreed. "It'd be nice to warm up a little." She turned to him again and smiled at him. This time he smiled back and he took her breath away. She tried to memorise every detail of his face, knowing she'd want to get it down on paper later.

They headed into a nearby coffee shop and he ordered them both a coffee. Lauren found a table near the back of the shop and she sat, watching him as he waited for their drinks. He really was good looking, actually that was an understatement. Would it sound wrong if she said he was beautiful? She wondered if he knew just how good looking he was and was arrogant about it. She hoped not or it would be a very quick coffee. Minutes later he joined her at the table and placed the large coffee in front of her. He sat down and she found herself staring at him again. He probably thought she was a stalker or something.

"So, you draw then?" He asked her gently, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah. I go to college down the road."

"Don't you have a class to get to?"

"No. I'm just going there today to work on some projects."

"Can I see?" He asked, nodding towards her sketchpad.

"Umm." She wasn't sure. She was very protective of her work and she wasn't sure she wanted someone telling her they were no good. He seemed nice but showing people just wasn't something she'd been able to get her head around yet. She always felt mildly uncomfortable, even when her teachers reassured her that her work was good.

He sensed her hesitation and decided to give her an out. "Sorry. You don't have to show me if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine. Sorry... it's just not something I'm comfortable with." She explained as she looked down at her coffee. "I haven't been doing art very long, it's a bit new for me when people see my work. Only my teacher's have really seen it so far. When I draw, it's like putting a bit of myself down onto the paper."

"I'm sure they're good." He said. Lauren shrugged. Taking a deep breath she picked up the pad and held it out towards him. "Are you sure?" he asked as he took it from her. She nodded and bit her lip as he opened the cover. He was silent for several minutes as he slowly flicked through the pages. He looked up at her face, "These are really good."

She took a sip of her coffee, pleased with his words, "They're just sketches, nothing serious. I've done better."

"Do you just do pencil drawings?" he asked passing her the sketchpad back once he'd finished looking at them. He seemed really interested in what he was asking her.

Lauren thought about how nice he seemed, her initial concerns had been wrong apparently. She feels her cheeks heating slightly and she smiles slightly as she answers him, "I paint as well. Using charcoal or chalk are my favourite mediums though. I like the contrast of black and white against each other."

"If these are just sketches, I'd love to see your actual work." He said and she blushed deeper. "Sorry, I just realised I don't even know your name." He said. He put his hand out towards her, "My name's Joey." He said with a smile.

"Lauren." She said, taking his hand and shaking it. The heat of his hand caused the intensity of the warmth in her face to increase. "Weren't you supposed to be going somewhere before you saved my life by bringing me back my pad?"

"I was just going home from a friend's. A messy night last night." He explained with an impish smile.

She was surprised by the pool of disappointment that formed as she absorbed his words about his friend. It wasn't like she had any reason to be jealous, was there? This friend could be just what he said, a friend. Or it could be a girl... who's more than a friend said that naughty little devil that made her doubt herself. She turned her focus back to him after mentally shaking herself. "So you live near here?"

"Not far." He said, a soft smile on his face as he studied her.

"It takes me ages to get here from home." She smiled softly though, "Gives me time to watch people though and I sometimes sketch them."

"So will I become one of your sketches?" he asked her cheekily, a smirk on his face which grew when her face flushed again.

"Possibly." She admitted softly, unable to meet his eyes.

"I look forward to seeing it then." He stated, taking her breath away with his words.

"I might let you." She said before she finished the rest of her coffee. "I really need to get going." She told him softly.

He gulped down the remainder of his coffee and walked with her out of the shop. Lauren blamed the coffee for the warm fuzzy feelings she felt. It didn't have anything to do with his hand on her back as he moved with her back onto the street. "It was nice meeting you, Lauren." He said.

"You too, Joey." She said.

"Can I see you again?" he asked her and for the first time she saw a slight vulnerability in his demeanour.

"That would be nice." She responded, smiling at him. She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out her mobile. "Give me your number and we can sort something out." She suggested. He handed her his phone and she quickly programmed her number into it. She felt a slight tingle in her hand as they exchanged mobiles again and their skin connected.

Lauren walked away from him with some pretty intense feelings whirling through her body but she tried to bury them. She wasn't going to hear from him again. She wasn't that lucky. Her confidence in her abilities with guys was a bit of a sore spot for Lauren. She just didn't seem to have any luck when it came to the opposite sex. The only time she got together with someone had been when she was drunk and most of them had been scumbags. On top of that they'd been bad decisions as well. Her only real relationship experience had been with Peter Beale and that had ended a long time ago. Even he'd hurt her and hadn't treated her as well as she thought he should. So the prospect of meeting someone new was both scary and exciting.

She walked into the art room and immediately felt at peace. This was where she went to relax and unwind. This was her haven.

TBC

**A/N: So what did you think? Did you like it? Let me know... I might be persuaded to post another chapter tonight.**


	2. Chapter 2

**As threatened... here is the next chapter.  
**

**Chapter 2.**

Lauren stared at the paper in front of her. It was currently a blank page, so pure and unblemished. She cast a glance over the painting she'd originally come to work on. Guilt welled in the pit of her stomach which was unnecessary because it was just something she'd been working on to try and challenge herself. However when she'd arrived today she knew what she needed to do. What she wanted to do. She felt this intense desire to draw a picture of Joey. An image of his face when he smiled at her was in her mind and she wanted to get it down on paper before it faded.

She started by using a pencil to make some soft lines to use as a starting point. Then she picked up a piece of charcoal and began to refine those marks and make it more defined. Within the space of an hour she had the beginning of his face down on paper. She'd concentrated on his mouth first and she was pretty pleased with the results.

Just as she was about to move onto his eyes she heard her phone beep. She pulled it from her jacket pocket and her heart stopped as she saw it was a text message from Joey.

_Great to meet you earlier. I really enjoyed talking to you and can't wait to see you again. Do you want to get another coffee? J x_

She smiled and did a little dance on the spot, glad she was alone and hadn't been seen.

_Good to hear from you. I hoped you'd get in touch. Meeting again sounds really nice. When? L x_

She pressed send after reading the text through. Putting her phone to one side she picked up the charcoal again and moved back to the easel in front of her. Her heart rate slowed as she drew an eye. She closed her eyes several times to remember what he looked like and by the time she was done she was pleased with the job. Within an hour she'd finished the other one too and she stood back to admire her work. She wasn't sure about the whole picture. There was something missing but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Her phone buzzed again and she tried to maintain an air of nonchalance as she picked it up. Sure enough it was another text from Joey.

_Are you doing anything for lunch? Or is that too soon? J x_

She smiled and eagerly tapped in a reply.

_Well I do need to eat. Where do you want to meet? L x_

Her phone pinged again before she could even put it down.

_I can meet you outside your college. We can choose somewhere from there. J x_

_Sounds good. What time shall we meet? I can be done in about twenty minutes. L x_

_See you then. J x_

Lauren turned back to the easel and decided there was little she could do about it now. At least if she saw him again she'd get a fresh reminder of how he looked. She put away the drawing, vowing to come back to it later. She tidied away the rest of her stuff and then washed her hands, getting rid of the charcoal dust. She looked at the time and saw she had about five minutes to get to the front of the college. She grabbed her bag, jacket and phone and made a quick exit. When she walked out of the building Joey was already waiting for her. "Hi." She said with a large smile on her face.

"Hi." He seemed a bit shy this time and she nudged him with her shoulder.

"So where round here is good to eat?"

"Depends on what you fancy." He replied.

She smirked at him. If only he knew. "How about a pizza?"

"Follow me..." he said, sticking out his arm and Lauren put her hand through it, hanging on to him a little tighter when he smiled at her. He led her to a nearby restaurant and when they got taken to a table he pulled a chair out for her to sit on.

"What a gentleman..." she said.

"I try." He replied with a small smile.

They ordered a pizza to share and some drinks about five minutes later. "Tell me about yourself, Lauren?"

"There's not much to tell. I live in the east end of London. I'm an art student. What else do you want to know?"

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen." She said, suddenly feeling a little self conscious at being the centre of attention. "How old are you?"

"Twenty three." He said. "I live not far from here, as you know and I live with my mum and sister."

"I live with my parents, sister and baby brother." She said. "I have quite a lot of family that live nearby though."

Their pizza arrived and they began to eat. After a few minutes silence, Joey spoke again, "So," he looked down at his plate when he spoke, "Do you have anyone special?"

She was surprised by his question. "Er, no." She said softly. "You?"

He looked up at her in surprise and he shook his head. He seemed a bit relieved after that point and they both were much more relaxed from then on. Joey was really funny, he made Lauren laugh and the time passed quickly for both of them. He insisted on paying for the meal and then when they were leaving, again his hand was on her lower back. Once they were outside Lauren looked at her watch. "Do you need to go?"

"Yeah, I should be getting back to college. I have a couple of bits I need to do before I go home." She said.

"So, when do I get to see this art of yours?" he asked again as he stepped closer to her.

"I don't know, Joey." She wasn't sure she was brave enough to show him. What if he thought it was rubbish?

"It's okay. There's no rush," he said, his hand caressing the side of her face.

"I will show you... I just need to work up to it, okay?"

"So it sounds like we're going to see each other again?" He said, staring into her eyes.

She nodded, "It does, doesn't it?" She grinned at him.

"Can I call you?" He asked her softly.

"I'd like that." She told him.

His other hand came up and caressed her other cheek. "I hope you don't think I'm being presumptuous." He said before lowering his mouth to her lips and kissing her gently. It was a brief kiss but it was probably the best kiss Lauren had ever had. It was definitely the best kiss she could remember anyway. Her face was glowing when they pulled apart. "Was that okay?" he asked her, "Or should I have not done that?" There was uncertainty in his voice again that intrigued Lauren. Did he not realise how gorgeous he was?

"It was more than okay, Joey." She told him gently.

"I'd better let you go." He said to her softly.

She could see the disappointment in his eyes and she smiled at him, "I guess you should... but we'll see each other again soon, I'm sure."

"We will."

Lauren stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently. "I'll speak to you later..." she whispered to him.

"Bye Lauren."

"Bye Joey." She turned and walked back towards the college, part of her regretting leaving him. She knew that the truth of the matter was she didn't want to rush into something with him, to fall in love with him just to find out it didn't mean the same to him. She was a little scared if she was being honest about it. She could feel the attraction between them both already and she knew it wouldn't take very much for her to fall in love with him. The kiss they'd shared had proved that already. The problem is she's not sure she's ready to open herself up to that level of emotion with someone. She's made a lot of mistakes with men in the past. Is Joey another one of those? She just didn't trust her own judgment anymore.

By the time she got back to the art studio it was getting late in the afternoon. She didn't need to still be there but she wanted to finish the drawing of Joey. She wanted to get it down on paper. She put the drawing back on the easel and stared at it. She'd been right earlier, there was something missing from the picture and whereas earlier she was struggling to work out what it was, she now knew. He had dimples and she'd missed those this morning completely. In the space of forty minutes Lauren had corrected the picture and as she stared at it she knew she'd caught his face on the paper. She was happy with it. Glancing at the time she knew she needed to leave. She packed up her things and left college for another day.

TBC

**A/N: So there you go... ain't that sweet? Let me know what you think. Well that's it for today. Back tomorrow though...**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here (hopefully) - after many failed attempts for it to update - is the next chapter. I'm glad people are liking this story so far...**

**Chapter 3.**

Lauren walked up the steps to her house feeling much lighter in spirit than she usually did. Her art always gave her a bit of a high but today was different. She had a vague suspicion it was something to do with the tall dark handsome stranger she'd spent time with today.

Her parents looked up as she went into the kitchen. "Hi love," her mother said.

"Hi." She smiled at them both. Living in this house had become easier, much easier since she'd cut out the partying, stopped drinking and went to college.

"You seem happy."

"I had a good day at college. And I got a new drawing done." She shrugged as she got herself a drink. "I'm just really enjoying my classes I guess."

"That's good to know, babe." Her dad said, walking past and hugging her quickly. "Your mum and I are going to the Vic to meet Jack and Sharon. Abs is out with Jay so can you look after Oscar?"

"Sure." She said. She watched them both leave the room, put on their coats and then go to the pub. She started to get some food ready for her and Oscar. "Oscar," she called out to him as she put the food on the plates. He came running in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her legs and hugged her.

"Laur..." he said, "What's for tea?"

"Just pasta, little man."

"Yay."

"Have you washed your hands?"

"No." He looked down at the floor.

"Go on then. Just cos mum and dad ain't here, doesn't mean you can get away with it."

"Okay." He ran from the room and she heard him go upstairs. She smiled as she heard the door bang and him run back down the stairs, not more than thirty seconds later. "Done them." He said proudly.

"Let me see?" She said and he held them out in front of her, turning them over so she could inspect them. "Okay. Sit down." She placed the plates on the table and took her seat. She laughed as she saw her baby brother shovelling his food into his mouth, "Slow down, little man." He slowed down slightly but not enough, "You'll make yourself sick." She warned him.

"I won't, Laur. I pomise." He finished his dinner. He smiled at her and watched her finish her meal. "Can I go watch TV?"

"Okay. Just the cartoons though." He ran from the room and she heard the TV switching on. She began to clear up the dishes and pans. She heard her phone beep but as her hands were in the sink, covered in suds she couldn't pick it up. She finished the dishes and dried her hands, running for her mobile and picking it up.

_Did you get everything done at college that you wanted to do? J x_

She smiled and began to type a response.

_Yes thanks. I'm home now though. L x_

_Are you okay to talk if I called you? J x_

His response was quick and she answered in the affirmative just as quick. Within seconds her phone rang and she had to force herself to not answer it on the first ring. "Hi." She said.

"Hey you." His voice was soft and it made Lauren stop breathing briefly. She sat on one of the chairs in the kitchen. He cleared his throat and Lauren could almost sense his embarrassment. "So, I had a really nice time with you today, both times, in fact. I'd like to do it again, if you'd be willing."

"I think I'd like that very much, Joey." She said, deciding to follow her heart but just take it slowly with him.

"Do you have college tomorrow?"

"I have a class in the morning but I'd be finished by lunch time." She said, feeling a bubble of excitement beginning to build in her stomach.

"Maybe we can meet for lunch and then take it from there...?" he suggested.

"That would be really nice." She said softly. She looked up and found Oscar walking towards the kitchen.

"Laur, I don't feel very well." He said softly.

"I'm going to have to go." She told Joey softly.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just need to sort out my baby brother." She held out her arm to Oscar and he came over to her and hugged her. "Maybe I can call you later, once I've finished with him... if you'd like?"

"I'd like that a lot." He whispered to her, "Take care."

"Bye." She said as she ended the call, "I said you were eating your tea too fast, little man." She said softly as she brushed his hair back off her forehead. He climbed onto her lap and she hugged him, "Do you think you're going to be sick?" she asked him.

"My tummy hurts." He said softly as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Maybe we should take you up to bed?" He nodded his head and she lifted him into her arms and walked him slowly up to his room. She helped him changed into his pyjamas and clean his teeth then tucked him into his bed. "Do you want me to read a story to you?"

"Pease..." he murmured.

"Are mum and dad reading anything already?" she asked.

"Peter Wabbit." He said, pointing in the direction of the bookcase on the other side of the room. Lauren retrieved the book and found the bookmark marking the page they were up to. She sat next to Oscar on his bed and opened the book, putting her arm around him and hugging him close. She started to read the chapter and after two pages Oscar was asleep. She stopped reading and closed the book, putting the bookmark in place. She sat with him for about fifteen minutes, making sure he was fully asleep. After carefully detangling herself from her brother, she got to her feet and turned off the bedside lamp. She bent down and kissed him softly on the forehead before leaving his room. She left the door to his room ajar and the landing light on, so a little light filtered into his room.

Once she was back downstairs she retrieved her mobile, finding a text message awaiting her.

_Don't worry if you don't get a chance to call me back. If you do though, that would be great. Hope I get to speak to you tonight but I can wait till tomorrow. Will give me something to look forward to. J x_

She smiled as she read his words and then decided she would call him, "Hi Joey." She said as he answered the phone.

"Hi." She could tell from his voice that he was smiling.

"Sorry about earlier, my baby brother wasn't feeling well and I'm looking after him tonight so I needed to sort him out."

"Is he okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah, he just ate his dinner too quickly, despite me telling him to slow down. He should be fine, he's just gone to bed."

"That's alright then." He sounded relieved. "How old is he?"

"Five."

"Quite a lot younger than you."

"Yeah, my parents were going through a rough patch and Oscar came along as a result."

He didn't say anything for a second. "You said you have a sister as well?"

"Yeah, she's sixteen."

"You must be close to her?"

"I guess. We have our moments." Lauren could almost hear him thinking about what she'd said, "What time do you want to meet tomorrow?"

"You said lunch time right? How does midday sound?"

"Yeah I should be done by then."

"I can meet you outside your college again."

"Okay... but this time I get to buy you lunch." She said.

"I can pay..."

"I know but you paid for coffee and lunch. It's my turn." She was quite stubborn and she knew she wasn't going to give this up.

"Okay but I get to choose what we do after lunch."

Lauren could tell she wasn't going to persuade him otherwise but she was actually intrigued to find out what he would choose. "I can live with that." She heard keys in the front door, "I'd better go," she said softly, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye then."

"Bye Joey." Just as she finished the call her mum and dad walked into the room.

"Everything okay, sweetheart?"

"Yeah. Oscar didn't feel too well after eating his tea too quickly so I put him to bed a bit early and I haven't heard from him since."

"Didn't you try to stop him?"

"I did mum. He didn't listen to me." She got to her feet and walked into the kitchen behind her parents. "He wasn't sick though, he just said his tummy hurt. I only had to read about two pages of his book before he fell asleep."

"Okay. Thanks for looking after him, babe." Her dad said as she got herself a glass of water.

"I'm going to go up to my room." She said. "I'll see you in the morning." She added, kissing both of her parents on the cheek.

TBC

**A/N: I love the interaction between Lauren and Oscar in this chapter. This is just a small chapter that doesn't really add much to the story as a whole but it was too sweet for me to cut it out and there are a couple of things mentioned that will be important later on. ****Hope you liked it too... especially if you've been waiting to read this chapter. ****Back soon...**  



	4. Chapter 4

**Given we're back up and running again, here's another chapter... Want to post again before it stops working for any reason.**

**This chapter covers some of their next date... and Joey tries something a bit different. Intrigued... read on.**

**Chapter 4.**

For the first time ever Lauren struggled to concentrate in her class. She was eager for it to end because it meant she could see Joey. At the moment she was pretty sure this new relationship could affect her art studies and there was a small part of her that was worried about this but she didn't consider the thought of not meeting him. For the first time in a long time she was excited about the way her life was heading.

The class ended and suddenly she was incredibly nervous about what she was about to do which was ridiculous. It's not like she hadn't already spent time with him but she now felt a little exposed and vulnerable. She left the college building and there he was, in exactly the same place as he'd been the day before. His face lit up as he saw her and she couldn't help but smile as she saw him herself.

He hugged her when she was close enough which took her by surprise but she couldn't say she didn't like the feeling of being held in his strong arms. "It's good to see you, babe." He told her softly in her ear and Lauren could feel her face begin to heat.

"Good to see you too," she said. They pulled apart slightly and she wasn't sure what made her do it but she leant forward and kissed his lips briefly. The smile on his face widened as she moved away from him again and Lauren felt her embarrassment increase. "Let's go and get some food," she suggested.

"Good plan. Come on, I know the perfect place." He took her hand in his as he spoke and yet again he'd managed to surprise Lauren. She walked behind him slightly, staring at their hands that were combined so naturally. She jogged a couple of steps to catch him up, vowing to not dwell on the little things and just enjoy the rest of the day.

She let herself be led to a small cafe about a ten minute walk from her college. It wasn't somewhere Lauren had been before and looking at the outside of it she could understand why. "Are you sure this is the right place?" she asked him quietly.

"It may not look like much but the service and food is really great." He turned to face her, "Trust me..." he asked her gently and she nodded at him.

It became apparent that Joey was a regular at this place from the welcome they both got as they walked into the cafe. Lauren could also see the interest that was being sent in her direction as they were told to sit wherever they wanted and she wondered if it was a regular occurrence for him to bring a girl here. That thought made her pause slightly and she couldn't deny the stab of pain she felt at the very notion.

Again he helped her into her seat at the small booth he'd selected. Then he took a seat across the table from her. "So what do you recommend?" she asked as she glanced at the menu for 'Maggie's'.

"The burgers are great." He said, "But whatever you want would be good."

"A burger sounds good to me." She said after a couple of minutes of perusing the menu.

Joey smiled at her and when the waitress came over he ordered two burgers and some drinks. Once they were alone again Lauren became nervous for some inexplicable reason. "How's your brother?" Joey asked her suddenly.

"He's fine. I think it taught him a lesson about rushing his food." She smiled fondly as she thought of her brother.

"Are you close with him?"

"Yeah. He's really sweet. I want him to have the childhood I didn't. So I try and protect him from the bad things that happen sometimes."

"Bad things?" He frowned.

She shrugged and was quiet for a couple of minutes, "Poor choice of words really." Their drinks arrive and they both fall silent. "It wasn't too bad when I was Oscar's age but mum and dad fought a lot when I was a bit older. There were a few rough patches. It wasn't always a good place to live."

"Was he violent?"

"Who? Dad?" Joey nodded, "No, nothing like that. He just had a wandering eye."

"He cheated?"

"Yeah." She looked at him, "I guess that's better than being violent."

"I think it is." He said softly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to put this conversation on a downer." She smiled at him slightly. "Let's talk about happier things."

"Like what?"

She thought about it for a second then knew what she wanted to talk about. Could she ask him? "Me and you..." she whispered.

Their burgers arrived and Lauren could see he'd been right about the food. It sure looked good. She looked up at him and found him smirking at her. "What about that subject did you want to talk about exactly?" he asked her.

"What you want..."

"From you? Or for the two of us?" He asked, suddenly serious.

"Both... I think." She said.

He smiled at her, "Well, from you... I hope you realise that I like you. I feel like there's something between us." He stops talking and stares at her, "Is that what you wanted to hear?" he asked her quietly.

"Yes." She said, smiling at him shyly. "So you think this might be something?" she asked hesitantly. "Us I mean..."

"Don't you?" he asked her... sounding almost hopeful.

"I hope so."

"I guess that wasn't very romantic, was it?" He said, smiling at her, "I can do the romance, if you'd like me to."

"It would be nice..." she said softly, afraid to look at him in case she saw rejection in his eyes.

He chuckled and she looked up at him. She was pleased to see he wasn't laughing at her. There was affection on his face, "Then, I promise you an afternoon of romance." He said, winking at her as he took a bite of his burger.

Lauren ate her burger, suddenly eager to get to the afternoon. She wondered just what an afternoon of romance with Joey would entail. When she'd finished eating she went up to the till and paid for their meal. Joey didn't even let her sit down again before he began protesting about her paying. "I said last night that I was paying for the meal, Joey. I won't be changing my mind. And don't try to make me." She took her seat as she spoke.

He rose from his seat and stood in front of her. Slowly he leaned down so he was right in her face. He had a smirk on his face as he inched ever closer, "I could convince you, you know." He whispered before kissing her gently.

Her eyes were shining when she pulled away from him, "I'm sure you probably could but... I know you aren't going to try, right?"

He stared into her eyes for a couple of minutes, then sighed and stood up again, "Okay." He said, a hint of resignation in his voice. "Let's go then." He added, "I have an afternoon of romance for you."

He held out his hand towards her and she took it, letting him pull her to her feet. "Please tell me what you've got planned."

"It's a surprise." He whispered with a smirk and she groaned. He kissed her again then led her out to the street.

"Please Joey?" she begged.

He stopped and she ran into his back. He turned and looked at her, "Okay... well I was thinking a movie and then maybe a bar afterwards."

Lauren froze, a look of panic on her face, "I can't drink..." she whispered.

"What?"

"I can't drink..." She could barely look at him now, too ashamed of what she was saying.

Joey could tell there was more to it than what she was telling him. "Talk to me, Lauren..." he said.

"I can't drink." She repeated, "I have a problem with alcohol." She lifted her head and looked at his face, tears streaming down her pale face. His hand rose and cupped her cheek. He brushed her hair behind her ear and then stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I started drinking a couple of years ago. It's my way of coping with things when they get too bad. And things have been really bad for quite a while. Just over a year ago, I really lost control and I don't remember most of what happened that night. The bits I do remember scared me so much. I stopped drinking that night. I've only had one drink since then and I regretted it so badly. I can't do that again, I've been doing so well. I can't become that person again. That person, when she drinks too much she's a bitch. I don't like that person. I don't like me when I become that person, Joey and I think you'll like her even less. Don't make me do that." The more she spoke the more she started to panic, she was on the edge of hysteria when Joey wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his body.

"It's okay, Lauren. I'd never make you do that. It's fine. We don't have to go for a drink. I'm sorry, I didn't realise. We can do something else instead. I'll come up with something." He whispered the words softly in her ear, brushing his hand through her hair as he rocked her back and fore. She began to cry into his shoulder and he held her carefully. It was a long time before she'd calmed down enough for her body to stop shaking. He kissed her softly, his lips brushing the skin in front of her ear. "Come on, babe. Let's go and see a film, we'll work out what we want to do after that."

Her hands grasped his jacket tightly, not letting go of him, needing to feel the strength of his arms around her for a little longer. "I'm sorry." She whispered brokenly.

"What do you have to be sorry about?"

"I've just ruined everything. I've ruined our date."

"You didn't ruin anything, babe."

"Yes I did. I just had a meltdown in the middle of the street. On our first date."

"Technically it's not our first date. That was yesterday. By my count this is our third date." He smiled at her brightly. "Apart from all that, you haven't ruined it. Does it look to you like I'm running away? I want to know you, Lauren. The good and the bad. Every little thing." She bit her lip and then the corners of her mouth lifted in the smallest of smiles.

"Turns out you do the romancing bit pretty well, Joey." She said softly.

He kissed her deeply before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her against his side, leading them towards the cinema.

TBC

**A/N: So do you agree with Lauren and think Joey is good at the romancing bit? Let me know... The date continues in the next chapter. Wonder what will happen at the cinema... There shouldn't be any problems with that, right? Back soon...**


	5. Chapter 5

**While this still working, I thought I might as well post one last chapter tonight...**

**The date continues... What trouble could they get into while watching a film, I wonder...?**

**Chapter 5.**

Lauren sat in the cinema watching the film. Of all the films he was to choose, the last one she would've expected was the latest Zac Efron film. His arm was still round her shoulder and she could feel his thumb brushing the skin of her arm, backwards and forwards in a soothing pattern that was gradually sending her to sleep. The movie was about halfway through when the obligatory sex scene began and Lauren became a little uncomfortable. She rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"You okay?" He asked her gently.

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

She nodded, looking up at his face. She couldn't look away, captivated by the desire in his eyes. "Kiss me," she said softly.

He didn't need asking twice, his lips on hers in an instant. His hand left her shoulder and he wove his fingers through her hair as he deepened the kiss. His tongue brushed across her mouth, asking her for entrance. Lauren opened her mouth and their tongues met, and one, or both, moaned at the sensation they felt. Lauren lifted her hand and touched it to his neck, her fingers caressing the skin at his hair line.

There was very little audience in the film, a few teenage girls near the front of the screen but other than that, it was just Lauren and Joey. Lauren was vaguely aware of the backing track of the film but what she was mostly aware of was the feel of Joey pressed against her; his scent filling her nostrils; the heat of his hand as it cupped the back of her head; the taste of his tongue in her mouth. She was breathing heavily when she dragged her mouth from his. She stared into his eyes, frozen to the spot and he seemed to be as affected as she was.

"I wish we were alone..." he breathed, as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Why?" she asked him, already knowing what his answer would be.

"I want you, Lauren. I want you, here and now." He kissed her again, the passion of his words demonstrated in his action. He ripped his mouth from her, "I know it's too soon. I don't want to rush this any more than you do but the way you make me feel is more than I've ever felt for anyone before."

"I think I want you too, Joey."

"But you're not sure." He said gently.

"It's not that. I'm scared."

"Of me?" He asked, pulling away from her at her words.

"No. Of getting hurt. I'm scared that I'll get hurt because I know what that will do to me, Joey. I know how that will make me feel."

"I won't hurt you, Lauren. I'll do everything I can to ensure I never hurt you." He kissed her again and she leant into him, feeling both his arms around her body.

"Okay." She breathed against his mouth.

He stared at her, his face so intense she wondered if he'd changed his mind. Had she said something to push him away? His arms tightened around her and he lifted her from her seat, pulling her so she was sat on his lap. His mouth met hers in a heated kiss and she slowly shifted so she was straddling his legs. He pulled her harder against his body and she could feel his desire, pressing hard against her. She began to rock against him and he groaned, a little louder than either of them would've liked and they were both soon aware of the giggles from the girls at the front of the room. The kiss ended, both of them breathing heavily, "Later..." he whispered to her.

"Later," she breathed before moving back to her seat, trying to ignore the prying eyes of the giggling girls. Joey's hand clutched hers and he lifted their entwined hands to his mouth and kissed her hand gently.

*JL*JL*

When the movie ended the giggling girls left, staring at Lauren and Joey as they went. The two of them stayed in place and once they were alone, Joey pretty much pounced on Lauren, kissing her desperately, "Joey..." she said as she pulled her mouth from his.

"Please..." he said urgently.

She looked at his face, seeing the desire on his face as she stared into his eyes. She got to her feet and moved so she was back on his lap, "We don't have long..." she whispered before he pulled her mouth to his. Again he pulled her against him, his erection still evident. Lauren pressed herself against his body, feeling him tense against her when she moved. She watched his face when she pulled away from him, seeing his head fall back against the seat. Lauren moved her mouth to his neck, licking the skin softly then grazing it slightly with her teeth. He groaned and it gave her a sense of power. She rocked against him and his hands gripped her hips, trying to stop her movement. "Joey, let me do this..." she whispered in his ear, "Please..." His hands relaxed and she took that as acceptance. She pulled away from him a little, pressing herself harder against his arousal.

"God, Lauren..." he moaned minutes later as he reached his peak. His breath was ragged as he calmed and he stared at her, wide-eyed.

"Was that okay?" she asked him innocently.

"Most definitely." He murmured to her before kissing her. The thud of a door and clearing of a throat made them spring apart. Lauren hid her face in his shoulder as Joey looked at the cinema worker. "Sorry mate." He said, confidently. "We'll just be a second." He rose to his feet, lifting Lauren with him, but holding her against him as she found her feet. "Come on, babe."

Lauren's face was aflame as they walked out of the screen. She could only imagine what the staff would all be saying about her by the end of the day. How embarrassing. Suddenly she realised that in all likelihood she would never see any of these people again. And it wasn't like they'd been having sex or anything. By the time they'd been disturbed they were only kissing.

Once they were back out on the street Joey began to laugh and Lauren crossed her arms and frowned as he appeared to lose complete control. "It's not funny, Joey." She hissed at him.

"Oh, it is babe." He said as he stood up straight again.

"What if he'd caught us?" She said, her face reddening again at the thought.

"The only person who had anything to be embarrassed about was me, Lauren. I'm the one who just came in his pants." He smiled at her lopsidedly and she had to smile back at him. He flung his arm around her shoulder and started to lead her down the street.

"So what are we going to do now?" She asked. It was early evening, about the time when she'd usually be going home.

"Well, I know you don't want to go to a bar but would you be okay with a club? I want to take you dancing." He said, looking her in the eye.

"Okay. I don't have anything to wear though."

"You look great as you are." He reassured her, kissing her gently.

"I need to call my parents, let them know I'm not going to be home for tea."

"Okay."

Lauren pulled out her phone and dialled home. It was her dad that answered. "Hi dad, it's me."

"Lauren, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just calling to say I won't be home for tea. I'm going out with some friends from college."

"Are you sure you should, Lauren?" He asked, concerned about what that could mean for his daughter.

"Dad, I won't be drinking, I swear. I'm just going dancing." She told him softly. She felt Joey squeeze her hand and she looked up at him in gratitude. "I won't be home too late." She added.

"Let us know if anything changes, Lauren. And please, call me if you have any problems."

"I will, dad. I promise." She ended the call and leant against Joey, inhaling his scent and instantly feeling much calmer. She was grateful to her dad. He'd really been there for her when she stopped drinking, supporting her through those first few difficult days, not judging her when she struggled with her health and emotions as the alcohol slowly left her body. She knew she didn't want to let him down. She'd done that once already, when she'd had that one drink and he'd been so supportive when she came home in tears after her slip. They'd talked all night about what had happened and Lauren felt that for the first time in her life she understood a bit more about her dad. They were now much closer than they'd ever been.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah." She said quietly, "Dad was just concerned I might get tempted by the drink."

"We don't have to go if you don't want to." He said, brushing his lips against her forehead.

"No, I want to." She said, "I just need to stick to water."

"Deal. We can manage that."

"Thanks Joey."

"What for?"

"Understanding, I guess."

"Hey, we all have issues with one thing or another." He said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her slightly down the street. "Come on."

TBC

**A/N Sorry... but the date will continue in the next chapter... I hope you think it's worthwhile. I won't make you wait forever. Let me know what you think so far. Is Joey living up to his promise? Back soon...**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here's the end of their date. Hope you like it...**

**Chapter 6.**

Lauren ran to catch up with Joey then slowed down to his pace as they walked further from the cinema. She found herself staring at him as they walked, taking in his profile and finding him to be gorgeous. Looking around she realised where they were and she knew what she wanted to do. She started to pull him from the main road and heard him asking her where they were going. She turned to face him, getting as close to him as she could, "Trust me." She whispered.

"Okay." He said, not even having to think about it.

She pulled off her scarf and used it to cover his eyes. He was a little more cautious when she did that but he didn't say anything to stop her. Once she was done she took him by the hand and pulled him towards the building, using a back entrance rarely used by anyone. She opened the door, finding the corridors deserted like she'd hoped. She continued to the room she was looking for and pushed the door open, poking her head round it and finding the room also empty. She held the door open for him and then walked behind him as she stood him in front of her workstation. "I just need a few minutes." She said, her voice barely a whisper. She went to her cupboard and pulled out the drawing she'd done the day before, examining it in detail and still liking what she'd done. She turned and placed the paper on the easel. She then stood behind him, moving him slightly again so he was better placed to see the drawing, as it sat under the spotlight above. Taking a deep breath she reached up and took the scarf off his face, standing behind him with her face pressed into his shoulder blades so she didn't see his reaction, expecting him to hate it.

There was silence and Lauren became worried that he didn't like it. She took a step back, staring at the back of his head and biting her lip as she suddenly wished she hadn't done this. She was about to pick up her bag and make a run for the tube when he turned round and she saw his face. "It's amazing, Lauren." He reached for her and lifted her in his arms, "You're so talented, babe." He whispered before kissing her passionately. She clung to him in relief, her arms around his neck. His hands were cupping her bum as he pulled her against him and her legs wrapped around his waist automatically. His mouth left hers and kissed across her face, "Babe," he groaned into her neck as she shifted in his arms.

"Joey..." she whispered. He lifted his head and looked her in the eyes. She could see the desire written across his features but that wasn't what really took her breath away. His eyes were almost black and she knew what he wanted immediately. He rested his forehead against hers, breathing deeply as he tried to handle the emotions she'd brought out in him. "I want you, Joey," she whispered and he pulled away from her sharply.

"Are you sure?" He asked, "I don't want to push you into something you're not ready for."

"I'm ready. I want this." She smiled at him shyly, "I think I've always wanted it."

He stared her in her eyes and she hoped he could see her desire as clearly as she could see his. He must've been satisfied because he slowly pulled her jacket from her body, "If you change your mind... I won't be upset." He told her gently.

"I won't be changing my mind, Joey." She said, her own hands removing his jacket and then moving to his shirt. Her fingers worked quickly on the buttons and she pushed it down his arms, her hands absorbing the strength of his muscular frame. "Mmm, nice," she said in a whisper then moving closer to him and kissing his neck. She sucked on his skin and felt his hands pause from their current mission of removing her clothing. He became more determined with his movements once he'd recovered and she soon stood with only her bra on her top half.

Lauren became a little self conscious and she tried to cover herself. "Don't." He whispered, his hand catching her arm as she lifted it. "You're beautiful," he told her, staring into her eyes with such a truthful expression she had to believe him. His other hand rose and he traced a finger down one of the straps of her bra, then lightly brushing over the cup. Lauren moaned softly and closed her eyes, her head falling back, exposing her neck to him. He took advantage of the situation and lowered his mouth to her heated skin, raking his teeth across where her neck met her shoulder.

"Joey," she whimpered, the urgency of her movements increasing as she struggled with the belt of his jeans. The buckle finally gave way and she was able to undo his jeans, her fingers brushing hesitantly against what lay beneath as she did so and she felt his response when his hands cupped her breasts. She pushed his jeans from his hips and down his legs. She brushed her hand over his pants and he moaned deeply. His hands moved in desperation to her jeans and in a fraction of the time she'd taken they were around her ankles. He paused briefly and met her eyes, checking silently that she was still okay with what they were doing. She smiled at him then winked as she pushed his pants down his legs. She grasped his length as he worked swiftly to do the same with her underwear. He reached behind her and deftly undid her bra. They stood naked before each other then moved together as one, needing to feel the other.

Joey lifted Lauren again, this time moving forward and pressing her against the wall. Behind her was cold but the heat emanating from his body was a nice counterbalance. His fingers pressed into her and she groaned against his mouth, deepening the kiss as his fingers heightened her arousal. "Does it feel good, babe?" he asked her, his voice husky and deep, sending a shiver of desire through her.

She gasped as his fingers pushed deeper, "More, Joey." She whispered as she dragged her mouth from his and rested her head back against the wall, struggling for breath. He set her gently on her feet then stepped away from her. He retrieved a condom from his wallet, putting it on then moving back to her. She smiled at him and kissed him softly. He pushed his length into her with one smooth thrust and Lauren cried out his name, her legs tightening around his waist as he continued to stroke in and out of her body. Joey's pace increased as they both edged closer to that precipice and Lauren's hands were clawing at his back, her face buried in his neck and shoulder as she absorbed the feeling of being with him.

Lauren reached her peak a few seconds before Joey did and he held her in his arms for several minutes as they both regained their composure. "Thank you, babe." He said to her gently.

"Thank you." She replied. She felt weak as he gently set her on her feet and she remained leaning against the wall and watched him as he redressed.

Joey glanced at her as he pulled on his shirt and frowned when he saw her still naked, "You okay?"

"Oh yeah," she whispered. "You've worn me out." She complained although she was smiling so he assumed she wasn't that upset about it.

Joey bent down and retrieved her clothes, helping her dress that turned out to be a very sensual experience for both of them which surprised him. As he helped her put her jacket back on he kissed her tenderly. "Do you still want to go dancing or are you too worn out?"

"I really just want to sleep." She admitted to him.

"Why don't you come back to mine? My family are away so we'll be on our own."

Lauren glanced at her watch, "I should be getting home."

"You don't have to come but I'm sure your dad won't be expecting you home for a little while yet... not if you're supposed to be at a club."

"Okay." She said softly as she looked up at his face.

TBC

**A/N: So that's the end of their date... although they haven't finished for the night yet. Did that surprise you? Please don't think any less of Lauren for not taking it slow like she said she would... who could resist Joey when he's in full romance mode...? Back soon...**


	7. Chapter 7

**So this really is the end of their day together... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7.**

Joey opened the door to the house and ushered her in. "Are you sure it's okay for me to be here?" she asked him in a whisper.

"My mum wouldn't mind." He said. "Let's go to my room, you can get some sleep before you head home." Lauren stared at him, wondering if he had an ulterior motive. In the end she realised he was just looking after her and she sort of liked it. She followed him into his room, surprised to find it so tidy. He walked over to a cupboard and came back with a T-shirt. "You can change into this if you'd like? It might be more comfortable." She nodded her head and began to remove her clothes until she was just in her knickers. She pulled on the T-shirt he'd given her and found it swamped her frame. She looked up and found him watching her, his eyes having darkened once more; he'd apparently enjoyed watching her change.

Lauren walked over to his bed, climbing into it and moving to the far side. She looked at him deeply, "Stay with me." She whispered, holding out her hand towards him.

Joey nodded and stripped down to his pants, completely aware of Lauren watching him reveal his body again. He climbed into the bed, pulling her closer to him, his hands brushing under the T-shirt and caressing her. After a couple of minutes he felt her body relax against him and knew she was asleep. He wished his own body would do the same but the contact he had with Lauren's body was making his own react. He was already hard and he wished he could have her again now. He knew that wasn't an option though. Lauren was exhausted and she needed to rest.

As they lay in the bed together Joey thought about the events of the afternoon. He marvelled at the luck of literally bumping into her the day before. How could life be so simple and uncomplicated? Lauren's revelation about her drinking had been a shock to him, he couldn't deny that but he knew he would support her with this. He had already realised that his feelings for Lauren were much deeper than for someone he'd met a little over a day earlier. He hadn't plucked up the courage to tell the object of his affection though. He wasn't sure what it was that was holding him back but he did know he would tell her shortly; when the time was right. Joey reached for his mobile and set an alarm, feeling his body begin to fade and not wanting Lauren to get in trouble for being late home.

*JL*JL*

Lauren awoke to the feeling of Joey's lips kissing across her shoulder and then up her neck. "What time is it?"

"About half nine." He breathed against her skin.

"I need to get home."

"We have a little while yet." He murmured as his mouth climbed higher up her neck and across her jaw. His hand was splayed across her stomach and he slowly moved it down, slipping into her knickers and stroking her gently. Lauren moaned and pressed her body against his hand. He pushed a finger into her and she inhaled sharply. "You're so beautiful lying here like this." He breathed into her ear, his lips kissing her softly. His hips pressed into her bum, informing her of his own interest in what he was doing. She shifted slightly in his arms and he wondered if she was going to stop him, instead she moved so she could sit up enough to pull off the T-shirt and throw it across the room. He pushed another finger into her once she was back in his arms, feeling her body loosen up a little as she became used to the intrusion. "Is this what you want, babe?" She nodded her head, seemingly unable to vocalise a response. His free hand moved and climbed up her body to cup one of her breasts, his thumb brushing across her nipple. "Lauren..." he moaned, his arousal increasing as he felt her body react to his actions.

"Joey, make love to me..." she pleaded with him.

This was the second time she'd asked him to do this but he just had to check with her again. "Are you sure?"

She took charge of the situation and wriggled so she could remove her knickers. She turned so she was now looking at him and pushed him so he was on his back. She moved slowly so she was straddling his body, her body rubbing against his obvious erection. "I'm sure, Joey." She said, smiling as she looked at his stunned expression.

"Top drawer..." he whispered, moaning softly when she reached across to the drawer and opened it, brushing various sensitive parts of his body. She took out a condom and moved back so she was straddling his legs.

"Off..." she said, flicking the elastic waistband of his pants.

He sat up and she moved, just enough so he could push off his underwear. Her hand pushed his body back down so he was lying on his back once more, and she sat on his legs. She was staring into his eyes and Joey could see from the look on her face that she was as into this as he was. Nevertheless he let her control things. Her eyes slowly lowered down his body until she was checking out his manhood. "Lauren," he moaned huskily. The intensity in her expression was almost enough to push him to the brink.

"Impressive..." she teased him cheekily before reaching for him and stroking him with enough surety to tell him this wasn't the first time she'd done this. After a minute or so she removed her hand and tore open the condom, rolling it expertly onto him. She leant forward and kissed his stomach, slowly crawling up his body. Joey's body felt like it was on fire; each time her sensuous mouth touched him it felt like his heart was going to stop. When she kissed his nipple, sucking it gently into her mouth and moaning he almost came. By the time Lauren reached his mouth Joey was in sensory overload and his hand swept into her hair, brushing the strands behind her ear as he cradled her head. He was so caught up in the kiss he almost missed her slowly lowering herself onto him. It felt like he was in heaven and he could've happily spent the rest of his life doing just what he was doing now. She pulled her mouth from his, gazing down on his face and looking into his eyes. Her eyes were sparkling as she next spoke, "Joey, you should know that I enjoy sex very much." She whispered. "And I like lots of it. I love being in control but I also like being controlled. Can I tell you what I really, really want though?"

"Of course..." he said softly, wondering where this was going.

"I want someone to love me, someone who'll treat me right and take care of me. I want someone who's going to make love to me every now and again, rather than someone to just have sex with," she whispered to him, her mouth against his ear which he knew was so that he couldn't see her face. She pulled away from him, sitting up. She moaned slightly as her movement pushed his length deeper into her.

Joey tried to keep looking at her face, he really did. However her breasts were crying out for his attention and his eyes lowered to stare at them in wonder. She chuckled as his hands lifted from the mattress and grasped one in each palm. He pushed himself upright and lowered his mouth to one of her breasts, kissing it reverently and then worshipping it with his tongue.

Lauren moaned gently, her body rising and falling on his length at a torturous speed. He was almost seeing stars with the intensity of what they were doing and he could tell Lauren was just as close. She leant back, writhing on him, trying to reach that sought after high.

Joey looked at her, the desire he could see on her face pushing him to take control. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her upright, their bodies pressing against each other. She looked surprised but also excited by him taking charge and as he turned them on the bed so he now lay on top of her she kissed him deeply. He thrust against her, grabbing a leg and pulling it higher so he could get deeper. Lauren was moaning constantly now and she continued to kiss him sporadically, gasping his name in time with his hip movements.

He could feel his body tensing but he wanted to give Lauren her peak first so he brushed his fingers across her clit. It only took one touch and she shrieked his name, her mouth burying into his neck and her teeth taking a small nip. He moved faster as she began to calm and he felt her body reacting to him once more as he edged closer to the nirvana he longed for. He slowed his movements briefly, lifting his body so he could look at her face. As he stared into her eyes, so focused, so intense, he gave one last thrust and came, pushing her over the edge again with a soft gasp. He collapsed on top of her and felt her pull him closer with her arms.

Joey had barely any energy left to move and had to remain still longer than he usually would as a result. That being said, Lauren didn't seem upset by this. Eventually he knew he had to move and he rested more of his weight on his arms so he could stop squashing her, "I love you..." he whispered softly into the skin of her neck before turning them so he was back lying beneath her. "You don't have to say it back. I know it's quick to be saying that but it felt right to tell you how I felt." He added gently. She kissed his neck and chest tenderly and that was good enough for him as a response.

*JL*JL*

"Joey, I can make my own way home." Lauren said as they walked down the street hand in hand to the nearest tube station.

"I know that but what kind of gentleman would I be to let you get home on your own?"

She knew there was little point in arguing with him. He could be very determined when he wanted to be. "Okay then... but you can stay on the train when we get to my stop. I don't need escorting all the way home, I literally live a five minute walk from the station."

He nodded and they walked into the station together. They stood close together on the tube, Lauren standing between his legs as he leaned against the end of the carriage. The underground was busy tonight so there were few seats to sit on. Joey's arm was wrapped around her and her head was lying on his shoulder. The two of them were locked in their own little world.

Unfortunately all good things must come to an end and it was soon time for the train to pull into Walford East station. Lauren kissed him tenderly then stood up straight and got off the train, her hand being the last thing he let go of. She stood on the platform and watched as it pulled away, smiling at him when he winked at her. Pivoting around she was out of the station and home in the space of six minutes, pleasing her parents no end as they noticed two things. Firstly she was stone cold sober and secondly she seemed to be really happy.

TBC

**A/N: So there you go... what did you think? Lauren told Joey what she wanted from the relationship - and what she likes. And Joey said those three little words to her - bless him. I wonder when Lauren will say them back. Or if she'll ever say them. Back tomorrow...**


	8. Chapter 8

**So here is the next chapter... there's a bit of a time jump in this one but bear with me... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8.**

The following thirteen weeks passed in a flash. Lauren managed to strike a good balance between her art course, family/home life and Joey. So far he still remained a secret from everyone, even from Whitney and Lucy and Lauren wanted to keep it that way for a little longer. It wasn't that she didn't want anyone to know that she was seeing someone; it was more a sense of paranoia. In her mind she thought she would jinx it by telling anybody.

Lauren wasn't the only person keeping their relationship a secret. Joey was just as bad. As yet he hadn't told his mother or sister about meeting Lauren, although he was sure they suspected he was seeing someone. Fortunately for him, neither of them pressed him for any details so he was able to keep a tight lid on it all.

Tomorrow would be the last day of Lauren's course and she would get her final grade for the coursework she'd submitted on the courses she'd done. She gave the impression of being calm about this but underneath it all she was nervous. It was almost so bad it was incapacitating her doing anything else. Only Joey knew the truth about how she felt but he did try to remind her on every occasion just how talented she was. Of course, her response was to say he was a little biased but she was mollified slightly by his words.

She'd told her parents that she was staying with a friend from college for the night and as Joey's family were away this meant she could spend the night with him before going to get her results the following morning. They'd arranged this, knowing it would be difficult for Lauren to get away from the square easily once she'd finished college. This would also be the first time she stayed the night with him though. So far, there had been many occasions where Lauren had gone over to Joey's house, the proximity to her college an added bonus but this was the first time she'd stay. Both of them were classing this as a big step in their relationship.

Both of them were also excited about this, though neither of them realised the other felt the same way. Lauren, in fact, had some pretty major plans for the night that Joey was totally unaware of. She left her college for the penultimate time this term and found Joey standing, waiting in the same place as usual. When she reached him he took her overnight bag from her and grasped her hand, yanking her forward those last few steps to him so he could kiss her. "Hello gorgeous." He said softly before kissing her gently.

"Hi." She said, once she pulled away from him.

"You ready?" He asked her. She nodded and they began the walk back to his house. It didn't take very long and as Lauren was escorted into the house she could smell something amazing.

"Joey?"

"I may have cooked us dinner..." he admitted, looking somewhat shy.

"You cook?"

"A little..." He took her hand and pulled her into the lounge. What she saw took her breath away. "Do you like it?" He asked her gently.

"Wow." She said, turning to face him. She was kissing him in a matter of seconds as she thanked him for the effort he had gone to. "You must've spent ages getting this ready..." she whispered to him as the kiss finally ended. She turned again to look at the table which was set up for a romantic meal for two. It was beautiful.

"Nothing but the best for my girl," He whispered in her ear. He nudged her forward and then pulled out her chair for her, helping her sit. "I'll be a couple of minutes." He said softly.

Lauren watched him leave the room with a smile on her face. She couldn't believe how well he knew her. This was exactly what she needed to take her mind off the next day. "Do you want me to do anything?" She called to him.

"No. Just sit there and look pretty, like always." He said. A couple of minutes later he walked into the room carrying two plates. Lauren was eager to find out what it was he'd cooked. He placed one in front of her and she stared at the plate in wonder. "It's just lasagne, Lauren."

"I know that." She said, "I'm just surprised." She admitted. "Why have you never told me you could cook?"

"I thought you'd think it wasn't very cool."

"I think it's amazing." She looked up at him with a wide smile, "I might just keep you..." she teased him.

"Good to know." He said, pleased by her words.

"Can we start?"

"Yeah. Eat it while it's hot."

Lauren took her first bite and moaned as the taste of it hit her with a bang, "Oh my god..." she said softly after swallowing it. "Okay, it's official... I'm definitely keeping you."

He smiled at her words. "Glad I can impress you, babe."

She stopped and stared at him, "You always impress me, Joey." She whispered to him.

Joey blushed at her words, not completely sure if he knew how to take them. "So, how was college today?"

"It was okay. I found out what courses I've got for next year." She said, her smile widening.

"Did you get what you wanted?"

"Yes." She almost squealed and Joey was pleased to see her so excited by it. "The best bit by far was the list of work I've got to do over the holidays." She said, seeing Joey frown at her words. "I've got some projects I need to start and some reading I'm going to have to do. In the summer term next year I have to put on an exhibition of my work. It has to have at least twenty pieces of work and they all have to be different but with a common theme. I'll need to get started on them soon."

"Why is that so good?" All Joey could see was it meant less time for them to spend together.

"It seems I'm going to have to spend more time at the college over the summer than I'd realised." She said with a smile, "So I'll be able to get away from home much easier than I thought I would." He smiled at her words, suddenly understanding what this meant for the two of them.

"So do you know what you're going to do?" He asked her.

"I've got some ideas but I've got a meeting with my tutor tomorrow to get my grades and she wants to discuss it with me."

"So you must be encouraged by the fact you got the classes you want?" He said, "They wouldn't have given them to you if you hadn't done well this year."

She shrugged, "I guess..." She looked at him, her face serious, "I just don't know, Joey. This is the first time I've had my drawings assessed and I'm worried they're going to turn round and tell me that they suck."

He could see she was getting upset. "Hey," he said gently, placing a hand over one of hers and squeezing it. "Stop doubting yourself. I've told you before I think your pictures are amazing." She frowned slightly, "Yes, okay, I know I'm a little biased and, alright I'm no art expert but even I can tell whether a picture is good or not. Yours are good, babe." She didn't reply to him and he released her hand, letting them both get back to their food.

They both carried the plates into the kitchen after their meal and Lauren helped Joey clear up the kitchen, despite his best efforts to shoo her away. She dried up the dishes while he washed them but every now and again he would lean over and kiss her on the lips. Each kiss gradually grew longer until eventually they gave up all semblance of housework and just kissed each other, their wet hands brushing over bodies and clothes.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Joey asked her softly after giving up on cleaning the kitchen.

"No..." Lauren replied, shaking her head. She pressed her body to his, "What I really want is for you to take me to your room and for you to make love to me over and over again." Her voice was super sexy as she spoke to him and it had the desired effect on him, although there wasn't much that didn't have that effect on him when it came to Lauren if we're going to be brutally honest about it.

"Hmm." He said, pretending to look disappointed with her suggestion. "I was really looking forward to watching this movie that's on."

"Joey..." She began, getting ready to argue her point further.

"I'm kidding, babe. Do you really think I'd turn down the opportunity to do that?" He asked her. He stepped forward and pulled her against him, "Does it feel like I don't want this?" he whispered. She shook her head. He lifted her in his arms, kissing her passionately as he walked them both to his room. Their clothes were gone in a matter of minutes, the passion between them running hot. He thrust into her hard and she cried out his name. Joey held still, staring down into her eyes as he hovered about her. "No one else has ever made me feel this way, Lauren." He told her gently. He shifted his hips slightly and felt her tighten on him a little.

"I love you, Joey..." she said to him in a whisper.

Joey froze, his eyes ran over her face, trying to see if there was any hint of a lie to what she'd said. All he could see though was honesty. Her face grew redder as she blushed and he smiled at her, kissing the tip of her nose and forehead before settling on her inviting mouth. "I love you too, babe." He breathed against her lips as they both struggled for air.

"I've changed my mind," she said suddenly and when he froze this time, it was for a completely different reason. She winked at him and he relaxed slightly, "I want you to fuck me." She whispered.

"You do?" he asked, surprised by her request.

She nodded, "Show me how I make you feel..." she said as her hand brushed the side of his face.

It took less than a minute for him to react. His hips slammed against hers as he changed to a more frantic pace. His desire for her climbing with each thrust into her. She moaned breathily with each movement and when he felt her fingernails scratching at his back he knew she was enjoying this. He paused briefly and lifted both her legs so they were around his waist, feeling how the change of angle made everything more intense for him and hoping it was the same for her.

Lauren arched against him, pushing her breasts against his chest. This was more than she could've possibly hoped for. It had quickly become apparent to Lauren when their relationship first began that Joey was an expert lover and to now see and feel him losing control slightly with her only made her love him more. They both cried out the other's name as they climaxed and Lauren clung to him for several minutes when he collapsed on top of her. He finally turned them, dragging her with him so she was now lying on top of him. He slipped from her body as they moved and Lauren couldn't help but feel the loss. His arms wrapped around her and she felt herself relax against him.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you..." he told her gently, "If I was too harsh with you."

"Joey, it was amazing." She whispered to him, "I liked seeing that side of you." Her fingers began to doodle on his chest and she lifted her head and placed a tender kiss on his jaw.

"I need to know what you're thinking." He said, some time later.

"About what?" She asked.

"About what we just did, I guess."

Lauren shifted slightly so she was now straddling his body. "I told you... I liked it, Joey." She said, staring at his face, "I liked it a lot actually," she whispered to him.

He frowned in confusion, "I thought you wanted someone who was going to make love to you?" He asked her.

"I did. I do. Just every now and again it's nice to change it up a little." She told him with a gentle smile. She leant forward and kissed him softly on the mouth, her body trapping his length between their bodies. Their kiss deepened and Lauren could feel him begin to harden as she moved slightly against him. His fingertips were brushing across her skin, adding to the sensations she was already feeling. She pulled herself upright and grasped his cock, lifting her body and lowering herself onto his impressive length. He really did stretch her in all the right places. She rocked her body, feeling him shifting inside her. She moaned when she felt his hand move to her clit, brushing across it gently. Her eyes closed as she let her body feel the sensations.

Joey watched her face as she continued to move. She was stunningly beautiful in this moment as she was caught up in her own arousal. It felt so good as she surrounded him, her body tightening around him as she moved on him. He pressed harder this time on her clit and she cried out his name, her reaction affecting him more than he'd realised it would. She collapsed on him and he held her in his arms, "Now it's my turn," he whispered to her, kissing her cheek tenderly. His mouth moved down her neck, sucking on her pale skin. His hands traced softly over her skin, barely touching her at all. He sat them both up and pulled her close to him, feeling how turned on he was. He rose from the bed and her legs moved around his waist. He pressed her against the wall on the other side of his room and shifted his hips. Her legs were still wrapped around him and his body pressing her into the wall was the only thing keeping her there. She gasped each time he pressed back into her and really it was like being with her for the first time all over again. "I love you, Lauren. I've never felt this way about any other girl before. I can't imagine not being with you," he gasped as he continued to move within her.

"I love you too." She breathed against his skin. "You do believe me, don't you, Joey?"

"Of course, I do." He whispered. Their movements had turned slower as they began to talk to each other and both of them were teetering on the edge of their peaks. "I'm just glad you said it."

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long." She moaned, her head falling back against the wall.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to," he confessed and Lauren could see the worry and fear in the depth of his eyes.

She kissed him softly, "I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me," she breathed, staring deeply into his eyes.

"God Lauren... the things you do to me," he moaned, his body pressing into her one last time as he climaxed. Her hands clutched his shoulders and she cried out his name as she joined him in that moment of bliss. Joey lifted her off her feet and walked back over to his bed. They both lay on the mattress and Joey pulled the duvet over them both, pulling Lauren into his arms. "Sleep baby girl," he whispered into her hair, already knowing she would soon be asleep.

TBC

**A/N: So there you go... Lauren has said it too. Let me know what you think. Back soon...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9.**

Waking up with Joey was an experience Lauren hoped to have many more times in the future. She could feel his body pressed up against hers and his arm was around her waist. His hand gripped hers tightly but the best thing was his lips pressed against her skin. They were on her neck, just where her neck met her shoulder and the touch of them on her skin felt like a brand she would be proud to wear. She shifted slightly in the bed, turning her head so she could see the time. She had a while before she needed to be at college. She rolled over to face Joey and his arm pulled her closer, even though he was sleeping.

Which apparently he wasn't because he spoke, startling her slightly. "Morning gorgeous," he whispered. Lauren kissed him. "You don't know how long I wanted to wake up like this with you."

"Me too." She said as she smiled at him.

"What time do you need to leave?" he asked her as he brushed her hair back from her face.

"In about an hour." She whispered, "Time for me to do this..." she said, ducking beneath the covers and kissing down his body until she slipped his length into her mouth. Joey groaned and his hips shifted reflexively. Lauren chuckled slightly around him and he moaned again. Her mouth worked on him steadily, her hands brushing the skin at his hips as she held them in place.

"Fuck, Lauren..." he moaned, his hand moving to her head and running his fingers into her hair, tenderly holding her head in place; there but not forcing her to continue. Her mouth was hot around his cock and he knew it wouldn't be long till he came and as she'd never done this to him before he had to wonder just what she'd do when they got to that moment... Lauren began to move faster as she must have sensed he was close and her renewed efforts just shoved him over the edge. Joey quite literally saw stars as she swallowed around him, answering his previous question categorically.

Joey lay on the bed with his eyes closed, trying to calm down and regain some level of composure. He became aware of Lauren crawling back up his body, her mouth all over him, kissing him enthusiastically. She finally reached his mouth and was as fervent as she had been for the rest of her climb as her hands cupped his face. When she sat up her eyes were shining brightly down at him and she smirked at his no-doubt slightly dazed expression. "I'd better go and get ready." She said with a smirk, climbing to her feet and dashing from the bed when he made a grab for her.

"Do you fancy company?" he calls after her.

"Later..." she says when she pops her head back round the door, "It'll give me something to look forward to." He got out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxers.

"Stop worrying about it, babe. Really, you're going to be fine." He called into the bathroom as he walked down the stairs to the kitchen. He finished clearing up the mess from the previous night and then made some coffee. About twenty minutes after he'd first come downstairs Lauren dashed into the room, looking as stunning as she always did.

"I'm running late," she said, slightly distracted as she looked around the kitchen for her handbag.

"Here," he said, handing her a mug of coffee and holding out a plate with a slice of toast on it.

She grabbed the mug and took a quick gulp and lifted the toast from the plate, biting into it eagerly, "Worked up an appetite..." she explained when she saw him smirking at her.

"I'll meet you later then, shall I?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She said with a smile. She stepped closer to him and kissed him on the lips gently. "Thanks for a great night. I had an amazing time."

"Me too but then you know that already..." He said. He reached for her and kissed her mouth tenderly. "Good luck this morning... not that you need it."

"I'll see you later." She walked quickly out of the house and the door shut behind her.

*JL*JL*

Joey stood outside her college, waiting for her where he always did. As much as he'd tried to convince her she was going to get a good grade, there was a little part of him that was worried. He thought her drawings were amazing, the ones she'd shown him anyway but would she be okay if she didn't do as well as she'd hoped?

As soon as he saw her though, he knew. He could tell from the shine on her face that she'd done well. She saw him and jogged over to him, "I did it, Joe. I got an A."

"Well done, babe." He kissed her deeply as he held her in his arms, spinning them both round as he kissed her. "How did the meeting with your tutor go?"

"Good. I discussed my ideas with her and she gave me a few pointers but essentially gave me the go ahead."

"I'm proud of you, baby girl." Joey put his arm around her shoulder, "So what do you want to do now?"

"I thought you made me a promise this morning? I've been looking forward to it ever since I left you."

"Well in that case we should head home."

"I think you're right." She said. They began to walk down the street and when they were close to his house Joey picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, "JOEY! What are you doing?" she shrieked.

"I'm making good on my promise."

"I didn't ask you to manhandle me..." she giggled.

"No. I promised you a good time so that is what you're going to get." He walked them into the house and up to the bathroom, moving her back to standing once they were there. He reached into the shower and turned it on, allowing it to warm up. He turned back to Lauren and stalked towards her, his eyes predatory as he stared at her face. His mouth swooped down to meet hers as he walked her back across the room. "Fuck, babe, you drive me insane..." he breathed against her neck, his hands brushing over her body and slowly pulling the clothes from her.

"The water will be cold if you keep going that slowly," she moaned, her eyes closing as arousal pulsed through her body. She started pulling at his clothes while he concentrated on hers. Once they were both naked Joey lifted her in his arms and walked them both into the shower. Lauren gasped slightly as the water hit her and then again when her back hit the cold tile wall. He lifted her feet off the floor and pulled them around her waist and took one hand in his, lacing their fingers together as he held it above her head. Their mouths danced against each other and as Joey thrust into her Lauren moaned throatily, her mouth yanking free from his as she gasped for breath.

"It feels like forever since we've done this but it's only been a few hours. You're addictive, babe. I just can't get enough of you." He breathed.

"I feel the same, Joe." Her mouth pressed against his. Their hips were moving against each other frantically and Lauren knew she was going to be coming very soon. His hand was gripping hers tightly and his other was cupping her bum. The sensations he was creating within her reached a crescendo just moments later and she screamed his name. Joey kept pounding into her until he thrust into her one last time, moaning huskily against her neck.

"Love you," he whispered into her ear. Lauren smiled at him, blushing slightly. She pushed back on his chest and pushed him under the water, following close behind him. She reached for some shampoo and poured some into her hand and then rubbed it into his hair, her nails scratching at his scalp. He sighed, smiling at her as she pushed him under the water and washed away the bubbles. "My turn," he said once she was done. He did the same to her, enjoying running his fingers through her long dark hair. Once the shampoo was gone he pinched some of his sister's conditioner and started again. He massaged it into her head and she moaned his name softly. "Just need to wash this out, babe." Joey brushed his fingers gently through her hair. He picked up some shower gel and then rubbed it over her body and his own, washing the suds off quickly as the water was now starting to run cold. He grabbed some bath towels and wrapped one quickly around his waist before returning to Lauren and turning off the water. He wrapped one towel round her body and the other one was used for her hair. "You're so beautiful..." he whispered to her gently.

"That was some celebration, Joe." She said with a smile.

"Glad I didn't let you down." He rubbed her hair with the towel and then patted her body down with it. He led her into his room and lovingly dressed her in some clothes from her overnight bag.

She smiled at him as he finished dressing her, "That's almost as good as when you undress me," she whispered. Her eyes caught the time, "God, I need to be going home."

"Give me ten minutes and I walk you the station." He said, turning and pulling some jeans and a T-shirt out for him to change into. Lauren started pulling her things together and putting them in her bag. She grabbed her hairbrush and brushed it through her hair quickly. She then pulled it back messily into a bun and tied it up. She felt Joey walk up behind her. "Stunning, babe."

"Talking like that will make me late." She told him softly.

"We wouldn't want that now, would we?" Joey whispered in her ear.

"Not if you want any hope of seeing me again in the next few weeks." She said, turning and kissing him quickly on the lips. "My mum's doing a special tea for me to 'celebrate my results'. I tried to convince her otherwise but she made me promise to be on time. Apparently it's not good form for the guest of honour to turn up late for a party being held for them."

"Come on then, babe." He said taking her hand in his and picking up her overnight bag. "Do you want me to come on the tube with you? It's no problem..."

"It's up to you, Joe. I'd be fine going on my own but there's a part of me that doesn't want to say goodbye to you yet."

"That answers that then." He said.

They walked down the street and then into the tube station. Once they were on the train they sat side by side and Lauren leaned her head on Joey's shoulder. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders and her hand was resting on his leg, her fingers brushing the inside of his thigh. "You're pushing your luck, babe?" He whispered in her ear, "You're starting something we can't possibly finish."

The train rattled through the stations and soon the next stop was Walford East. Joey kissed her deeply, his tongue brushing across her lower lip, begging for entrance to her mouth. Lauren lost herself in the kiss and very nearly missed the station. "I've got to go..." she gasped, pulling herself to her feet and grabbing her bags, just making it through the exit before they crashed shut. She blew him a kiss as the train pulled away.

TBC

**A/N: I really like this chapter because it shows their natural instincts around each other, even though they've never spent the time together like this before they just seem to know what the other is thinking. They work really well together. What did you think? Back soon... One more chapter tonight...  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**So here is the next chapter... sorry, another one with time jumps in it! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 10.**

Lauren had gained a new confidence with the completion of the first year of her course. Her parents had been thrilled to hear how well she'd done and she spoke excitedly to them about the five courses she was signed up for in the Autumn. Lauren was pleased that for once it was her that her parents were proud of. So often in the last few years it had been Abi and Lauren had been the one that let them down. It felt good for her to be doing something right for a change. Lauren spent a lot of time during the summer working on her artwork. By the time classes began again she had already completed four pieces for her exhibition. She was looking forward to her first meeting with her tutor so she could get some feedback.

*JL*JL*

Lauren also spent plenty of time with Joey over the summer. They even managed to go away together for a weekend. They'd gone to Brighton and stayed at a B&B. It was lovely to be able to wake up in Joey's arm each morning they were there. Lauren was falling deeper and deeper in love with him as time went by. The weekend away had coincided with Joey's birthday and although he protested about it for several weeks beforehand, the whole weekend was paid for by Lauren, using cash she'd received from her parents for doing so well at college. For the day of his birthday Lauren had planned a day of things for them to do, again paying for it all with the cash she had. Joey's birthday had been a sunny but slightly windy day. They'd started with a trip on the Brighton Wheel, then gone to the pier and messed around in the arcades. They'd ate chips while sitting huddled together on a bench at the end of the pier before heading back to the B&B and spending the rest of the day in bed, 'warming up'. Joey had certainly seemed to enjoy the whole weekend and when he saw how much it meant to Lauren for her to be able to treat him, he hadn't mentioned about her paying for everything once. The weekend was all he could talk about on the train back to London and Lauren had smiled all the way home.

*JL*JL*

Things became a little more complicated when Lauren returned to college in September. She was doing more classes now than she'd been doing in the summer and the workload was bigger too, not even counting the exhibition she was preparing for. Something had to give and for the first few weeks, without her even noticing, it had been Joey. Lauren soon realised she was neglecting him and she'd gone round to see him one afternoon when she couldn't concentrate on her art because her thoughts were on her boyfriend. Joey had been there and understandably things were a little strained between the pair.

"I'm sorry, Joe." She said softly. "I didn't mean to push you away. College has been manic and I've been working really hard to make sure I don't fall behind right from the start."

"It's fine, Lauren."

"No, it's not, Joey. I've not seen you in over a week and we haven't spoken since the weekend. All we've done is exchange text messages. I miss you." Her last sentence was whispered to him.

"I miss you too, babe." He admitted.

Lauren climbed onto his lap and leant against his chest, "I've got ahead of myself now and my tutor is pleased with how my showpieces are progressing. Now I want to spend more time with you, if you'll forgive me and take me back."

"It's okay, Lauren, I know your art course is important to you."

"Not as important as you are." She told him softly, staring into his eyes and hoping he'll see the sincerity in her words within their depths.

"What time do you have to be home?" he asked her softly.

"About seven." She said.

"Well, the house is free, why don't we take advantage of that?" Joey suggested with a sly smile on his face. Lauren nodded at him and then got to her feet, holding out her hand towards him and squeezing it when he took it. Lauren walked him slowly up to his room and she spent the next few hours relearning all the bits of Joey's body that she loved.

*JL*JL*

After that slight stumbling block Lauren managed to find a happy balance between Joey and college. She'd finally told her parents that she was seeing someone which made it easier to spend time with him, no longer having to hide it. Although seeing him was then easier, the family knowing meant there were many subtle (and not-so-subtle) hints from her mum to invite him over so they could meet him, Lauren hadn't yet taken her up on that invitation. As the weeks dragged by though it got more difficult to avoid the weekly requests and Lauren began to wonder why she was so reluctant for Joey to meet them. It wasn't like she was ashamed of him nor was she worried about her family not liking him. There was very little to dislike about her boyfriend Lauren had discovered, although she might be slightly biased with that conclusion. So the upshot of it was she'd decided she needed to bite the bullet and invite Joey over to meet her family. She was planning on doing it much earlier but her parents had gone away for a second honeymoon at the end of October and when they came back they were both busy with work so it ended up being December before the invitation was made again. The invitation came from Tanya one morning early in the second week of December and it had caused Lauren to pause slightly, needing to take a deep breath before answering her with a brief 'I'll speak to him and let you know.'

Lauren had done just that and so it transpired that Joey was going to be attending the family dinner on Christmas Day. She had wondered if he would say no, thinking he might rather spend the day with his mother and sister but when she'd mentioned it hesitantly he'd been really eager. Apparently they never really did anything on Christmas Day at his home and his mother hadn't minded when he'd said he was going out for the day. So the plan was made. Everything was in place and on Christmas Eve Lauren had been on tenterhooks, equally excited and nervous about the next day.

Her family teased her mercilessly about the excitement she was showing, for it was most certainly not the way she usually acted. About anything but especially not about a boy. Inside though Max and Tanya were pleased to see their daughter so happy.

Lauren took all their jokes light-heartedly, knowing they wouldn't understand how she felt until they met Joey. Then they'd realise he was special. They'd know he was the person who completed Lauren in a way no other could. That they were perfect together.

Christmas Eve had started slowly with most of the family in final preparations for the next day. Lauren had been helping until her mother sent her away because she was in too much of a dream world to be able to function productively and was much more likely to harm herself. So Lauren had returned to her room and had spent an hour or so lovingly wrapping her presents for Joey. Once she was done she carried them down to the lounge and stacked them beneath the tree. She stared at the tree and her eyes kept getting caught on the small pile she'd just put under it. She was nervous about Joey opening those gifts from her. She hoped he wouldn't think she was being silly.

"You alright, babe?" Her dad said, putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her against him.

"Yeah. Just thinking about tomorrow."

"We finally get to meet this boy of yours, do we?"

"Yeah. Try not to kill him, dad. Please." Lauren said, looking at her dad and hoping he would realise how important this was to her.

"I've got to check he's good enough for my princess, ain't I?" he asked her with a smile.

Lauren smiled when she heard her dad call her the nickname he'd given her when she was a toddler. This began when she'd got a fairy costume to wear to a party. It came with a tiara and once she wore it to the party there was seldom a day when it wasn't on her head. Her father had started calling her his little princess and it had stuck for several years, up until Lauren was about ten and she'd decided it was no longer cool for her to be her daddy's princess. "He's more than good enough, dad. He's amazing." She said, leaning against her father.

"It's good to see you so happy, babe." He told her, kissing the top of her head gently. In the last two years the changes in his daughter had been astronomic. Even in the last twelve months there had been some major changes in her and Max could see she was almost glowing. Lauren had become much happier in the last few months and it made Max happy to see, even if it was due to this mystery boy she'd been seeing. And because of that he was going to give him a chance. He liked his daughter being happy and it wasn't going to be him that ruined it. Lauren's phone beeped and Max saw her eyes shining as she read the message. "Is that him?" he asked.

She nodded. "He's just confirming he's coming tomorrow. He should be here just before midday. He says he's looking forward to it." Her face was flushed now. "I'm going to go and call him, dad. I'll be down for tea." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the cheek before walking into the hall and running up to the room she shared with her sister.

TBC

**A/N: Ahh... bless. Let me know what you think. Back tomorrow... for a Branning Christmas... what could possibly go wrong.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Just a short chapter... Hope you don't hate it...  
**

**Chapter 11.**

Joey got off the tube at Walford East as instructed by Lauren. Today was a big day for them both as he was going to be meeting her family for the first time. He was a little nervous about this, apprehensive they wouldn't like him. He'd also been contemplating, following on from those sobering thoughts, about what would happen if they didn't like him and they tried to stop Lauren seeing him. It hurt to even think about this prospect; he wasn't sure he could face losing her.

Lauren, unsurprisingly for an art student, had drawn him a pretty comprehensive map and Joey referred to it as he walked out of the station. There were a lot of people milling around though and he knew if he didn't have the map he would've been totally lost. However due to large group of people hanging round outside the pub he did take a wrong turn along the way which resulted in him walking the long way around the square towards her house. Joey wasn't particularly bothered by this, he was running a little early anyway.

He looked at her map again and smiled when he saw that she'd highlighted various important areas on the map for him to use a reference, such as the pub and her dad's car lot. Given he was now taking the longer route it seemed he would now be walking past there in order to get to her house.

Joey stopped when he got to the car lot. His eyes caught by the sign above the portacabin. Actually it was just one word on the sign that had caught his eyes and as he stared at it, his face paled. It couldn't mean... could it?

He heard a door slam to his right and it broke him from his trance and he glanced towards the noise. His entire world began to spiral headlong into an abyss as he saw someone he never thought he'd see again. It was all the confirmation he needed. It was as he'd been dreading since he'd seen that sign.

*JL*JL*

Lauren sat at the bottom of the stairs. She was holding her mobile phone and every few minutes she glanced at the display to make sure she hadn't missed a call or message. Which was silly, she was holding it; she'd know if it rang as she also had the volume up full so there was no way she would miss a call from him. Why hadn't he called? Joey was almost forty minutes late now and as each minute passed, the pit of despair in Lauren's gut just grew. She knew he wasn't coming.

He'd stood her up.

It was very unlike him to not contact her and that was what she was really worried about now. Had something happened to him on the way? She wanted to call him but would that seem a bit smothering? She didn't want to be the high maintenance girlfriend. That thought lasted about five minutes before she relented and called him.

There was no answer – which did little to assuage her concerns.

She sent him a quick text.

_Are you okay? It's getting late now and I'm worried something has happened. Call me. L x_

She stared at her phone, waiting for a reply to come through.

The door to the lounge opened and her dad looked out. "Everything okay, babe?" Lauren nodded, unable to speak. "So where is this mystery guy then?" he asked, not noticing the signs of how upset his eldest daughter was.

"I don't know, dad." Lauren said, getting to her feet and running up the stairs to her room.

Max stared up after her, frowning slightly as he realised what she'd just said. He walked back into the lounge and found his whole family gathered, chattering loudly to each other. "Where is she, Max?" Tanya asked him softly.

"Upstairs." He told her softly. "I think he stood her up." He admitted quietly, not wanting to let the rest of the family know, for Lauren's sake.

Unfortunately his eldest brother heard, "Then he must be blind, standing up our lovely Lauren," he cried out loudly, the rest of the family stopping talking and staring at the three of them, silence descending on the room.

Max winced as he heard loud footsteps running back up the stairs again. 'Fuck.' He thought to himself.

"I'll go." Tanya said softly to her husband, squeezing his hand as they shared a look.

TBC

**A/N: So just your typical Branning Christmas then... I know some of you were hoping for something different. Sorry, are you angry with me? I hope not... Don't give up yet. We'll see more of their reactions in the next few chapters. So, I'm undecided whether to post another chapter tonight... or even if I should post more than that...  
**


	12. Chapter 12

** So the next few chapters are shorter than previous ones... but they really need to be to make this work.**

**Chapter 12.**

Tanya pushed open the bedroom door to the girls' room and found Lauren lying on her bed. She could tell from the shaking of her body that she was crying. "Sweetheart..." she said softly.

"Why would he do that to me, mum?" she sobbed as Tanya sat beside her.

Tanya pulled Lauren into her arms and held her as she cried against her. Lauren's whole body trembled in her arms as she held her and Tanya could clearly see how upset her daughter was about this. She'd never seen her as distressed about any boy. Tanya realised this one was obviously someone serious which made her wonder even more why he hadn't turned up. "I don't know, darling. I'm sure there's a good reason for him not being here." She told her gently.

"He would've called me..."

"Maybe he wasn't able to." Tanya said, knowing it was unlikely but not knowing what else to tell her daughter. "We're going to eat dinner in a minute. Do you want to come down?" she asked when Lauren finally calmed down to a sob.

Lauren shook her head, "I've lost my appetite." She whispered.

"Do you want me to save you some for later?" Tanya suggested.

"I don't know, mum."

"I'll put some aside for you then." She said as she got to her feet. "Why don't you get some rest and I'll come back up and see how you are when it's present time." She eased Lauren down onto the bed, pulling the duvet up to cover her. Bending down she kissed her hair before leaving her alone. She closed the door to the room, pausing before walking back down to the rest of the family and she heard the sobbing start all over again, the sound tore at her heart and she wished there was something more she could do.

*JL*JL*

Max looked at Tanya as soon as she walked into the room and Tanya shook her head. He walked over to his wife, concerned for Lauren. "Is she coming down for dinner?" he asked her quietly as he hugged her.

"No." Tanya said softly. "I don't think we'll see her down here again today." She added, "She's devastated that he hasn't turned up."

"She was really excited about us meeting him." Max said to her softly, "I've never seen her like this about a boy before. Not even Peter." They pulled apart and Max followed Tanya into the kitchen, helping her start to serve the food.

"I think it's the fact she hasn't heard anything from him that's hurt her so much." Tanya told him just before they began to take the food through to the rest of their family. Tanya had already set aside a plate for Lauren but in her heart she knew it was unlikely she would eat it.

*JL*JL*

Joey stared at his mobile, feeling really guilty as he walked back to his house. He'd received Lauren's message once he got off the tube on his return trip and the guilt had been building ever since.

In his heart though he knew he was doing the right thing. They couldn't be together. It was as simple as that.

That didn't mean it hurt him any less. He'd been looking forward to today as much as she had but there was no way he would've been able to go into that house. It would've hurt her even more than it obviously was now.

His phone beeped again and he knew without looking that it was from Lauren. He couldn't read it yet. He wanted to wait until he got home first. He needed to be alone when he read it and he needed to decide what he was going to do next.

TBC

**A/N: I know there are probably some people who are hating me for tearing them apart but it needed to be done. I hope I'm managing to show that both are devastated by what's happening. This isn't easy for either of them (or me writing it). Let me know what you think. Might be another chapter tonight... not sure yet. Might even do more as they're quite short...  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**And the misery continues... (Sorry).  
**

**Chapter 13.**

Lauren had cried for a while once her mum had left her but now she just lay on her bed, feeling numb after venting her emotions for what felt like hours. She grabbed her mobile from her bedside table and stared at one of the many photos she had of Joey on it. Looking at his smiling face made tears well up once more but she brushed them away, determined to not let him ruin her day any further. She angrily typed another text message and pressed SEND before she could back out of sending it to him.

She stared at his picture for some time. She was mentally and physically exhausted, despite having done very little in the few hours she'd been up and it wasn't long before she fell into an uneasy sleep but her dreams were haunted by images of Joey's face and so she woke up only an hour later. She curled up into a tight ball on her bed, burying her head in her arms as she again lost herself to the despair she was feeling.

*JL*JL*

Joey entered his house, bypassing his mother and sister, going directly up to his room and slamming the door shut. He lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, trying to forget what he'd just had to do but it was impossible. More than that, it was painful because he knew what he could've potentially done to the girl he loved more than he ever dreamt he could. He hated himself for having to do this.

He pulled his mobile from his pocket, seeing Lauren's face as the wallpaper when he unlocked it. The smile on her face was stunning and it made him doubt everything he'd done. He opened the text she'd sent him, wincing as he read it through the first time.

_How could you do this to me? What did I do? Don't you love me anymore? L_

He wished he knew what to do. He wished there was someone he could talk to. Alice was out because it would just give rise to too many questions and he wasn't sure his mum was a much better choice. He sighed.

_I'm sorry._

He sent the message quickly, feeling his heart racing as he imagined her face when she read it. Maybe he should explain things to her? Once she knew, she'd understand, right? He shook his head, knowing it would only hurt her more if she found out and he couldn't do that to her or himself.

There was a soft knock at his door and Joey sat up, wiping his eyes quickly before beckoning the person in. "I thought you were going to be gone for the day, Joey?" His mum said as she poked her head around the door.

"Change of plans, mum." He said, not looking up at her but staring at the carpet between his feet.

"I can get you some dinner, if you'd like?" She asked him softly, concerned that he seemed upset by something. If she thought there was any hope of him telling her what it was she'd ask him if he was okay but she knew he wouldn't tell her anything. He kept everything to himself, had never been one to share with others.

"Maybe later." He murmured.

"Why don't you come down and watch TV with Alice and me? There's a movie starting in a bit."

"I'll be down in a bit, okay?" he answered her, glancing up at her and seeing her frown at him when she saw his face.

"Are you okay?" She had to ask. She could clearly see something was wrong and it was so unlike her son to let the mask he so effortlessly wore slip in front of others. Even his family.

"I'm fine, mum." He said, even though that was far from the case.

TBC

**A/N: Oh dear... well I guess you've all worked out what the issue is by now... Will Lauren ever find out? Possibly two more chapters tonight... :-)  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter was difficult to write... and yet I love it. Hope you do too...  
**

**Chapter 14.**

Lauren felt the bed move next to her and wearily opened her eyes. Her dad was sitting at the end of her bed. "You okay?" he asked her gently. Lauren shook her head, managing to lose a few more tears in the process. "Come here..." he said, opening his arms to her. Lauren moved to him, needing her dad's comfort, another round of body-shaking tears overwhelming her.

"I thought he loved me, dad." She hiccupped after several minutes.

"Have you spoken to him at all?" he asked her as he ran his finger soothingly through her hair.

Lauren shook her head. "I suppose everyone's having a good old laugh at me, aren't they? Lauren Branning... stood up by a boy." Lauren said quietly against her dad's shoulder, "I guess it's nothing more than I deserve." She whispered.

"Lauren, they're doing no such thing." Max urged her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for anyone to hear when I told your mum. I certainly didn't expect your uncle Derek to announce it quite like that. I'm sorry, babe."

"It's not your fault, is it?" She told him. "It's mine."

Max pushed her away from him slightly so he could lift her chin, holding it in his hand so she had to look at him, "It's not your fault, Lauren."

Lauren stared at her father's face, wishing she could believe what he was telling her. "Why did he do it, dad?" she whispered, tears flowing down her face.

"I wish I could answer that question for you, sweetheart." He said, pulling her closer again and kissing her forehead. "Have you heard from him at all?"

"He sent a text." She muttered.

"Did he explain anything?" Max asked.

"No. It just said I'm sorry."

"That's all?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you leave it a couple of days and then try to talk to him?" He advised her gently. Lauren was silent for several minutes and Max began to worry about her.

"I want a drink, dad." She eventually whispered to him. "I want it so badly but I know I shouldn't."

"Oh, babe." He whispered, squeezing her in his arms as he realised how much she was struggling.

"I'm sorry for ruining Christmas." She told him, "I always spoil it, don't I?"

"I told you earlier, this isn't your fault and you haven't spoilt it. You're the one who's suffering, not anyone else." Max pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "Why don't you come downstairs and open your presents?" he told her gently.

"I'm not up to facing anyone, dad." She said softly.

"They'll be going in a while anyway. They're going over to the Vic. When they're gone, you can come downstairs and open your presents."

"Okay." Lauren said, although it was the last thing she wanted to do. "Dad, can you do two things for me?"

"Of course."

"There are some presents under the tree for Joey." She said, looking at him and saw he understood. "And can you lock away all the booze and make sure I can't get to it?" She added in a whisper. When she'd first been trying to get sober her dad had put a lockable cupboard in the kitchen where all the alcohol was moved to and Max kept the key hidden. In recent months the booze had gradually been brought back out as Lauren had seemed settled and wasn't tempted by it anymore. Then she'd had Joey, now she didn't and the call to fall off the wagon was getting louder with each passing second.

"Do you want me to throw away his presents?" He asked her.

"No. I'll keep them." She looked down at her hands, "Maybe there'll be a good reason for why he didn't show up." In her heart she just couldn't bring herself to get rid of them.

"I'll call you down when everyone's gone." He said as he got to his feet. He pushed some of her hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear and frowned when he saw her flinch.

"Sorry." She whispered but Max didn't know what she was apologising for. He smiled at her and left the room, hoping he'd understand better later.

TBC

**A/N: So sad... Let me know what you think. One more tonight - although you may not thank me for it... I'm wicked, I know!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Just to show it's no walk in the park for Joey either...**

**Chapter 15.**

Joey walked slowly from his room to the kitchen, grabbing a six pack of lagers and stomping into the lounge, throwing himself into the couch and opening one of the cans. He stared blindly at the TV screen, aware of his sister and mother looking at him but ignoring them completely.

Can number one was empty after just four minutes.

TBC

**A/N: Poor Joey... I did warn you some of the chapters were short! Back tomorrow... I'm off to bed now...  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Firstly for anyone you doesn't realise - there were five (!) chapter updates last night and you may want to make sure you've read them all before you read this one.**

**Chapter 16.**

Lauren could hear the family beginning to leave and she slipped from her room into the bathroom. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, shocked by what she saw there. She looked a mess. Her face was blotchy and her eyes were red and swollen, with mascara and eye shadow in places where they weren't supposed to be. Her hair was all over the place and she ran her fingers through it to try and calm it down slightly. She tore her eyes from the mirror not liking what she'd seen and quickly washed her face, removing the make-up and trying to make herself look and feel a bit better. She was only marginally successful.

Another look in the mirror and she pulled her hair back, finding a scrunchie that was probably Abi's on the side. She took one last glance at her reflection and took a deep breath, walking out of the room and starting to go down the stairs.

Her uncle Derek walked into the hall when she was halfway down and it made her stop, "Give Lauren our love, Maxy." He said, not seeing her where she was standing. "There are plenty more fish in the sea. It's not like it was serious or anything." He laughed and Lauren flinched at the way he'd cavalierly dismissed her relationship like that.

"See you later, Derek." Max said, glancing at Lauren as his brother walked towards the door.

Lauren walked quietly down the stairs and into the lounge. She could see a bottle of wine on the table, a little bit still in it and she was really tempted to reach for it and finish it off. On the side she also saw a practically full bottle of whisky and it was crying out for her to drink it. Whisky wasn't her tipple of choice... but any port in a storm.

Her father walked into the room, clearing his throat when he saw her staring at the bottle, "Why don't you sit down, babe, while your mum and I clear up a bit." He told her, nudging her towards the couch.

"Where are Abs and Oscar?" She croaked.

"Abi's gone to Jay's and Oscar is staying with uncle Jack tonight." He said, picking up both the bottles and walking towards the kitchen.

Lauren sat down, watching her dad leave the room with the much sought after booze in his hands. She wanted a drink really badly.

TBC

**A/N: Again I haven't decided how many chapters there will be today... and they're all relatively short...  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

Can number two was opened as soon as the first was gone and Joey could feel the edges begin to blur as he necked this one too. He could feel his mum stare at him again and he wondered how far he'd get before she said something to him. Not that he wanted to talk. He couldn't, even if he'd wanted to. Because if he started... well he was scared of just what might happen. The self hatred and guilt he was feeling were climbing with each second and he was just wanted it to end.

He popped open can number three and leant his head back, closing his eyes and trying not to imagine her beautiful face.

TBC

**A/N: Sorry another really short chapter... Probably another one tonight (at least)...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

Lauren stared at the Christmas tree; the fairy lights on it were the only thing illuminating the room as she'd turned off the main lights because they hurt her eyes. Under the tree was a small pile of presents that she guessed were for her and she could see there was still Joey's ones under there too. Her dad had obviously not moved them yet which she understood because, no doubt, he wouldn't have wanted to draw attention to the whole situation even more than her uncle already had.

Her eyes remained fixed on the top present, a CD she'd burned for Joey of songs that reminded her of him. She had a copy of the same songs in a playlist on her iPod and she already knew she would be listening to it tonight, a musical form of torture she would be unable to stop. There was another parcel that contained a black shirt beneath the CD. She'd seen it in a small shop near her college and had immediately thought of how sexy he'd look wearing it. Her heart broke a little further as she imagined him wearing it now, the teasing smirk on his face as he watched her eye him up. His third and final present was the one that really hurt. It was a frame with the first drawing she'd ever done of him in it. The one she'd drawn on the first day she'd met him and each time she looked at it, she remembered showing him the picture and what happened just afterwards. A sharp pain in her chest blossomed and Lauren gasped, clenching her fists and digging her fingernails into the palms of her hands as she tried to curl in on herself, hoping to reduce the pain she was feeling.

TBC

**A/N: I'll admit the black shirt is because I have a bit of a weakness for a man in a black shirt... Back later - maybe.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19.**

Alice left the room as Joey opened can number four, mumbling something he didn't even care enough to listen to. His mum moved to his side, taking the can from him and gripping his hand tightly in both hers. "Talk to me, Joe." She begged him.

It was four words that caused him to crumble, stunning his mother beyond words as she watched her normally stoic son fall apart before her eyes. He laid his head in her lap, tears falling from his eyes as he mumbled over and over the same sentence, "It's all gone wrong."

She was no clearer about what had happened some twenty minutes later but Joey was relatively calmer than he had been. "Joey..."

"It's all gone wrong, mum." He repeated.

"I don't understand, love. Explain it to me."

"Lauren..." he whispered her name and closed his eyes, not able to mask his pain at saying that one word.

"Joey..." she said softly. Her fingers brushed through his hair and she tried to understand what he was trying to say. "Joey, is she pregnant?" she asked him softly.

"No. It's worse than that." He said, realising he needed to tell his mother everything.

"What can be worse than that?" She asked him, now scared about what he was telling her.

Joey sat upright and looked at his mother's face. "She's a Branning." He told her, surprised by only the slight twitch of reaction on her face.

TBC

**A/N: So Joey does know the truth... Did you find it gut-wrenching to see Joey break down like that? It was certainly hard to write. That's it for tonight... I'm off to bed (can't keep my eyes open...). Back tomorrow.  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Firstly for those who didn't know, there were four updates yesterday - so you may want to make sure you've read them all before you go any further.**

**Now I know you probably want to see the rest of the conversation with Joey and his mum but...**

**Chapter 20.**

Max walked into the room with a small bag that he put the gifts for Joey into. He placed them on the table then took a seat next to her, his arm falling onto her shoulders. He pulled her against his chest, feeling her come to him easily and he brushed his hand up and down her back as she continued to stare at the tree. "You didn't have to get rid of Abs and Oscar." Lauren whispered.

"Your mum and I thought you might appreciate some quiet time. A six year who's on a sugar rush is not the best thing to have around. Abs was keen to go and spend some time with Jay anyway. Your mum will be through in a minute."

"I'm so tired." She told him.

"It's been an emotional day for you." He said, "Things will look better in the morning, I'm sure."

"I wish I could believe you." She murmured, knowing it would be a long time before she'd be able think of anything as better but knew he meant well.

Tanya walked into the room and picked up the pile of presents for Lauren, carrying them over to the couch and sitting the other side of her daughter, "Here you go, sweetheart." She said, placing the presents on Max's lap. "I know you're probably not in the mood for gifts or celebrating but we'd really like you to open them." She softly said to her daughter.

"We've saved the ones from Abi and Oscar for you to open with them tomorrow – these are just from us." Max said.

"The only present I really wanted stood me up." She murmured, closing her eyes and feeling more tears fall down her face.

"Please babe." Max said. He picked up one of her presents and passed it to her.

Lauren took the gift from him and slowly pulled the paper away. Inside was a brand new sketchpad with really good quality paper. "Thanks mum, dad." She said, feeling the paper between her fingers. Tanya passed her another present and she pulled the paper from it, moving slightly so she could do it easier. It was a set of really good charcoal pencils that she'd been wanting since the beginning of term. There was also a couple of CD's, a DVD boxset and a new jumper. She picked up the last gift, shaking it gently before tearing the paper off more eagerly now. In it was a beautiful bracelet and Max took it from her and placed it softly on her wrist. "It's lovely." She breathed. She turned and hugged them both, "And thanks for today. I couldn't have got through it without you both."

"We love you Lauren. We just want you to be happy."

TBC

**A/N: Next chapter will be Joey, I promise...  
**

**So I've worked out how many chapters I'll be posting over the next few days... the updates will be plentiful. There are two more updates tonight. Back soon...  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Several people have mentioned about Joey's mum not reacting to Lauren being a Branning... there's nothing sinister to this... she just doesn't have all the information that Joey does yet. **

**Chapter 21.**

"I'm sure Branning is a common name, Joey." His mum said. Joey had seen her lack of shock at his previous statement and was confused by it but her words explained it as he can see she doesn't understand what he's telling her.

"She's a Branning, mum." He repeated as he stared at her, "It wasn't just that."

"Tell me."

"I saw Derek." Joey watched as his mum's eyes widened. This time the shock was evident on her face.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"How serious was it with this Lauren, Joey?" She asked, quietly, almost dreading the answer, "You've never really talked about her. I've known you were seeing someone because you've seemed happier but I didn't want to pry."

"I was sleeping with her, mum." He whispered, sitting with his head bowed, staring at his hands. "I've been sleeping with someone who's related to my own father."

"Joey..." she said softly, her hand reaching over and squeezing his.

"It's wrong." He said. He couldn't hide the intense pain he felt at admitting that.

"Come here, love." His mum said, pulling him into her arms and holding him tightly while he released the emotions he was feeling once more.

TBC

**A/N: So sad... I wish I could give Joey a hug at this point... One more chapter tonight.  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22.**

Lauren woke the next morning and sure enough she felt little better than she had the night before. She picked up her mobile and automatically checked to see if she had any messages. There weren't and she couldn't help the jolt of disappointment at seeing nothing there. She'd got so used to his messages and calls. It was one of the many things she loved about him, knowing he was always thinking about her.

The more she thought about it the angrier she felt and she scrambled from her bed and crept downstairs. For possibly the first time ever Lauren was the first one up as it was barely light outside. She sat on the couch and decided she needed to hear his voice. It only took one press on the screen and then the phone was ringing. It rang and rang and she wondered if he would answer it. He didn't. It went to voicemail and she listened to the gentle tone of his voice, a tear falling down her face. The phone beeped for her to leave a message, "Hi, it's me." She paused. "I promised myself I would never do this sort of thing but I have to. I want to fight for what we have. You mean too much to me for me to give this up that easily." Another pause, "Although the feeling isn't apparently mutual. Did I do something wrong?" Lauren swallowed, "For the first time in such a long time, since I've known you in fact, I wanted a drink last night. You did that to me, Joe. I thought you loved me. You said it all the time or was that a lie too?" She was getting angry now, "I thought you were better than that, Joe. Where's the romantic guy I fell in love with? What happened to him because I know for a fact he would've at least had the balls to speak to me; to tell me we were over. Not you though. No, you took the coward's way out and made me a laughing stock in front of my whole family." She closed her eyes and inhaled sharply, "This is the reason I didn't want to rush into a relationship. I'm not blaming you for that... it was as much me as it was you, I know that." She stated, "But I didn't want to get my heart broken and that's what I've got now, isn't it? And you know the really sad thing about all this? I still love you, Joey. And I probably always will. How fucking pathetic does that make me?" She pressed the end call button and collapsed on the couch, clutching her mobile in her hand as she was reduced again to tears.

*JL*JL*

Joey was still awake when his mobile rang. He hadn't slept all night and the prospect of doing so was not likely any time in the future. He glanced at his phone and saw her face blowing him a kiss on the screen. Lauren was calling him. He longed to answer it but he couldn't raise her hopes that way. He couldn't hurt her any worse than he already had. He wondered briefly if she'd leave him a message but he seriously doubted it.

So he was stunned when his phone beeped several minutes later. He took a deep breath and picked up his mobile, trying not to notice that his hand was shaking. He pulled the phone to his ear and listened to the message, holding his breath when she mentioned how much she'd wanted a drink. His hand clenched the phone tighter when she told him she still loved him and when he heard her call herself pathetic he ended the call abruptly.

TBC

**A/N: Poor Lauren... Poor Joey... I'm not sure who I feel more sympathetic towards, it's pretty evenly split... So I think that's it for tonight... back tomorrow... with 3 more chapters.  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**So there were three updates yesterday and if you missed any of them, you should go back and read them before you go any further. I say this because all of these chapters contain little details that will become important in later parts of this story and I wouldn't want you to miss anything. Intrigued? Here is the first of three updates today. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 23.**

Forty eight hours had passed since _he_ was supposed to arrive at her house and Lauren was not coping well. She spent all of her time lying on her bed, staring into the distance. She tried to draw because it was the thing she usually did to relax but after an hour she hadn't even touched the paper. She left it blank, feeling her own numbness and recognising how she felt pretty similar to that sheet of paper at this stage; past the point of showing the emotions swirling beneath the surface.

*JL*JL*

Joey was slumped on the couch, the pile of crushed cans scattered on the floor, too large in number to count but a testament to way he was feeling. For the second night in a row he hadn't slept. She was all he could think about. He'd listened to her voicemail message over and over, hearing every slight inflection of her voice; the barely restrained emotions in her voice. It was torture. Yet he couldn't stop himself from reliving that pain. He picked up his mobile and dialed his voicemail, starting the process all over again. He bit his lip when he heard the angst in her voice at admitting she wanted a drink and he glanced around the room and saw the evidence of his own decline.

The door opened but Joey ignored whoever it was. "Joey, this place is a mess." It was Alice. She disappeared but quickly returned and began to clear up the clutter. She kept glancing at her brother as she tidied up, worried by his unkempt appearance and the complete exhaustion she could see in his demeanour. She carried the bag of rubbish out of the room, finding her mum in the kitchen, "What's going on, mum?"

"Hmm?"

"With Joey?" she asked quietly.

"He's just having a bad couple of days, dear."

"He's been like this since Christmas Day, mum and I can't see it getting any better."

"He'll be fine, Alice."

"Mum, he's not slept, I doubt he's eaten anything either. All he's done since he got home that day is drink."

"What do you want me to do, Alice?" Her mum answered, staring at her daughter, "How am I supposed to fix it?" She was completely bewildered by the situation she found herself in.

"Talk to him. Tell him he needs to sort himself out." Alice pleaded with her, "You can't let him carry on like this. He'll kill himself." Her last sentence made her mum stop and turn to stare at her. In that moment Alice saw the fear written on her face and knew that was something she was really scared about.

TBC

**A/N: So they're both still struggling with the situation... We all know they need to talk to each other but you're going to have to wait a little longer for this to happen. In other words it won't be today. Sorry! Let me know what you think...  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24.**

Max and Tanya were beyond despair, unsure how to fix their daughter. They'd already gone through so much with Lauren in the last two years or so and the thought of her sliding back down the slippery slope she'd only just dragged herself back up was too heartbreaking for them to consider.

Tanya put on her coat and left the house, determined to do something. She walked to her sister-in-laws house and knocked on the door. Tiffany opened the door, "Auntie Tanya." She said with a wide grin.

"Is Whitney in, Tiff?" She asked. Tiffany nodded. "Can I speak to her?" Tiffany ran off, through to the kitchen and after a few seconds Whitney came walking to the front door. "Hi, Whitney." Tanya said, relief washing over her face. "Can I have a word?"

"Course." Whitney said. "Shall we go to the caf?"

"Sure." They walked across the square and Tanya ordered them a drink each before they both took a seat at the table near the window.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's Lauren..." Tanya told her softly. "Do you know anything about this boy she's been seeing?"

"No." Whitney said, "I knew there was someone but she was being very secretive about it all. Why?"

"He was meant to come over for dinner on Christmas Day. A kind of introduction to the family thing without too much formality. The thing is he didn't turn up and she's taken it pretty badly." Tanya looked down at her coffee, "Max and I are really worried she's going to hurt herself." She whispered.

"How can I help?"

"I think she could do with a friend... and I hoped that friend could be you?" Tanya begged.

"Of course." Whitney looked down, "I'm not sure how much help I'll be, she hasn't told me about him, what makes you think she'll want to talk to me about it now?"

"I need to try something." Tanya looked at her daughter's friend, "She's so unhappy, Whit. She just lies in her bed all day. She won't eat anything and every night she just cries herself to sleep." Whitney can see the affect the last few days has had on the woman facing her and she wonders just what she'd find when she saw Lauren. "Abi stayed at my mum's last night so she could get some sleep because Lauren... well she's been having bad dreams when she has managed to sleep and... Whit, I need to fix my daughter. Will you help us?" Whitney nodded, finishing her drink and getting to her feet. No time like the present. Tanya smiled at her daughter's friend and followed her as they walked back to number 5.

*JL*JL*

"Don't you think you should talk to her, Joe?"

"What can I possibly tell her, mum?" he whispered. "Anything I say is just going to hurt her even more than I already have..."

"But it might give her closure..." she said.

"I can't." He said, his voice so broken.

"Why not?"

"'Cause seeing her again will kill me." He said, looking at his mum with such sorrow written all over his face.

"It might all be a misunderstanding..." She begged him.

"Mum, the girl I love is a member of my family. I don't see how that can be a misunderstanding. She must never know... It would push her too far."

"You love her?" His mum gasped. Never had she suspected her son's feelings for this girl ran so deep. He'd been with girls before, in fact he was a bit of ladies' man but he hadn't ever had a long term relationship, never mind someone he professed to love. She found that as the days were going by, she was learning more and more about her son. She just wished he hadn't had to suffer so much for her to find these things out about her firstborn.

"I do." He whispered as he eventually responded to her. "I did." He added although she could see the hesitation on his face. He lowered his head, "I still do." He added and her heart broke as she heard the misery in his voice.

TBC

**A/N: So the mum's are stepping in and trying to help... I wonder how successful they will be. Or will it just cause more heartache? Back later with the last update of the day.  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**So this is the supportive Whitney I'd like to see in the show a bit more. Obviously this Whitney has no history with Joey so I guess they're different but still...**

**Chapter 25.**

Whitney knocked softly on the door to Lauren's room. She heard Lauren say something and pushed the door open, "Lauren?"

"Whit?" She whispered.

"Your mum thought you could use a friend to talk to..." she said softly, stepping forward into the room.

"Don't wanna talk about it." She mumbled.

"It might help..." she said. Whitney got closer and saw Lauren's face for the first time. She was shocked by her appearance. She'd never seen her look this bad... not even when she had a hangover and Whitney had seen a fair few of friend's hangovers over the years – they weren't pretty. Today her face looked almost gaunt and her eyes were really red but what really struck Whitney was the devastation almost oozing from her. "Talk to me, Lauren." she added softly.

"I don't know what to say..." she whispered.

"Why don't you tell me about him?" Whitney said, sitting at the end of her friend's bed. "Why didn't you ever tell me or Luce about this guy?"

Lauren laughed bitterly, "I thought if I told anyone, something would go wrong." She closed her eyes and two tears fell down her face, "Turns out I was right. We plan for him to come over to meet the family and boom... we're finished. I don't even know what went wrong." She pulled herself up so she was sitting on her bed, her legs huddled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them as her chin rested on a knee. "I jinxed it. It's my own fault."

"When did you start seeing him?" Whitney asked, trying to turn away from where the conversation was heading. She wanted to learn more about this boy that her best friend seemed so hooked on. She hoped she'd be able to help her friend in some way.

"April." Lauren said, her eyes taking on a far-away expression as she spoke about that day. "I literally bumped into him on the way to college. He saved my life cos I'd dropped my sketchpad." She smiled softly as she spoke about him. "He asked me to go for a coffee with him." She glanced at her friend and Whitney saw the way Lauren's face lit up as she spoke about him. "There was something about him. He's so good looking and I thought he'd be really cocky about it but he wasn't. He's really down to earth... you know?" Whitney nodded in response. "Anyway after we'd finished coffee I thought that would be it but he asked if he could see me again and we exchanged phone numbers." Lauren looked down blushing slightly. "When I got to college I drew a picture of him... I wanted to get it down on paper. I wanted to remember what he looked like." She suddenly moved off her bed, startling her friend slightly, towards her desk, picking up a wrapped gift and moving back to where Whitney sat. "Do you want to see it?"

"Sure!" Whitney said, surprised by the question as Lauren had never shown her any of her art before.

"I was going to give him this for Christmas..." she said as she tore the paper away from the present. She paused and stared at it once it was unwrapped and Whitney noticed the tears welling in her eyes as she brushed a finger over the glass. Taking a deep breath Lauren passed it, face down, to her friend and Whit lifted it and looked at the picture.

She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting when it came to Lauren's art but she was blown away by the picture in front of her. It was so detailed, almost like a black and white photo. She glanced up at Lauren and saw the vulnerability on her face, "This is amazing, Lauren." She looked at the picture again, "Do you have a photo of him?" she asked, wanting to see if the real image was as good as the drawing made him out to be – because from her drawing he was _very_ good looking.

Lauren leant forward and picked up her mobile, scrolling through several pages until she found a picture she liked. She handed it over to Whitney, "There are a few of the two of us together as well just after that one." She said softly.

Whitney looked at her friend's mobile and she could tell Lauren had completely captured him in her drawing. "Your picture is brilliant, Lauren."

"Really?" She sounded so unsure of herself.

"You do know that right?"

Lauren shrugged, "Well, Joey liked it when I showed him the picture but the only other people to see any of my work are the teachers at my college," she said softly.

"Why haven't you shown anyone?" Whitney asked, again seeing so many emotions on her friend's face.

"I was scared they'd tell me I wasn't any good." She murmured as she moved so she was sitting side by side with Whitney.

Whitney would never have guessed she lacked confidence in her abilities. It surprised her because it was unusual to see her best friend showing any vulnerability. She usually gave such a confident impression of herself and Whitney wished there was some way she could make her believe how good she was but she knew she wouldn't be able to convince her. Instead she scrolled forward to look at the next photo on Lauren's mobile. It was of the two of them together. "You look so happy..." she whispered, before she could stop herself.

"I was." Lauren said and Whitney could see tears falling down her face as she looked at the photo with her.

There were several more photos that followed and in each one Whitney could see how in love the two of them appeared to have been. She wondered what could've gone so wrong. "Do you have any clue what happened?" she asked her crying friend. Lauren shook her head, unable to answer her. Whit could see her friend was beginning to struggle now and she put her arm around her, letting her cry on her shoulder. "You need to speak to him, Lauren." She told her gently.

"He won't take my calls." She sobbed.

"You've called him?"

Lauren nodded, "On Boxing Day. I left a message."

"What did you say?"

"I asked him why he didn't turn up." She paused, "Actually I can't really remember exactly what I said... I may have called him a coward." She looked at her friend's face, a blush appearing as she remembered something, "I told him I still loved him." Her eyes couldn't meet Whit's after admitting that to her.

"You love him?" Whitney asked.

"I do." She looked at Whit, "I still do." She whispered.

*JL*JL*

Whitney walked back downstairs about an hour later, Lauren had eventually cried herself to sleep. She walked to the kitchen and saw Tanya sitting at the table. Tanya looked up when she sat down opposite her, "How is she?"

"She cried herself to sleep." There had been hope in Tanya's eyes when she asked the question but it disappeared when Whit answered her. "She told me about him though. About when they first got together. She showed me photos of the two of them. They both looked so in love with each other." Whitney paused, collecting her thoughts. "I don't understand why he didn't come. It doesn't make sense. From what she told me he felt the same way about her as she did him so I don't understand what happened between Christmas Eve and Christmas Day to change his plans."

"None of us do." Tanya said.

"I told her she needs to speak to him."

"Do you think that's wise?" Tanya asked.

"I don't think she's ever going to get past it until she does. She needs to get an answer from him."

"What did she say?"

"She left him a voicemail message the day after he didn't show. She told him she still loved him." Whitney shifted uncomfortably in her chair, seeing the surprise on Lauren's mum's face. "That was when she really started crying and there wasn't much talking after that." Tanya nodded in understanding, "I'd better get home. Tell her she can call me if she needs anything? I can come and see her again in a few days if you'd like."

"Thanks Whit." Tanya said, following her and showing her out of the house.

TBC

**A/N: So that's it for now... Hope you're ready for the next chapter - quite a few of you have been waiting for it a long time...**


	26. Chapter 26

**So I know I said there would only be three chapters today... but I WAS LYING... here is the chapter a lot of you have been asking for. Hope you think it was worth the wait. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 26.**

It was ten days after Christmas Day and after the last conversation with his mum about the situation he was in, all Joey had done was think over what she'd said. Well that and drink obviously. However during that time he'd finally come to a decision... he just wasn't sure how successful his new plan was going to be. But he knew he had to do something. He couldn't live with things the way they were and he was sure it was the same for her.

*JL*JL*

Lauren had finally returned to her haven, her art, and had been working diligently for the last couple of days on pieces for her show at college. It was mid morning now and she was getting restless from being cooped up in the same room for hours on end. Since the New Year, she'd been arriving earlier at college than she used to, needing to do something to keep her thoughts off a certain subject.

She'd been trying not to think about him but inevitably they did drift towards him every now and again. The pain of not seeing him still weighed heavily upon her. She missed him. More intensely than she'd thought possible. And each day was just getting more difficult.

She moved to her workstation and opened the portfolio she'd bought for herself just before Christmas. It was second-hand and a bit tatty looking but it kept her work tidy. Slowly she leafed through the pieces she'd already done. There were fourteen in total so she was well on her way to completing them in time for the exhibition.

Her mobile beeped and she picked it up. She stared at the screen in shock when she saw the message.

_Can we talk? J_

She thought about it. A large part of her wanted to tell him where to go but she knew for her own sanity she needed to find out what had happened. Whit's words to her went through her memory and she knew she was going to say yes but she was going to go and get something to eat first. She tidied her things neatly on her workstation, not bothering to put anything away as she'd soon be back.

*JL*JL*

She headed out of the college and stopped instantly, surprised to see him in his usual spot. She stared at him and she could see he'd changed from the last time she'd seen him. In fact his change in appearance worried her. He was pale and there were shadows on his face that showed he'd been suffering as much as she had. He looked even more miserable than she felt, if that was at all possible. Lauren wasn't sure if that thought pleased her or not. She had to admit there was a little part of her that was glad he was suffering too. She walked over to him, deciding they did need to talk.

"I took a chance you'd say yes." He said softly, his voice sounding slightly hopeful.

"Why today?" she asked, not sure she was up to asking any of her other questions. She had a long list of things she wanted to say to and ask him.

He shrugged, "It was time, I guess." He stepped closer to her and Lauren looked into his eyes. If the rest of his appearance worried her, his eyes were ten times worse and she winced when she saw the emotion in their depths. Her earlier pleasure at knowing he was suffering faded slightly. She loved him, she didn't want him to suffer. She just wished he'd felt the same way about her. "Can we go somewhere so we can talk?" he asked her, breaking her thoughts.

"Okay." She said, suddenly not sure if she was ready for this discussion.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her as they walked side by side, not quite touching but close enough to feel the tension pooling between them. Lauren shook her head; whereas she'd been starving just a few minutes ago she'd lost her appetite as soon as she'd seen him. She followed him blindly, no idea where they would end up so she was quite surprised when he led them to a children's play park, that was fortunately completely empty. He walked over to the swings and took a seat on one of them. She sat on the one next to his, gently pushing it backwards and forwards. The park was quiet and as their silence lengthened, the tension heightened between them.

"I thought you wanted to talk?" she said softly after several minutes, needing to do something to break the tension before she screamed.

"I do." Joey sighed and was silent for a minute, "I don't know where to start." He told her.

"Were you ever going to come over that day?" she asked, feeling her throat tighten as she remembered the way she'd felt at the time.

"Yes." He said, startling her and his next words surprised her even more, "I did. I got there early."

"You never came to my house?" she asked, wanting to check she wasn't mistaken.

"Lauren, what's your surname?" he asked and she looked at him as he sat on his swing. His head was turned away from her so she couldn't see him properly but she could tell he was tense from the way he was sitting.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Please...?" he whispered, his eyes meeting hers for an instant before moving away again.

"Branning. My name is Lauren Branning." He said nothing in response to her but she saw him shut his eyes. "Joey, what's all this about." He moved quickly and held his hand out to her. "What?" she asked.

"Take it..."

"What is it?"

"Look inside." He whispered.

"I don't understand, Joey."

"Lauren, please, just look..." He said, looking at her face. She was stunned to see tears on his face.

She looked down at what she was holding and only now realised it was his wallet. She turned it in her hands and slowly opened it. There was a picture of the two of them still there and the sight of it made her pause. She knew that wasn't what she was supposed to be seeing though; her gut telling her there was something else. She looked further into his wallet and found his driving licence. The photo on it was him when he was few years younger. Then she saw it. His name. She gasped and looked at him. "Is this a joke?"

He stared at the ground, "When we first met you told me you had lots of family living near you."

"Yeah." She said confused both by his remoteness and what she'd just found.

"Who are they?"

"Why are you asking this?"

"Please, Lauren. I need to know."

Lauren stared at him, her head a mass of confusion but she knew the only way she was going to understand this was to answer his question. "I live with my mum and dad – but you know that." She saw him nod.

"What are their names?" he asked.

"Max and Tanya." She said, "My auntie Carol lives across the square with her daughter and grandkids. My uncle Jack lives a few houses away with his girlfriend and her son." She saw him relax a little when she stopped talking, "And my uncle Derek lives with auntie Carol. He moved here just over a year ago." She added as an afterthought.

Joey looked at her, his eyes filled with despair, "He's my dad." He told her.

"But..."

"I saw him when I was standing in front of your dad's car lot. I'd seen the sign and saw the name Branning. Then a door slammed and when I turned to look, it was him."

"But he's never mentioned he has a family?" she said, confused by what he was telling her.

"I haven't seen him since I was seven years old, Lauren. My mum divorced him and he's had nothing to do with us since."

"So..."

"We're related..." he said to her gently.

She didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. She didn't even know how she felt about this bombshell. She glanced at him, "Why didn't you tell me when you found out?" she whispered to him.

"I didn't know how to and I didn't want to hurt you."

"You hurt me just by not turning up, Joe."

"I know. This wasn't easy for me either, Lauren. I knew how much it would hurt you not turning up but I knew if I'd shown up it would've hurt you more. And I couldn't do that to you..."

"But you can now?" she asked. "Now it's okay for you to hurt me more? To hurt me all over again?"

He looked at her, shaking his head, "No. It's not like that. My mum said you'd need closure to get past this. That I wasn't being fair to you."

"Closure?" she said, getting to her feet and facing him head on. "I don't want to get past this, Joe. I like what we've got already."

"It's wrong, Lauren."

"It doesn't feel wrong when you kiss me, Joey." She said, her voice sounding desperate even to her own ears, "It doesn't feel wrong when you make love to me." She sees him flinch at her words and all of a sudden she feels disgusting, his reaction making her feel cheap. She felt like she'd been used. "Was I just one big mistake to you? Is that what this was for you? Do I mean that little to you?" Tears are welling in her eyes as she shouts at him now, "Didn't you love me at all?"

"Lauren!" he shouted, getting to his feet and grasping her hand. She shook him off her, backing away from him. He runs after her, pulling her into his arms and holding her tight, "It wasn't like that." He tells her over and over. Slowly he looks at her face and although he knows it's wrong on so many levels he lowers his mouth to meet hers in a kiss. They both respond as they temporarily forget everything that's led them to this point, they just lose themselves in the heat of the moment. The passion they'd shared reigniting the instant their lips met.

After a minute or so Lauren struggled in his arms and pulled herself away from him, "Let go of me..." she cried out and when she stepped back this time, he doesn't follow her. She picked up her bag from by the swing and ran off, realising what they'd just done and feeling sick.

*JL*JL*

Joey watched Lauren as she ran away and he felt even worse than he did before he'd come to see her. This was supposed to make things better. It was supposed to help her get past losing him. Joey knew he'd just made things worse. For him and for Lauren.

TBC

**A/N: So how do you think I handled that? It was pretty devastating to write it, I can tell you. I also wrote this chapter before a lot of the earlier stuff, it was one of the first bits of this story I wrote. I'm sure you're probably regretting wishing they'd talk to each other now right? Anyway, I'll be back soon...**


	27. Chapter 27

**I guess you thought I'd finished for the day but I thought I'd give you just a little bit more. You won't be getting as many updates as this again so I hope you enjoyed it today.**

**Chapter 27.**

Lauren walked back to the college. It had been hours since she'd walked out of the building and she was going back to continue her work. When she got back to the studio there wasn't anyone else there so she moved quickly over to her workstation. There piled up neatly were her drawings. She stared at the top one, eyeing every detail. Calmly she picked it up, holding it in two hands before her face. The movement was quick and then she had a piece of paper in each hand and she dropped them to the floor. "Rubbish..." she whispered harshly. The next sheet down was screwed up in a ball and thrown across the room, "Trash..." she spat out. Her bag falls off her shoulder as she span in a circle, a gentle clink of glass ringing round the room as it hits the floor and she giggles. She bends over and rummages through the bag, finding the two thirds empty bottle of vodka and she unscrewed the lid and took a swig from it, the bottle tipping faster than she'd realised and some of it spilling from her mouth. She wiped her mouth against her hand and dropped her arm to her side, the bottle hanging loosely in her hand as she surveyed everything before her. Lifting her hand she drinks more of the vodka, two or three mouthfuls this time, wincing as the liquid ran down her throat. She calmly puts the bottle next to her easel and lifts the picture from the stand. Without any hesitation she destroyed it, shoving her hand through it. She dropped it and moved on to the next and the next and the one after that. In the space of thirty seconds she systematically ruined every single one of the pictures she'd done. The area that's assigned to her in the room is a mess and she feels like the room and her entire world is spinning out of control, tilting on an axis that she can't quite get a handle on. She sank to the floor, pulling the bottle down with her and taking another drink. She chokes on the bitter taste and lies on the floor, trying to stop everything; wanting it all to stop but it's relentless, it just won't end and she wished so damn hard that it would. She pulls her phone from her hand, pressing the button to call the one person she needs. As the call is answered she sobs one word, "Daddy..."

TBC

**A/N: And that, my friends, is what I like to call a cliffhanger.**

**I struggled with this chapter so much... writing Lauren drunk was difficult to put down on paper (so to speak) and then the end of the chapter made me cry when I wrote it. And on that note... back tomorrow! I know it's evil but the next few chapters go together so will be tomorrow's efforts. And I'm afraid we're back to the short chapters tomorrow although I think they're the last ones for this story.  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**So despite what I said yesterday, I actually posted five chapters yesterday - and you won't want to miss the last two. This picks up when the last chapter finished. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 28.**

Max was sitting in the car lot, doing some paperwork when his phone rang and he answered it without looking at the screen. Her broken voice brought his world to a standstill. Lauren didn't even say anything else but he could quickly tell that she was drunk. She just cried into the phone and he pulled it away from his ear and checked one of the apps on his mobile. Since Lauren had first come to him about her drinking, when she'd finally asked for help he'd installed an app on his phone that could pinpoint the location of her mobile to within a few feet. Never had he been so grateful for doing that as he was now. He could see she was at the college and he grabbed his car keys and ran from the office. He ignored Jack and Sharon as he ran past them, only one thing on his mind; the wellbeing of his eldest daughter. Putting his phone on speaker he heard her sobbing as he screeched the car away and through the square. Glancing at the time he knew it would take him at least an hour to get to her now and he mentally cursed himself for not seeing this was going to happen sooner. They'd hoped she would get through this without slipping but it seemed Lauren had dived off into the deep end and he just hoped he got there in time. He had a princess to save.

TBC

**A/N: So it's daddy to the rescue - hopefully. This was as difficult to write as the last chapter. Oh and yeah, sorry back to the short chapters but only briefly. Because of this there will be several updates today... but it's the last day of this happening, so enjoy. Back soon...**


	29. Chapter 29

**Like I said... short chapters are back (briefly... no pun intended). This is the shortest yet!**

**Chapter 29.**

The painful sound of her crying was the only sound around him as Max impatiently stood in stationary traffic. He hit the steering wheel with his hand twice, "Come on!" he urged as he saw the traffic lights finally change to green. Forty five minutes to go according to the sat nav.

TBC

**A/N: You're probably wondering how long I can drag this out for... not much longer is my answer. Back soon.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30.**

"Max, are you here?" Tanya said as she knocked on the door for the car lot office. She opened the door, finding Jack inside, looking through the paperwork as he stood behind Max's desk. "Jack?"

"Tanya."

"Where's Max?"

"He rushed off about twenty minutes ago. I thought something was wrong so I came over to check; found the door unlocked so thought I should wait here."

Tanya pulled her mobile from her handbag and dialled her husband's number. "Just goes straight to voicemail." She said after several seconds. "Did he say where he was going?"

"No. He ignored Sharon and me completely."

"I'll go home and see if he's left a message there." She told him, "I'll bring back the spare keys for this place so we can lock it up." She added.

*JL*JL*

Joey was lying in his room, staring up at the ceiling. He'd made the biggest mistake of his life today and he knew it. He should've left well enough alone. She hated him now and he couldn't say he blamed her. He hated himself. She didn't deserve any of this.

He missed her. He still loved her. Their kiss earlier had brought it all back to him. Made it all the more painful for him at the same time obviously. He wished he could pretend that Christmas Day had never happened and everything was the way it had been before he knew. More than anything though he wished his father was dead or never even born in the first place. Most definitely never married his mother.

TBC

**A/N: One more chapter today... Will Max get to Lauren in time before she does something stupid...? Or stupider, I guess. I know you probably wanted to see Max find her but I needed to do this first. We're getting there. Promise!  
**


	31. Chapter 31

**So we're back to Max for this chapter. Will he get to Lauren in time...? Enjoy!**

**Chapter 31.**

Max stopped his car and ran for the entrance of the college, his heart racing as he fought the panic that had built in the last hour or so since he'd left Albert Square. His phone was at his ear and he could still hear her crying, it was much quieter now than it had first been but it was still painful to hear. As he ran into the building he realised he had no idea where she might be so he had to check every single room. There was hardly anyone around and he was beginning to lose hope of ever finding her when he pushed open the door to room 123 and came to a standstill.

He looked at the carnage before him and spotted his daughter lying on the floor, practically curled up into a ball. He strode over to her in three steps, pulling her into his arms and sinking to the floor beside her. "I'm sorry, daddy." She whispered as she felt his arms wrap around her and lift her from the floor.

"It's okay, Lauren." He told her in a whisper, kissing her softly on the forehead and brushing her hair away from her face, "Daddy's going to make everything better." He said gently. Her body was shaking and he didn't know if it was a reaction to the vast quantity of alcohol in her system, adrenalin or just plain shock. Whatever it was, he was worried about her. More so than he'd been for the rest of her life.

The door to the room opened, "Lauren?"

TBC

**A/N: And on that cliffhanger, I'm going to end it for the night. Life's a bitch... a bit like me for leaving you hanging like this for the second night running! From memory, the chapters get longer from this point forward and therefore I won't be updating as frequently either. I guarantee I'll do one a day though. That being said I think it's two chapters tomorrow...  
**


	32. Chapter 32

**So here you find out who it was who walked in the room... Quite a lot of you guessed correctly.  
**

**Chapter 32.**

"It's you, isn't it?" Max asked, staring at the boy before him.

"What?"

"You're the reason for this happening, aren't you?" He said, getting angrier as the seconds went by.

"Is she okay?" He was staring at Lauren as Max held her.

"Does it look like she's okay?" he hissed. "What's your name?"

"Joey." The boy said.

"The one who stood her up on Christmas Day?" Max accused him. Lauren flinched in his arms and he wondered how aware she was of what was going on around her.

Joey looked at the ground guiltily. He looked back at Lauren and her father, "Joey... Branning." He whispered. Max stopped and stared at the young lad. Joey sank to the floor sitting several feet away from the father and daughter, "She made this mess, didn't she?" he asked softly, his eyes surveying the destruction.

"I think so." Max said. "Did you just say...?"

"Derek is my dad." He explained. "I realised on Christmas Day when I got to the square."

"He never even said he had a family..." Max murmured.

"Lauren told me that..." Joey breathed, staring at the girl in Max's arms. "I'll call an ambulance." He said as he continued to stare at her. He dialled 999 and asked for an ambulance, telling the operator the name of the college and the room they were in.

"When did you see her?" Max asked.

"Just before lunch." He admitted, staring round the room and seeing the devastation she'd created. "I thought telling her would help her get over it." He whispered, "I'm an idiot." He berated himself, self-loathing in his voice.

The sound of sirens eventually filled the silence between them and within minutes the door was pushed open and two paramedics walked in with a stretcher. Max showed them the mostly empty bottle of vodka, telling them her history of alcohol abuse and let them take his daughter from him. As they were checking her over he turned his attention to his apparent nephew, "Can I trust you to go to the hospital with her? I'll follow in my car." He said, watching as Joey stared at Lauren. Max could see he cared for his daughter a great deal. "Joey!" he said sharply, drawing his attention back to him.

"What?" Joey said, "Oh, sure. I'll go with her."

"I'll call my wife on the way there so she'll turn up not long after us, I should imagine." Max said distractedly as he saw the paramedics lift Lauren onto the stretcher.

The door to the room opened again and Max was faced with a woman he'd met before, when he'd come to the college with Lauren after she'd applied, "Mr. Branning?" she asked in shock. She spotted Lauren, "Is Lauren okay?"

"Er, no, not really." Max said, "There's been a bit of a situation." He glanced around the room, seeing her do the same, "I'll pay for any damage she's caused," he said.

"I came down because she was late for her tutorial with me this afternoon. I would've come sooner but the phone rang and I couldn't get away." She bit her lip, glancing round the room and seeing the shredding artwork. "She'll be devastated when she realises she's lost all her work." She clasped her hands together, "She was doing so well, she was ahead of schedule." She glanced at Joey, staring at him for longer than he was comfortable with and Max wonders why.

"Mr Branning..." It was a paramedic and it drew the attention of Max. "We're going to take Lauren to the hospital now. She's more than likely going to need to have her stomach pumped."

"Will she be okay?" He asked.

"At this stage it's too early to tell. She's consumed a lot of alcohol and given her history there may be longer term issues involved." The other paramedic was fastening straps over the stretcher. "Would you like to come with us in the ambulance?"

"Joey's going with you." Max said, "I'll follow in the car. I need to call my wife anyway."

"We'll only take family, I'm afraid."

"He's her cousin." Max told him and the paramedic nodded in agreement. Max turned his attention to his nephew, "Don't make me regret this, Joey." He told him softly.

TBC

**A/N: So what did you think of Max's reaction? Realistic or not? One more chapter later tonight...  
**


	33. Chapter 33

**Time for some more of Lauren's family to arrive... and for Lauren to see Joey again. **

**Chapter 33.**

"Max!" Tanya shouted as she ran through the door, "Where is she?"

Max got to his feet, hugging his wife tightly in his arms, "The doctors are with her now. They're probably going to pump her stomach."

"Oh god." Tanya gasped.

Jack walked through the door, seeing his brother and sister-in-law hugging each other tightly. "Max?" Max looked up at him and Jack could see the exhaustion on his face. "What happened?"

"She got drunk..." he told them softly. "Almost a litre of vodka."

Tanya pulled away from him and saw the other person in the room who was currently staying silent. "You!" She cried out. "It's you, isn't it? You're the one who broke my little girl's heart." She walked over to him, staring at his lowered head. "Well, are you going to answer me?"

"Tan, leave it." Max said, his hand reaching for her arm.

"No, I won't leave it. This little prat stands up our beautiful daughter on Christmas Day and she hears nothing from him for days on end. Then he waltzes back into her life and she ends up in hospital, having thrown herself off the wagon. Tell me, if I've missed anything off the list?"

"Babe, not everything is how it seems..." Max started but was interrupted by the doors opening and a doctor appearing.

"Mr and Mrs. Branning? You can see your daughter now. She's awake and feeling a little sorry for herself but she should be fine. I'd like to keep her in, at least overnight to make sure there are no adverse reactions to the alcohol." He consulted his notes, "I'm also going to arrange for her to see a specialist for some tests."

"Tests?" Tanya asked.

"On her liver to start with. She's told me that she's had a problem with alcohol for several years now and has agreed to see a doctor so they can assess if there are any long term issues we should be aware of."

"What sort of long term issues?" Tanya asked softly.

"Damage to the liver, heart, various other organs. That's just skimming the surface but until some tests are done there's little point in giving you too much information. I made your daughter aware of the risks of long term abuse and she asked if there was someone she could see. I would take that as an encouraging sign, Mrs. Branning."

"Can we see her?" Max asked.

"Of course."

Max and Tanya entered the room and Lauren's face lit up when she saw them. Max went to her side and hugged her against him. She began to cry into his shirt and he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"What did you think you were doing, Lauren?" Tanya asked her angrily.

"Tan," Max warned.

She frowned at him. "Is it that boy?" she accused. "Did he do something to hurt you?"

"Tanya, not now." Max snapped as Lauren began to cry harder at her words.

Tanya stared at her husband, surprised by his attitude. She'd expected him to be reacting more to the boy who broke their daughter's heart. She decided she was going to be the person to deal with this, if her husband wouldn't. She stalked out of the room, ignoring Max's calls for her to come back.

"Joey's here?" Lauren whispered once they were alone.

"He is, Lauren." Max said softly, lifting her face so he could look at her.

She gasped as she stared at him, "You know, don't you?" He nodded. Tears flowed from her eyes again, "Do you hate me?"

"No Lauren, I don't hate you." He told her gently, brushing her hair back from her face. "You're my daughter, I could never hate you." He added, his hold on her tightening. And she cried even harder after he spoke.

*JL*JL*

"She wants to see you." Max said softly as he exited the room. Joey stood and walked towards the door. As he walked past, Max grabbed his arm, "Don't hurt her." He told him gently. Joey nodded and walked through the doors.

He stood at the end of the bed and saw her wearily open her eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"What for?"

"Everything..." he said.

"Everything?" she gasped. "You regret this?" she said, her voice wobbling when she asked that question.

He caught onto what she meant quickly and stepped forward, shaking his head. "I don't regret meeting you, Lauren. I wish I hadn't realised. I wish I could go back and not know."

"But you can't..." she whispered to him, resignation in her voice.

"No, I can't." he admitted.

"So you're ending it?"

"I don't know, Lauren." He pressed his hand against his forehead and closed his eyes, willing away the increasing headache that was battering away inside his skull.

She stared at him. "Go!"

"What?"

"I don't want to see you ever again!" she told him, hatred in her voice.

"You don't mean that?" he said, his heart shredded into thousands of pieces at her words.

"I do. I hate you, Joey. You've ruined my life and I want nothing more to do with you."

Each word she said was like a knife to his already tattered heart and Joey took several steps back from the bed. She rolled over so her back was to him, essentially dismissing him. "I love you, Lauren Branning," he told her gently before walking from the room.

*JL*JL*

Max rose to his feet as he saw Joey reappear. He was taken aback by the expression on his face and most certainly didn't expect to see Joey collapse to his knees, clutching at his head before he fell completely to the floor. "Joey!" Max called as he moved to his side. "Jack, get a doctor."

TBC

**A/N: So, yes I know... another cliffhanger. I bet you weren't expecting that... Let me know what you think. I realise some of you aren't going to like that ending but there you go... I wonder what happens next. Back tomorrow...  
**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34.**

Lauren's doctor appeared in seconds and began to assess his new patient, "Can you give me any information, Mr Branning?"

"Not a lot, I only met him tonight." The doctor frowned, having spoken to the paramedic who'd brought Lauren in. "His name is Joey... Joey Branning." Max said quietly, "He's our nephew... but other than that, I know very little."

"Max?" Jack and Tanya both said. They were interrupted by the ringing of a mobile. It was Joey's phone and Max pulled it from his nephew's jacket and stared at the screen.

"Hello?" he said as he answered the call.

"Hello? Joey?"

"Who am I speaking to, please?"

"I'm Joey's mum. Where's Joey? Who's this?"

Max sighed, hating that he was going to have to be the one to say this, "I'm Lauren's father." He said, "Has Joey told you about Lauren?"

"Yes." Her voice was almost hopeful.

"Joey spoke to Lauren today but it didn't go well. Lauren is in hospital." He heard her gasp at the other end of the line. "Joey has just come out from seeing her but he's collapsed and the doctors are looking at him now." He told her the name of the hospital and where they were.

"Mr. Branning, may I speak to Joey's mother?" The doctor asked. Max handed him the phone, "Hello, Mrs Branning? I need some more information about your son before I can treat him. How old is he?" He wrote down her answer, "Does he have any medical conditions I should be aware of? Or is there anything I should know?" There was a brief pause and he glanced at Max before writing something else down. "Okay. From my examination of him, I need to run some tests. I should know more in a couple of hours. I can tell you more once you get here." He handed the phone back to Max and, along with two orderlies and a nurse moved Joey out of the room and into another examination room.

"My name is Max by the way." Max said into the phone. "We'll be waiting for you when you get here."

"Thank you, Max. My name is Lesley. I'll be down soon with his sister."

"Sister?"

"Yes, Alice. My youngest. Derek's daughter."

A couple of minutes later Max ended the call, turning to face his wife and brother. They both stared at him, "I'm going to go and tell Lauren."

"Max, don't you think we need to talk about this?" Tanya said.

"It can wait a few minutes, Tan." He said, pushing open the door to Lauren's room and walking to her bed, "You okay, babe?" he asked her.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Sweetheart, there's something I need to tell you." He started. "It's about Joey."

"Not interested." She whispered.

"Don't lie to me, Lauren." He said firmly. "What did you say to him when he was in here?"

"I told him the truth." She said, sullenly, "That I hated him and I never wanted to see him again."

"Oh babe." He said softly, pulling a chair forward and sitting beside her bed.

Lauren frowned and looked at him. "What is it, dad?"

He took her hand in his, his thumb brushing the back of it gently. "He collapsed after he walked out of here. The doctors are with him now."

"Dad?" she said, tears building in her eyes, proving emphatically that what she'd told Joey wasn't the truth.

"They don't know what's wrong with him. His mum and sister are on their way here."

"You knew about them?" she accused him.

"No, Joey's mum called his phone just after he'd collapsed and I answered it and spoke to her."

"This feels like a bad dream..." she whispered.

"I'm afraid it isn't."

"I wish it was."

"Do you remember what you did at the college, babe?"

She stopped as she tried to remember the blurry memories of the night. She gasped and looked at him as a flash popped into her head, "I destroyed them all didn't I?"

"You did." He confirmed. "I'm so sorry."

"Did I call you?"

"Yeah." Max smiled at her, brushing his thumb across her cheek.

"You saved me..." she smiled at her father; her hero.

"Joey was there too." He said, watching her reaction carefully, "He arrived only a couple of minutes after I did. He called the ambulance."

"He did?"

"Yes. He was worried about you, he told me."

"It's such a mess, dad." She whispered to him.

"Don't worry about that now. Let's concentrate on getting the both of you better, alright?"

"Thanks, daddy." She said, her eyelids dropping as she started to fall asleep.

"It's no problem, baby girl. Get some rest." He stood and kissed her gently on the forehead before leaving the room.

TBC

**A/N: So now Tanya and Jack know who Joey is too... well they know his name. I loved the Max/Lauren scene in this chapter... "You saved me..." Too cute for words. I've also made up a name for Joey's mum - I couldn't find out anywhere what it was so I picked one out of thin air... Lesley was what I came up with. Another chapter tonight... and it's a long one! Back soon...  
**


	35. Chapter 35

**So this is what I like to call 'the exposition chapter'... part 1... For those of you who were asking earlier about Joey's history and his mum's reaction to what Joey told her after Christmas... hopefully that will become a bit clearer after reading this chapter.**

**Chapter 35.**

"What's going on, Max?" Tanya said as soon as he walked out of Lauren's room.

Max stared at his brother and wife, "Let's sit down."

"Max, who was that boy?"

"Lauren's boyfriend... and Derek's son." He told them both. Tanya gasped.

"Derek's got a son?" Jack asked in surprise.

"And a daughter apparently. She's on her way here with Joey's mum."

"How long have you known about this?" Tanya accused him. It wouldn't be the first time he'd hid something from her.

"I found out when I got to Lauren's college and found her. Joey arrived just after I did. He told me then who he was..." Max lowered his eyes to the floor, "Lauren only found out herself today, Tan."

She stared at him when he looked up at her, "So it is his fault she's here?"

"I guess." He frowned as she crossed her arms, a look of anger on her face, "Babe, this isn't really anyone's fault but we need to help them both through this. I don't know much but Joey told me he didn't realise until Christmas Day when he got to the square."

"He came?" she said softly.

"Apparently. Look, I don't know much else but they are both suffering with this. You and I both know that Lauren loves him, Tan and from what I've seen of Joey, I think it's fair to say he loves her too."

"Do we call Derek?" Jack asked. "He's his son after all."

"Let's leave it to Joey's mum to decide when she gets here." Max said.

"What happened today?" Tanya asked.

"Lauren called me. I could tell she was drunk and she was crying. I found out where she was and drove to the college." He closed his eyes, remembering the heartbreaking sight when he got there. "She's destroyed every piece of her work she's done. It's all ruined." He told them, "She was lying on the floor, sobbing with an almost empty bottle of vodka beside her. Joey walked through the door a couple of minutes after I did."

"Do you know what caused her to do this?" Jack asked.

"Joey told her this morning."

"Why would he do that?" Tanya asked, "Why would he hurt her like that?"

"That would be my fault," said a new voice and they turned towards the door, seeing a woman, a young girl standing with her who was a similar age to Abi. "I'm Lesley Branning. Joey is my son." She walked forward, pulling the girl with her. "This is my daughter, Alice." She said.

Max stepped forward, "I'm Max," he said offering his hand, which she took. "This is my wife, Tanya and my other brother, Jack."

"What did you mean a minute ago?" Tanya asked softly.

Lesley and Alice both sat down and the rest followed suit, "Let me go back to the beginning. Before Christmas Day, Alice and I didn't know anything about Lauren. In fact, I only told Alice on the way here. We both knew Joey was seeing someone but he kept it pretty quiet and I never realised how serious he was about your daughter until a few days ago. He got home early in the afternoon on Christmas Day and he was a different boy to the one who'd left in the morning. He slammed up to his bedroom and when I went up to see him a short time later, I could see he was upset." Max noticed Alice look at her mum, with shock written on her face and Lesley saw him notice too. "Joey has never been a boy that shows his emotions openly. He's never had a proper long term relationship. I guess, he's more of a love 'em and leave 'em kind of guy. Even with me and Alice there's been this barrier, it's like he's cutting himself off from us. That's Derek's doing." Her voice turned bitter when she spoke of their brother. "Joey was just seven when Derek and I separated and got divorced. Alice was even younger. Joey was old enough to have experienced living with Derek Branning. He spent the first years of his life learning what it was to be a 'man'." Lesley closed her eyes and Alice leant against her. "Apart from when Joey was a baby, I've only seen Joey cry twice in his life," she said, opening her eyes and looking at Tanya directly. "Both of those times have been since Christmas Day. I've learnt more about my son since that day than I have in the rest of his life." She paused, "Oh, how rude of me, I forgot to ask how Lauren is? Is she okay?"

Max nodded, "She will be." He glanced at Tanya, "Lauren is a recovering alcoholic so the last few weeks have been difficult for her. Today she fell off the wagon and it resulted in her needing to have her stomach pumped."

Alice chuckled softly which caused Max and his family to frown at her. Lesley looked in her direction, a frown on her face, "Alice..." she scolded her softly before turning back to Lauren's family, "Sorry, it's just Joey's been drinking heavily since Christmas Day, which is something he doesn't usually do. He'll drink if he goes out but he doesn't drink at home, it's too close to what his father used to do." She paused briefly, "Until the last few weeks... he's changed. He's hardly slept or ate as far as I can tell. Nothing sufficient anyway. All he's done is drink. That's what I told the doctor earlier."

"That explains the strange look he gave me then..." Max said.

"What?" Tanya asked.

"When he was talking to Lesley and she told him about any medical conditions, he looked at me before he wrote what she'd said down. I wondered what it was about but it wasn't my place to ask."

Lesley nodded, "On Christmas Day Joey told me about what happened later in the evening." Lesley said. "He saw the sign above the car lot with Branning written on it. Then he saw Derek and he knew."

"So he went home without calling her?" Tanya said, her voice a little hard.

"He was in shock. He hasn't seen his father for more than sixteen years and then to..." she paused and glanced at Alice before continuing, "To find out the girl he loves is related to him broke his heart. He couldn't talk to her because he didn't know what to say."

"He loves Lauren?" Alice whispered, looking up at her mother.

"He does, Alice." She confirmed, squeezing her daughters hand. "He told me and it surprised me because he's never said that before. Joey doesn't do love..."

"Should we tell Derek about Joey being in hospital?" Jack asked Lesley.

"You won't get any thanks from Joey if you do..." She said.

"I'd like to see him..." Alice whispered shyly.

"Let's leave it for another time, honey." Lesley said, "Let's get Joey and Lauren better first."

"Can I go and get a drink?" Her daughter asked.

"I'll go with you," Jack said and the two of them walked from the room.

"I'm not sure I want Alice to have any contact with him." Lesley admitted, "I know he's your brother and I'm sure he's different with you but he was a lousy husband and really bad father."

Tanya glanced at Max, "He's certainly something..." she said softly and Lesley smiled at her.

"Anyway, back to Joey... after a few days of him doing nothing but drink Alice said I had to do something. He was killing himself she told me and she was right. He was missing your daughter so much and it was then I realised that he loved her. I told him he should speak to her. I said she deserved to get some sort of closure. It wasn't fair to her for him to just disappear from her life without a word. So I think that's what he did today."

"Well, Lauren's given him closure now too," Max told her sadly. "She told him she hated him and she never wanted to see him again. All of which was a complete lie. He came out of the room after she'd said that and that was when he collapsed."

"I wish they'd hurry up and tell us what's wrong..." Lesley said, glancing towards the door. "I'm sorry that Lauren got hurt in all this. I know it was never Joey's intention to hurt her... and if it makes you feel a little better, he's been hurting too." Lesley smiled at Lauren's parents, "I don't know many specifics of their relationship... do you know when he met her?"

"April," Tanya said softly.

Lesley absorbed her response, "That makes sense. In fact, now looking back at it I'm sure I could even tell you the day. He came home one day near the beginning of the month and there was something different about him. He seemed happy. I didn't ask him about it because I didn't want him to push me away." She smiled, "Your daughter made him very happy." She told them.

"He made her happy too. For the first time we didn't have to worry about there being alcohol around. He gave her the stability she needed to be who she wanted." Max said. "What are we going to do about the two of them? It's clear they're better together than they are apart. I, for one, don't want to lose my daughter and I'm sure it's the same for you with Joey."

"I don't. And I have no problem with him being with Lauren, if you don't. Since I've found out I've been looking into it and legally speaking there's no problem with them being together." Lesley said, seeing the surprise on Tanya's and Max's face. She shrugged, "I wanted to help Joey. He couldn't get his head around the fact they were related, although I'm guessing he didn't know she was his cousin till today. I searched online and found your website, Max. I found some old pictures of Derek's that he left behind. There were a few from when he was young and there was a picture of him and his brothers and sisters with your names scrawled on the back – you were one of them so I knew Lauren was his cousin. I found it last night and was going to tell Joey this morning but he left before I got a chance."

"Do you think he'll want to...?" Tanya started.

"I really don't know. I wish I could say yes but a lot of it will depend on Derek. If he gets involved and speaks to Joey about this, then it's going to get messy." She sighed, "Derek brings out the worst in my son. He will never forgive him for what he did."

"What did he do?" Max asked, already pretty sure he wasn't going to like the answer he got.

Lesley looked down and took a deep breath, "He used to hit me and Joey saw it all. Sorry, he was Joseph then. Derek didn't like the shortened version of his name, probably still doesn't. Once he left Joey wouldn't answer to Joseph at all and he wanted us to call him Joey. I ended up in hospital a couple of times because of Derek and Joey was always petrified when I got home. I could never get him to tell me what had happened while I was gone. It got to the point where I was scared to ask him. Things improved when Alice was born. Derek doted on her, she was a really daddy's girl. She still is in some ways. I know she misses him but she's never known where he was until now and she doesn't really know what he's like either."

"What made you end the marriage?" Tanya asked.

"It was just after Joey's birthday. Derek had actually come to the birthday party, it was the only time he'd ever shown up and he threw all the sandwiches in the sink in front of Joey's friends. Joey was so embarrassed by him. Once they'd all gone home I tried to speak to Derek about it and he didn't like what I was saying and started hitting me. Nothing unusual about that unfortunately but Joey saw it and he tried to intervene. For a seven year old he was a scrawny kid but he stood up for me, trying to stop his dad from hurting me anymore. I'm not sure Derek even realised what he did when it happened... he hit Joey. With such force it threw him across the room and knocked him out." Tears pooled in her eyes, "Joey actually managed to achieve what he'd been trying to do, just not the way he planned. He stopped Derek from hurting me. It was the only time I've ever seen Derek concerned about his son. He knew he'd made a mistake and when we were at the hospital waiting for Joey to wake up we agreed he would leave. We'd get a divorce and he wouldn't see the kids. There are very few things I like about my ex-husband but I do love him for giving me Joey and Alice. That day I loved him because he knew he shouldn't be in their lives. He was dangerous to them and he left. Joey hasn't seen his dad since that day, he was gone before Joey woke up."

The sound of sobbing caught their attention and Max was the first to see her. Lauren stood in the doorway, tears streaming down her face and it was evident that she'd heard at least part of what Lesley had said, "Babe, you're supposed to be resting..." he said, getting to his feet and hugging her to him. She was as pale as a ghost and shivering.

"I want to see him..." she whispered into his shirt.

"The doctors are still with him." He told her, "Come and sit down with us for a little while." He could feel her swaying unsteadily on her feet and he lifted her in his arms, sitting her on his lap as he returned to his seat.

"Lauren, you're bleeding," Tanya said, taking hold of her arm.

"I needed to see him..." she whispered, not seeming to care that her arm was bleeding badly from where she'd pulled out her IV. Tanya pressed a tissue to her arm and got Max to hold it in place while she went to get a nurse.

"Lauren, this is Joey's mum." Max said.

"Hi Lauren." Lesley said, staring at the girl who'd captured Joey's heart. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Joey told you about me?" she whispered, staring at her.

"On Christmas Day... when he got home." Lesley replied softly.

"I guess he thought it was hilarious, didn't he?" she said, her voice almost bitter.

Lesley moved to kneel in front of Lauren and lifted her chin so she could look into Lauren's eyes. "Lauren, Joey loves you. He told me several times since that night and that hasn't changed. He wasn't laughing about what happened. Quite the reverse in fact. He hated himself for hurting you and he wished there was some way he could change things."

"I love him too." She whispered and Lesley smiled at her.

"I know you do." Lesley got back to her feet and returned to her seat.

Lauren leant against her dad's shoulder, "Have they said what's wrong with him?" she asked in a whisper.

"No, I'm getting concerned. I thought we would've heard something by now." Lesley said.

The door to the room opened and they all looked at it quickly, seeing it was Tanya and a nurse. The nurse reattached Lauren's IV quickly but hung it from a movable stand as Lauren wanted to stay with her family while they waited for news of Joey.

Jack and Alice returned to the room and Alice stared at Lauren. Max introduced the two girls and Lauren's uncle crouched in front of her and hugged her tightly, brushing his hand through her hair.

TBC

**A/N: So does that explain everything? I had to stop it there... the chapter was going on far too long. So originally Exposition... part 2 was going to be tomorrow... However... if enough of you ask nicely, I might be persuaded to post it tonight... :-) You have till about 11pm to convince me.  
**


	36. Chapter 36

**So after some gentle persuasion, it's on with the show. Exposition... part 2 at the ready! Enjoy! Hope you don't hate me too much...**

**Chapter 36.**

The family were still sitting and waiting an hour later when the door opened and the doctor returned. "Mrs Branning, can I have a word?"

Lesley looked at her daughter before looking back at the doctor, "You can tell me about Joey in front of his family."

The doctor nodded and moved to take a seat, staring at Lauren for several seconds before starting to speak. "Joey's had a cerebral haemorrhage. This has been caused by the level of alcohol he's consumed over a short period of time and also high blood pressure."

Lauren froze on her dad's lap, staring at the doctor and wondering why it had never happened to her. Why Joey and not her? The family were silent for several seconds as they processed what he'd just said, "What does that mean exactly?" Max asked, squeezing Lauren's hand to comfort her when he felt her reaction.

"It means that unless we can get a control of his blood pressure and if the haemorrhage continues growing at the rate it is now, there's a chance he could have a stroke which could prove fatal. At the moment he's in a stable condition and we're treating his condition chemically while we review how he reacts to that. He's already had a CT scan, which is why it took so long for me to get back to you as they were backed up and I wanted to wait for the results before I told you anything."

"Why did this happen?" Lesley asked. "I mean, he's only twenty-four."

"Like I said, the excessive alcohol he has consumed recently won't have helped. From the tests we've ran it seems he probably stopped drinking a couple of days ago so he's gone from binge drinking to complete withdrawal. You also told me earlier he's been under quite a bit of stress which I'm sure will have led to the very high blood pressure he also has. Add in the fact he doesn't appear to have been eating or sleeping and he was like a ticking time-bomb waiting to explode."

"What happens if the drugs don't work?" Max asked.

"If they don't work or if the haemorrhage gets worse we'll have to operate but it really depends on what happens over the next few hours."

"Can I see him?" Lauren whispered but the doctor didn't hear. Max did though and he looked at his daughter, seeing the horror on her face.

"Are you sure you want to, babe?" he asked her gently.

Lauren looked at him, nodding, "It should be me in there, not him. I'm the one who has alcohol issues not him." She looked down, "I want to apologise for the things I said to him. I lied to him and he needs to know that."

"Okay, let me ask the doctor." Lauren relaxed against her dad, looking at Alice and sending her a sympathetic smile as she sat next to her mum in shock. Max cleared his throat before speaking, "Er, Lauren wants to know if she can see Joey. She wants to speak to him. Is that okay with you, Lesley?" he asked.

Lesley looked at Max and his daughter and nodded her head, knowing Lauren was their best chance of Joey's condition improving. "I have no problem with that." She confirmed to the doctor.

"Before any of you see him, I need to warn you what you'll see." The doctor started, deliberately focusing his attention on Lauren, who was watching him through her hair. "At the moment we've put Joey into an induced coma. This is to give his body a chance to recover from this event. As I've said, we will review his condition over the next twenty-four hours but he needs to have stabilised more before we think about removing this sedation." He paused and looked at the family to ensure they'd all understood what he'd said so far. "Because of this, Joey is in Intensive Care and he's hooked up to various machines. A lot of these are just taking readings and they'll alert us immediately if he gets worse." Lauren looked down at her hands and the doctor sees and guesses she wants to ask something. "Do you have a question, Lauren?" he asks her gently.

She nods, "When he recovers... I mean when you wake him up and he's out of intensive care... what then? Will he still be Joey? The Joey he was before?" she asks, her voice timid and very un-Lauren-like.

"At this stage it's too early to tell. There are pluses and minuses to be taken into account."

"Like what?" Tanya asked, knowing they all wanted to know.

"Okay, well the pluses are his age and general fitness; the fact he was here in the hospital when it happened so he got medical care straight away; the fact his binge drinking has only been for a short period of time."

"And the minuses?" Jack asked.

"His blood pressure is our major concern. We need to ensure it's under control and manageable. It could take us a while to find the right medication to do this or it could right itself. He needs to be kept stress free for the time being. And if he does actually have a stroke, then his long term recovery will depend on the severity of it." Again he looked at the assembled family to see if there was anything they didn't understand, "I know I've overwhelmed you with a lot of information but Joey is actually in the best place he can be now and he's holding his own. They're just getting him re-settled in the ward after his scan and then one of the nurses will be able to take you up to see him. It's only two people at a time though." He got to his feet followed by all of the family apart from Max and Lauren. "And you, Lauren, will be going back to the ward once you've seen Joey. No longer than thirty minutes, please, Lauren."

"Thirty minutes?" she gasped. That wasn't enough time for her to say everything she needed to.

"You can see him again in the morning. At that time, assuming you behave tonight, I should be able to release you and you'll be able to visit him more often."

"Doctor?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Why did this happen to Joey and not me?" she whispered. "I've been as upset as he's been and I've been drinking much harder and longer than he has. It should be me in there, not him."

"I don't know, Lauren. Different people react in different ways." He stopped and then crouched down in front of her, "Maybe you should take this as a sign to change your ways... so that it won't be you next time." He told her gently.

"I will, I promise." She whispered and she really truly meant it.

*JL*JL*

"I'm going to have to get home, Max." Jack said, "Sharon's working tonight and I need to look after Denny."

"One of us should go home too, Max. Abi and Oscar can't stay with mum all night." Tanya said. Lauren was still sitting with her dad and her hand gripped his jacket collar as she heard the possible threat of him leaving. Tanya saw her reaction and sat next to her husband so she could speak to Lauren, "Do you want dad to stay with you, sweetheart. Or I can? It's up to you."

"Daddy..." she whispered, snuggling into him further.

"Okay, darling," Tanya kissed her softly, seeing her daughter smile, "Jack, can I have a lift back?"

"Sure." Jack stepped closer and brushed his hand over Lauren's head, "Look after yourself, Lauren." She smiled up at him. "Call me if you need anything, Max."

Tanya stepped forward and kissed Max, "Are you going to stay all night?" she asked him quietly.

"Yeah, I'll stay with Lauren and keep an eye on Joey, Lesley and Alice." He told her, "Remember, not a word to Derek. The last thing Joey needs is him being here."

"Why don't you take Lauren back to her room for a while? She can have a rest before going to see Joey." Tanya suggested as she saw Lauren dozing against his chest and at Max's nod she helped him move Lauren back to her room by moving the IV stand as he carried their already sleeping daughter to her bed. They both stood watching her once she was settled on the bed, "I can't believe we nearly lost her again, Max." Tanya whispered to him as she leant against him.

"I know. When I answered the phone..." His arms tightened around her, "I didn't think I was going to get there in time, Tan. I thought I was going to walk in there and find her dead." His words are quiet but they hit Tanya hard.

"I thought we were past this. I'm not sure I can watch her go through all that again." Tanya confessed.

"I'd rather watch her go through that than have her end up in Joey's position." He said and Tanya realised it was true.

"Do you think the doctors will find anything wrong with her?" she whispered.

"I don't know babe. Let's not worry about that yet. We just need to concentrate on getting her through the next few days."

"You're right." Tanya said, "I'd better be going if Jack needs to get back. Call me if anything happens."

"I will."

TBC

**A/N: So Joey is actually really sick... did that surprise you? Like I said earlier, please don't hate me. I'm beginning to think I might have a thing for Joey in a hospital bed... blame it on all the medical shows I watch.  
**

**I'm no doctor but I did a little research. Apologies if I've got anything wrong... just call it artistic license. Next chapter tomorrow... and the next few are quite Max-centric (these were all written while I was writing a Lesson Learnt - particularly the scene in the Vic (chapter 16 or 17?) - to counteract the general shittiness of his character in that story). **

**We will now also be changing to only one chapter per day - but to counteract this and so you're don't get too severe withdrawal symptoms, tomorrow's chapter is huge. There is one drawback... I won't be able to post it till quite late. Sorry!  
**


	37. Chapter 37

**I think this is one of my favourite chapters I've ever written... so obviously it's very Max-centric. This goes into a bit more detail about Lauren's recovery from her alcohol abuse (i.e. before the story started). And this chapter is really long... so just this one today. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 37.**

Max sat beside Lauren's bed. He'd been sitting there for almost two hours now. The nurse had arrived and said she could go down and see Joey but Max was going to wait until she woke up before taking her down there. This just meant Lesley and Alice could spend more time with him anyway. Also he hoped that if she got a decent amount of sleep, maybe Lauren would be allowed to stay with Joey longer because he knew she wasn't going to be happy with just thirty minutes. He was holding his daughter's hand and he lifted it, pressing his lips against the back of it, his mind drifting to what he'd said to Tanya before she'd left. He hadn't been lying, if anything, he'd hidden from her just how scared he'd been about what he'd find when he got to her college. A far from forgotten memory ran through his head, seeing Bradley fall from the roof of the Queen Vic and unbidden tears were soon rolling down his face as he realised how close he'd come to losing another child, his baby girl, his princess. It was something he'd dreaded for close to two years now and today it nearly came to fruition.

Lauren had always held a special place in his heart, of all his children she was his favourite. However much he didn't like to admit to having favourites, Lauren was his and always had been. He'd bonded with her the easiest when she was first born and when she was a child, she had definitely been a daddy's girl. Although there had been rocky times between them throughout her teenage years, there had only been one real time where their bond had been seriously tested. Max remembered the day when Lauren had told him to leave the square as if it was yesterday. It was Lauren's words that had hurt more than any other that day and it was because of what she'd said that he'd left. In much the same way that it was her words that influenced his return just a few months later. 'I need your help...' had been the phrase she'd used and it was only then he knew that Walford was where he needed and wanted to be. And he hadn't realised at the time just how much help she would need.

Max remembered when the realisation about her reliance on alcohol had hit home for him and Tanya. It was the day after Pat's funeral when Abi had told them exactly what had been happening with their eldest daughter. To say he'd been shocked and disappointed by her behaviour was an understatement but when he heard her speak at the doctor's office later that day and he'd discovered a lot of her problems stemmed back to when she'd been coping with Tanya's cancer diagnosis on her own, he couldn't help feeling partially responsible. If he'd been there in the first place she wouldn't have been under as much pressure and maybe her drinking wouldn't have got so bad.

However Max had been proud of Lauren when she finally asked for their help just after her eighteenth birthday and he'd been more than willing to support her through those first few weeks. And those weeks had been tough, both for him and for Lauren. It was painful watching her suffering like she had during that time but it was better than seeing her slowly kill herself like she'd been doing with her drinking. Tanya had initially wanted to send her away to a professional centre to get some help but Lauren had hated the idea and after he'd talked to her and spoke to the family doctor to get some advice, Max had offered to help her. Jack had taken over the running of the car lot for a month initially but it turned into almost three so Max could devote his time to being there for Lauren. And it had led to the bond between them being firmly re-established. That's not to say there weren't times when Lauren said she hated him, when she spent hours screaming and crying at him and there was even one time when she'd kicked and punched out at him as her body went through the withdrawal.

The nights had been the worst as she couldn't sleep at all. She had a lot of pent up energy during those times, the days seemed to be when her body ached and she was either being sick or felt so drained of energy she could barely move. At night though, it was almost like flicking a switch and she seemed to come alive. So there were times when the two of them would walk around the square while she tried to get to such a point of exhaustion where she could sleep. They'd talked a lot with the vast amount of time they spent together, about her childhood, her teenage years, about when her drinking really started and how Bradley's death had been the first contributing factor to her steady spiral downwards. This was another reason for Max to feel guilty as he blamed himself for that too. Over time though, Max had really been able to connect with his daughter and to see her now facing having to go through the whole process once more was daunting for him. Not that there was any chance of him not being there for her. He was going to be by her side one hundred percent of the time if he had his way.

It was during one of their many discussions that they'd discussed her returning to school. She'd quietly admitted to him how she really enjoyed her art classes when she was at school but everything else had bored her silly. He watched her as she'd spent an afternoon with him working on a promotional flyer for the car lot. He'd seen how good she was and the life shining from her eyes when she drew so he'd encouraged her to look into something along that line. During one of her better days she'd searched online and had found a couple of courses at some colleges she liked the look of. With Max's help she'd filled in the application forms and sent them off and she'd been accepted at the one she'd really wanted to go to which had truly helped motivate her to deal with her issues.

Max still remembered the joy on her face when she read that letter from them telling her they'd granted her a place starting in September and she'd hugged him so tightly it was like having his little girl back all over again.

Max heard her stir on the bed and looked at her, brushing away his tears so she didn't see. He didn't want her to feel guilty; she didn't need that on top of everything else going on. She opened her eyes and he could see that for a few seconds she was confused about where she was and then he saw the realisation on her face, quickly followed by the sheer terror as she remembered what had happened with Joey. "I'm so sorry, dad." She murmured.

"It's okay, babe." He said, although it really wasn't.

"I didn't mean to do it." Max watched her, knowing it was important that she said what was on her mind. The more she held it in, the bigger the implosion later on. "After Joey told me," He heard the pain in her voice at her words but she kept speaking before he could say anything, "everything was a bit of a blur. I felt numb and I didn't really know exactly where I was. I just ran away from him and once I got onto the main road there was a supermarket. It's a bit like an out of body experience, you know? I bought the bottle without even thinking about it." Tears began fall from her eyes, "I just wanted to forget what he'd told me. I felt cheap and dirty and the vodka helped." Max reached his hand forward and he brushed away her tears gently, "I don't remember going back to the college... I don't really remember much of it once I started drinking. I see flashes of me destroying my pictures. Everything hurt and I was really tired and overwhelmed by it all. Then I knew I needed to call you. I needed you to save me." She whispered the last sentence to him.

"You know I always will," he promised her with a small smile.

"Is mum angry with me?" she asked, frowning slightly. Whereas her relationship with Max had improved, there were times where Tanya's relationship with Lauren hit rock bottom. In fact it was only since Christmas that things had stabilised somewhat.

"No, Lauren. She's worried about what you're facing now and she was scared when I called her last night. We both were."

"I'm sorry, daddy." She closed her eyes, "Can I see Joey yet?" she whispered.

"Yeah. The nurse came a while ago but you were asleep so I let you rest. His mum and sister will be with him now."

"Can we go and see him?"

"Let me go and speak to the nurse outside and see what we can do." He walked out of the room, returning a couple of minutes later. "She's getting a wheelchair to take you down there."

"I can walk..."

"It's a long way and it's standard procedure. You've been through a lot and you haven't been sleeping well. Don't argue about this, Lauren, please."

"Okay." She relented.

The wheelchair arrived and Max helped her into it. He covered her legs with a blanket and put one around her shoulders too. The nurse came in and transferred the IV stand so it was attached to the back of the wheelchair and Max and the nurse started the journey with her down to the Intensive Care ward. When they got there Max could see that Lesley and Alice were both in with Joey.

"I'll go and see if Lauren can see Joey for a little while," the nurse said.

"Thanks," Max said.

"Dad..." Lauren whispered as she stared at the door to the ward.

"Yes, babe?"

"Can you come in with me?" she asked, staring up at him and looking so vulnerable, there was never any possibility of him saying no. He nodded and she smiled in relief. The door to the ward opened and Lesley and Alice walked out.

"We're going to go home and try to get some sleep," Lesley said, "Alice is exhausted and I'm not far behind her."

Max stood and pulled out his wallet, "Get a cab home..." he said, passing her a few notes. Lesley stared at him and he wondered if she'd reject it, "Please, Lesley. You and Alice are family and we look after each other." She nodded, "We'll stay with Joey."

"I'll give you my number in case anything happens." She said.

"I hope I don't have to use it." Max said.

After passing a piece of paper with her mobile number and home numbers on it to Max, Lesley crouched down by Lauren, "It's pretty scary in there, Lauren. Try not to worry, he's doing okay at the moment." She leant forward and wrapped her arms around Lauren's shoulders, "You look after yourself as well, okay." Lauren nodded, surprised by the comfort Joey's mum was showing her. Why didn't she blame her? It was her fault Joey was here, not anyone elses.

Lesley and Alice left and Max pushed Lauren towards the ward and then through the doors. Lauren gasped when she saw Joey in the bed. He looked much worse than she'd thought he would, even after the doctor's warning. "You okay, babe?" Max asked her. Lauren nodded and Max pushed her closer to where Joey lay. Lauren wasn't sure what she was expecting but this hadn't been it. Joey was lying in the bed, his top half naked with a blanket pulled up to his waist and there were several sensors attached to his chest. As she looked at him closer she could see several IV's going into his right arm, much like the one she had. What scared her most of all though was the oxygen tube that was going directly down his throat. The doctor hadn't been kidding either, there were machines everywhere, surrounding both sides of the bed. Lauren looked at them all in bewilderment, hearing the noises they were making but not really knowing what any of it meant.

"I'll give you some time alone with him. I'll wait outside, Lauren. Just let me know if you need anything." He told her gently.

Lauren looked at him, petrified of being in this room on her own, "Can you stay?" she asked him hesitantly.

"Of course." He said with a smile, grabbing a chair and pulling it closer to where she sat.

"I didn't expect him to look like this..." she whispered as she ran her eyes over her... was he still her boyfriend? In her heart he was, of that she was certain. She decided that until he told her otherwise that was how she was going to think of him. "I thought it would just look like he was asleep..."

"I think the oxygen is just to ensure he gets enough." Max rested his arm on the back of the wheelchair, his hand brushing the side of her arm. "If his condition worsens and he does have a stroke, it will be really important that he gets enough oxygen into his system."

"Do you think he will?" she whispered.

"I don't know, babe. I think it's too early to tell."

"Will he end up like granddad?" she asks.

Max looked at her, surprised by her question. She was still looking at Joey and he could tell she was unsure of what to do. Using his free hand he reached for her face and coaxed her to turn it so she had to look at him. "You need to believe that he's going to get better. Don't start worrying about things that haven't and may never happen."

"But..."

"Lauren, Joey needs you to be strong for him now. He can't do this on his own; he needs people around him who love and care for him. Why don't you concentrate on that for the time being?"

Lauren stared at her father, "You never told me what you thought about me and him being together..." she said.

"I just want you to be happy, Lauren. It's all I've ever wanted for you and up until recently you've been just that. I know that was because of Joey so how can I be upset about you seeing him?"

"But we're related..." she whispered.

"I know, babe and I realise it's complicated for you because you've both found this out after the feelings between you have developed but Joey's mum has looked into it and it's not illegal for you to be with him."

"And you would be okay with that?" she asked him in disbelief.

"If I thought neither of you were serious about this or Joey had ulterior motives then, yes, I'd probably not be quite so open to this but I know that's not the case. Joey wouldn't be where he is now if he didn't love you and I can see it on your face every time you look at him. So, yes I'd be okay with you seeing him... That's not to say he's not in for a world of pain if he hurts you again."

Lauren leans against him, wrapping an arm across his waist and half-hugging him. "Thanks dad."

"Why don't you talk to him?" He said to her gently.

"I don't know what I want to say..."

"I thought you wanted to apologise for what you said to him earlier?"

"I did. I do. What if he doesn't want to hear it?"

"Babe, Joey was devastated by what you'd said to him. I think it's unlikely he wouldn't want to hear what you have to say." He pushed her away from him and nudged her towards Joey. "Go on..."

Lauren pulled her chair forward, sitting by his bedside. The fingers of her right hand tentatively touched his left arm and she rested her head softly on his arm, her fingers brushing softly across his skin. She lay like that for a little while, feeling the warmth of his skin heating her cheek. She tried to focus on how she felt about Joey rather than how she was feeling about sitting in this room like this. Finally she felt more centred and she lifted her head and slowly turned her eyes to look at his face. She moved further up the bed, lifting her hand and running her fingers through his hair softly. "Joe," she said in a whisper, "I'm so sorry you're here like this. I know this is my fault and I shouldn't have pushed you away like I did. I lied to you and I swore I was never going to do that." She swallowed and paused as she prepared herself for what she was about to tell him, "The truth is, Joey, I love you so much it was painful for me to think about losing you. And I thought I was going to. I knew in my heart you were going to leave me and it scared me and I didn't know how to react. So I panicked. I want you in my life, Joe. I know you think it's wrong and a little part of me understands that because I feel that way a bit too but more than anything I don't want to be without you. I don't know if I can be. The last nine months with you have been the happiest of my life and I met you at a time when I really doubted I could ever be that way or even deserved to feel that way. My art gave me a little taste for it but it became so much easier once I met you." She swallowed and took a deep breath, turning to look at her dad, "Can I have some water?" she asked him quietly. He nodded and rose to his feet, leaving the room and the two of them alone. Lauren turned back to him, "Joe, I've never met someone like you before. You've shown me what it's like to be loved by someone and treated like the centre of their world. I fell in love with you so quickly and at first I was scared you didn't feel the same way but you showed me such passion and you cared for me in a way I'd never experienced before." She heard the door open to the room but continued speaking softly to her boyfriend, needing him to know everything she felt. "I was so unsure when I first met you. I didn't think someone like you could want a girl like me. I was in a place in my life where I felt so unworthy but you made me realise I deserved someone to love me. You made me feel beautiful, Joey. And suddenly I couldn't imagine you not being in my life. And I still can't. The problem is I don't want you in my life as my cousin, Joe. The way I feel about you is so much more than that. I want you in my future as my boyfriend." She leant down and kissed his shoulder tenderly, "Before I met you I didn't even imagine a future. All I could concentrate on was getting through each day without having a drink. Each moment was a constant struggle with the desire to open a bottle and lose myself in it. Then I bumped, quite literally, into you and everything changed. Suddenly I started thinking about what I wanted to do with my life. Now when I think of what I want in my future, the thing I always see is you, Joe." Tears roll down her face and she brushes her fingers down his face, hoping he can hear what she's telling him. "I imagine what it would be like to have you hold me in your arms every night as I sleep. I want that every day, Joey. I miss you when you're not there. I dream about opening my eyes every morning and seeing you staring back at me. I want your kiss to be the first and last thing I experience each day." She blushed slightly but knew she needed to say this, "I want the emotional connection we share when we make love, Joey. I've never felt that way with anyone else and I know I never will. I love you more than I knew it was possible to do so." She lowered her head to his shoulder and took a couple of deep breaths before looking back at his face, "I think about the possibility of us having children. Me, Lauren Branning, who's never had to be responsible for anything in her life thinking about raising a child with you, if you were awake now I know you'd be laughing. But maybe you wouldn't because I sometimes wonder if you've thought these things too. I wish you could tell me. I'm not saying I want this now. There are a lot of things we need to sort out before we go down that route but for the first time in my life I can see myself doing that in the future. With you." She whispered.

Max stepped forward and passed her the plastic cup of water he was holding, brushing his hand through her hair. He was a little surprised by what she'd just admitted. Obviously he'd assumed their relationship had been sexual, he'd have been an idiot to have thought otherwise. After all they'd been seeing each other nine months. It wasn't something he particularly liked thinking about his daughter so he tried not to wherever possible. But his daughter was an adult now and she was at the age where that part of a relationship was important to her. What really surprised him about what he'd just heard was the part about her having dreamt about a future with Joey, imagining having children with him. Like Lauren he'd never seen her as the mothering kind. She just seemed to be less drawn towards them than, say Abi for example. Lauren had always been a free spirit and he'd never seen her getting tied into one relationship, never mind marriage or children. He, himself, had wanted that for her, knowing she would benefit from the stability a relationship of that kind would give her but he'd hadn't even thought about her having a child which is probably an odd thing for a parent to admit but he hadn't. He took his seat near her again, clearing his throat softly and she looked at him quickly. "The nurse told me the doctor will be around in a few minutes to assess him again."

"Is he going to make me go back to my room?" She asked, a panicky look on her face.

"I don't know, babe."

"I'll be good but I can't leave him alone, daddy." She was gripping Joey's hand tightly and Max had known this was going to happen.

"Let me speak to the doctor, okay. I'll try and convince him to let you stay here. But if he allows it you will follow his instructions to the letter, okay?" She nodded and he left the room, hoping to speak to the doctor before he came into the room.

"Joe, I'm going to have to be quick because I don't know if the doctor is going to let me stay much longer. I'm sorry for the things I said to you earlier. I hope you realise by now that I love you. I need you to help me because I'm scared about what the doctors are going to find when they send me for tests. I know I need to do this, I need to know what damage I might have done but I'm scared I might have done too much. So I want to make you a deal, I'm going to help you through this. We can do this together I know we can. You're going to recover from this, I promise. In return for me helping you with this, you're going to wake up and work really hard to get back to being the Joey I know and love and then together we'll sort out my medical situation. And while I'm asking you for favours, I know I need to stop turning to the alcohol, so can you be what I turn to instead? My dad can't always be there and sometimes I need support that he can't give me and I think you'd be pretty fantastic for that role. So I hope you're up for the job, Joe because I'm more than ready to keep to my side of the deal." She stared at him, a small part of her hoping for a response from him.

The door to the room opened and the doctor and Max both walked in. "How are you feeling, Lauren?" The doctor asked as he walked over to the bed. He began to look at various machines surrounding Joey but she could tell he was waiting her answer too.

"I'm okay. I'll be better if you say Joey is getting better."

"Your dad tells me you got some sleep earlier on, before you came down here."

"Yeah. About two hours apparently."

The room fell silent as he continued examining Joey. He made some notes in Joey's file and did something to the IV. Once he was done he walked round the bed to Lauren after dragging over a blood pressure machine. He put it around Lauren's arm and took her blood pressure. Then he took her temperature. "You seem to be okay, Lauren. Your dad has asked if you can stay here with Joey and despite what I said earlier, I'm going to allow it." Lauren smiled and looked at her dad gratefully. "Under the following conditions," he added and Lauren's smile fell. "I will get a nurse to bring you something to eat and you will eat it all, young lady."

"Okay." She said softly.

"You are also to not strain yourself. I expect you to stay in that wheelchair, beside this bed. No running around. You sit here and keep doing whatever you've been doing." He smiled at her, "His condition is improving."

Lauren smiled at him, blushing slightly. "Do you think he can hear what I'm saying?"

"People who've come out of a coma have said they could hear what people around them were saying but it's different for everyone. I like to think there's no harm in you saying things to him. If he can hear you he'll know when he wakes up. If he can't it's probably cathartic for you to say those things anyway so it'll be beneficial for you as well."

"When do you think you'll be able to take him out of the coma?" Lauren asked, glancing at Joey's face and squeezing his hand.

"We're going to take him for another scan in the morning and it depends on the results of that. At this stage I can't promise anything more than that, Lauren."

"Okay." She said, a little sad she hadn't been able to get any more from him, "I can live with that." The doctor left the room and Lauren turned back to Joey, "Well done, Joe. You're already working on your part of the deal." She said to him softly, confusing her dad completely. "I'm going to be here for you, Joey." She moved a little closer to his head and leant as far forward as she could, brushing her lips against his cheek. She rested her head on his pillow, lifting her hand and caressing his face softly as she stared at him. She lay there in silence for some time, relaxing as she realised that even over the hospital smell she could still catch the faint scent of Joey.

TBC

**A/N: So that was a really long chapter. What did you think? I hope you liked it... Anyway back tomorrow. Sorry it's later than I intended... just needed one read through before I posted and I got home late. Also - I'm not a doctor, nor do I have a drinking problem so I've had to guess a little what it's like to go through what Lauren went through.  
**


	38. Chapter 38

**Glad so many people liked the last chapter so much. ****Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.**  


**Chapter 38.**

Max wiped his hand over his face. He was exhausted. He looked at Lauren and Joey and smiled slightly as he saw his daughter asleep on the pillow. She'd fallen asleep within ten minutes of putting her head down next to Joey's and when the nurse arrived with a tray of food for her she'd taken it away again and said she'd bring her something when she woke up.

He was just thinking of waking her when one of the machines began to blare and he could immediately tell it was not a good alert. Lauren stirred and she lifted her head as soon as she was aware of the noise from above her head. She looked at her dad in terror and he quickly moved to her side. The doors opened and people ran in, moving Lauren and Max out of the way so they could get to Joey. Max wrapped his arms around Lauren's shaking body as they watched Joey get treated.

The doctor rushed in and all the nurses began to talk to him, using some sort of code that Max and Lauren had no hope of understanding. The nurses began to move the machines and bed out of the room and the doctor walked over to where they were. "It's not good news," he said softly to Max. Lauren began to sob even harder as her heart broke. "They've taken him for a scan to confirm it but it looks like he's had a stroke."

"You said he was getting better," Lauren said, "YOU SAID HE WAS GETTING BETTER!" She screamed.

Max crouched beside his daughter and tried to calm her down. "I'm sorry Lauren. Things can happen like this all the time. I'm very sorry." The doctor said.

"So what happens now?" Max asked softly.

"Once we get the confirmation, I'm going to operate. If I'm right the haemorrhage is worsening and I need to try and stop it. It could take several hours before I know any more."

*JL*JL*

The door to the now quiet room opened and Max looked up, "It's a mild stroke." The doctor stated. "But the clot is much larger than I'd like to see." He looked at Lauren who was asleep in Max's lap, "How is she?"

"The nurse came in and sedated her after you left earlier." Max told him.

"I asked her to... It could be a while before we know one way or another and I thought it would be easier for her if she slept through that time." He paused, "Would you like me to get someone to take her back to her room?" he asked.

"It might be better. I need to contact Joey's mum and my family, let them know what's happened." It was something Max really didn't want to have to do but he knew he had to.

*JL*JL*

Max was dreading making this call but he knew he needed to make it. "Hello?" was whispered at the other end of the line.

"Lesley, it's Max." He started gently.

"Is it Joey?" Her voice was more alert this time when she spoke. Max sighed and told her the details, not sugar coating it at all. She ended the call, telling him she'd be there as soon as she could.

He immediately began to dial again, "Max?" was Tanya's bleary response.

"Babe..." his voice broke and he had to stop speaking.

"What is it Max?" she asked, concerned when she heard her husband unable to respond. "Is it Lauren?" she asked worriedly.

"Joey's had a stroke." He told her softly. "They're operating on him now..."

"God Max..." she breathed down the line.

"The doctor thinks it's mild but he was concerned I could tell."

"How's Lauren taking it?" Tanya asked.

"They sedated her. She was very upset."

"Do you want me to come down there?"

"You can't, babe. You need to stay with Abi and Oscar." He reminded her, despite how much he needed her support.

"Why don't you call Jack? He can come down to the hospital..." She said softly.

"I don't know what to do, Tan..." He told her quietly, "How are we going to help Lauren if Joey doesn't make it through this?"

"Do you think that's likely?"

"I don't know. He seemed to be getting better earlier and then he had a stroke. I had to call Lesley and break the news to her over the phone."

"Call Jack, Max. He won't mind." She said in a whisper, knowing how much this was upsetting her husband.

"Sorry for calling so late..." he whispered.

"I told you to, darling. I'll come in tomorrow, once I've got Oscar to school." She promised him, "Give Lauren a hug from me."

"Night babe." Max said before ending the call. He stared at his phone for a few seconds before hitting speed dial number 4 on his phone. "Jack?" he said when it was answered.

"What's happened? Is it Lauren?"

"No. Joey." Words failed him again and he had to pause before speaking, "They're operating on him Jack. He's had a stroke and they had to sedate Lauren."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Jack said, without needing to be asked.

"I can't lose her, Jack," Max whispered. "I can't lose her too."

"I know, Max." Jack said, already moving around his flat as he got ready to go and support his brother. He scribbled a quick note for Sharon and left it on the side in the kitchen. He grabbed his car keys and wallet and dashed from the flat. Max was quiet on the other end of the line but Jack didn't want to hang up. He could tell how close to the edge his older brother was. Tanya was standing on the pavement by his car. He put his phone on mute briefly while he spoke to her, "You okay?" Tanya nodded and he could see she was upset too. He pulled her into a hug and whispered softly in her ear, "I'll make sure he's okay..."

"He's not handling it very well..." she told him.

"I know..." he told her, "I'll look after them both." He kissed her forehead, "I'd better go. Sharon should be able to look after Oscar after school tomorrow... I know you'll want to be at the hospital."

"Thanks Jack." Tanya said. She watched Jack pull away just a couple of minutes later. 'Could this day get any worse?' she asked herself.

TBC

**A/N: Oops! I know a lot of you didn't want me to make this happen to Joey... hope you're not too disappointed. Are you up for a second chapter tonight... let me know. :-)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Well apparently quite a lot of you want to read more... and to celebrate the fact my love for Max knows no bounds (the way I write him anyway)... here's a chapter that focuses a lot on him. I guess that's probably not what you want to see right now... Sorry!**

**Chapter 39.**

Jack walked up to Lauren's room, knowing that was where Max was likely to be. His journey to the hospital had been surprisingly quick although given it was nearly three in the morning, it wasn't a huge surprise.

He looked in Lauren's room but could easily see his brother wasn't there. So he decided to try the side room they'd been waiting in earlier to see if he was there. At first he didn't see Max through the window but then he caught sight of him sitting on the floor, with his arms leaning on his knees and his head resting on them as he leant against the wall. Jack pushed open the door and walked quietly into the room and sat next to his older brother. They sat in silence then Jack reached for Max and pulled him into a hug, feeling his brother dissolve against him, the pressure from the day finally overwhelming him. "How am I going to help her through this, Jack?" he asked softly a little while later.

"She's strong. She's going to get through this because we're all going to be there for her." He said to her.

"You didn't hear her talking to Joey earlier." He said.

"What did she say?"

"She wants to continue the relationship with him." Max said, "The way she spoke about it, she said that he gave her the strength to look to the future. For the first time, instead of just concentrating on getting through the day without having a drink he made her not think about it. She told him she's dreamt about a future and he's always in it."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Surprisingly it doesn't bother me." Max said, glancing at his younger brother, "What do you think about it?"

"I don't know, Max. Some people will have problems with it. It could hurt the family." He squeezed Max's shoulder, "I spoke to Sharon about it when she got home from work and she was telling me about how it was when she got together with Dennis. A lot of people judged them too and they weren't even related."

"So you think it's a mistake?"

"I didn't say that. I do think they've already got a lot to contend with without this additional pressure on top of it. We've seen today that neither of them copes too well under pressure. Maybe it's not worth the risk."

"We'll be there for them to help them cope. What did Sharon say about it? Other than talking about Dennis..."

"She actually thought it was a good thing. A lot of times in the last couple of months we've both commented about how happy Lauren has seemed. He obviously makes her happy."

"He does. I've noticed the difference in her so much since she met him and he seems like a good kid. That's all I want for her. I want her to be happy. Joey does that."

"What about Derek?" Jack asked.

"What about him?"

"Joey's his son. I know Lesley said we shouldn't tell him but..."

"You didn't hear what she told us about him." Max said harshly, "I know he's his father but it's in name only." Jack looks at him in shock, knowing that of all his siblings Max is the one Derek has the closest relationship with. Max sighed, "The last time Derek saw Joey was on his seventh birthday. Del hit Lesley when they got into an argument after Derek ruined Joey's party. Joey tried to stop the fight between his parents and Derek hit him. It was an accident but he hit him with such force that he threw the kid across the room. Derek and Lesley decided to separate while Joey was unconscious in the hospital." Jack stared at his brother, once more in shock at hearing what Joey had gone through. "Lesley told us some other things too. Joey may have changed Lauren but she's changed him just as much. Joey's never admitted to loving anyone in his life, not even Lesley or Alice. He told Lesley just after Christmas that he loved Lauren. She also said that Christmas day was the first time she'd seen Joey cry since he was a baby."

"So we're not telling Derek then?"

"No." Max said firmly.

The door opened and Lesley poked her head through the door, "Hi." She said weakly. "How's Lauren?" she asked, seeing Max's face.

"The doctor had a nurse sedate her. She was becoming hysterical and he thought it might be easier for her to cope with this while he's operating on Joey." Max said. Jack got to his feet and held out a hand to Max, helping him get to his feet as well.

"Are you okay, Max?" Lesley asked.

"Yeah." He said although it was a lie. "I'm going to go and get a coffee. Do either of you want one?" They both answered no and Max walked wearily from the room.

"Do you believe him?" Lesley asked as she took a seat. Jack looked at her, "He's clearly not okay."

"He's very close to Lauren. He helped her deal with her alcohol problems in the last two years and they've always been close but going through that together brought them closer." Jack said, taking a seat beside Lesley. "Also, his eldest son, from his first marriage, died just over three years ago. Max saw it happen and today has scared him because he's worried he's going to lose Lauren too."

"Oh god. That's awful. I'm so sorry."

"It was difficult for the whole family. Lauren didn't handle it well either. She started drinking not long after Bradley died."

"I can see she's very close to Max."

"They've had their problems over the years but since she admitted she was an alcoholic and asked for help they've become much closer again. She called Max this afternoon when she got drunk." Jack looked at Lesley, "I'm sorry this is all happening to Joey. I can't imagine how he's been feeling since he found out about everything."

"He's been really suffering. The first time he's had a proper relationship and she ends up being his cousin. It's kind of tragic really." Lesley bit her lip and looked at the youngest Branning brother, "Lauren seems like a nice girl."

"She is. She went through a rough patch about four or five years ago, not all of it was her fault and the main person to suffer as a consequence was her because she drank to try and deal with what she was going through. In the last year she's become more like she used to be and," he smiled before he spoke again, "She's been so much happier since she met Joey. I wish things had been different."

The door opened and they both looked up. Max stood in the doorway and he looked like he'd seen a ghost. "Max?" they both asked.

"It's Lauren..." he whispered.

Jack sprang to his feet and took the three long strides to his brother's side. "What is it, Max?"

"I went to see her." He said, a haunted expression on his face, "She's awake." He said, looking at his brother, "but she won't respond. She's just lying there. She won't talk to me, Jack. She's just pushing me away."

"It's going to be okay, Max. She's just in shock." Jack said softly, thinking that his brother might very well be too.

"Where's Alice?" Max asked.

"I left her at home. I'll call her once the operation's over. One of us should get a decent night's sleep."

*JL*JL*

They sat in silence for more than two hours before the door opened and the doctor walked in, accompanied by another man. All three of the Branning's got to their feet. "Mrs Branning, this is my colleague, he assisted me in operating on Joey."

"How is he?" Lesley asked.

"The bleed was bad, worse than even the scan revealed but we were able to drain all of the excess blood."

"Do you know if there will be any permanent damage from the stroke? Do you know how bad it was?" Jack asked.

"Like I told your brother before the surgery, it appears to have only been a mild stroke and I'm fairly confident he didn't suffer any lack of oxygen. At this stage it's too early to say if there will be any long term issues until he awakes."

"Do you know when that might be?" Lesley asked.

"I'd like to keep him under for at least another day. His blood pressure has stabilised now and he's also re-hydrated so he's a lot better than he was when he first collapsed." The doctor turned to Max, "Mr. Branning, I looked in on Lauren on my way here and I've given her a stronger sedative to help her sleep the remainder of the night."

"She's not reacting to anything..." he said.

"It's the shock of seeing Joey like that. I think that once she sees Joey in the morning, she should come out of it."

"Will she still be released tomorrow morning?" Max asked.

"I think so." He looked in one of the files he was holding and pulled out a piece of paper, passing it to Max, "I've arranged for a specialist to see Lauren next week. He had a spare couple of hours and he's agreed to see Lauren as a favour to me."

"Thank you, doctor."

"I've also written down there the names of a couple of counsellor's who specialise in patients like Lauren. As I'm sure you're aware, a lot of Lauren's issues stem from psychological issues as well as physiological ones. Given the strain she's going to be under with Joey, I would recommend she speak to one."

"I'm not sure how she'll feel about that."

The doctor smiled at him, "I think you might be surprised, Mr. Branning. She's had several big scares tonight and I think she might be ready to talk about it."

"I'll talk to her about it and try to convince her." Max said.

"Can we see Joey?" Lesley asked.

"Yes. A nurse will come down and take you to him when he's back in Intensive Care. He's in recovery still at the moment and they're going to do another scan."

"Thank you so much, for everything you've done."

TBC

**A/N: So that wasn't too bad, right? You got a bit of resolution about Joey and Lauren too. Anyway, that is definitely it for tonight. Back tomorrow.**

**Oh and how cute were the Lauren/Joey bits tonight? It took me a while to realise what we were seeing but then I was like YAY! I wish they'd do that more often...  
**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40.**

Max, Lesley and Jack followed the nurse to see Joey. All three of them went into the room and Max and Lesley found a very different Joey to the one they'd seen earlier. The machines were still surrounding him but he seemed to be connected to even more and there were many more sensors on his head and chest. His head was now swathed in bandages and his face was deathly pale. Max became fixated on watching the heart machine, his eyes following the trace as it moved steadily across the screen. Lesley moved to the top of the bed and kissed her son tenderly on the forehead. She fell into the nearby chair and began to cry as her hand rested on his shoulder, almost scared to touch him anywhere else. Jack moved closer to her and put his arm around her as she cried.

"I'm going to go and see Lauren," Max said softly, needing to get out of the room. He left the room quickly but instead of turning in the direction of Lauren's room he moved instead towards the exit of the hospital.

He stood outside, a cigarette in his hand which he was puffing on occasionally as he stood leaning on a nearby fence. He was running on pure adrenaline now and he was trying to psych himself up to go and see his daughter again. He hated seeing her in that room. He didn't want to see her lying in the bed like that. It reminded him of the first couple of days after she'd stopped drinking, it'd been a really painful stage of her recovery where even breathing had been agony. She'd been suffering so badly that she'd pushed everyone away from her, including him and she'd just lie in her bed like she was at the moment. This had continued for about six days before she started to feel better. Max had hated seeing her like that then and he wasn't sure he could face seeing her like it now.

Max sighed and stubbed out the cigarette, thrusting his hands in his pockets and going inside to his daughter. He pushed open the door and saw Lauren was asleep. He dragged the chair over from the side of the room, as close to her head as he could get and sat in it. Leaning forward he brushed his fingers through her hair, pushing some of the strands behind her ear, away from her face. "Babe, Joey's operation is over." He told her in a whisper, "The doctor's pleased with how it went and said he's now much better than he was earlier. He thinks the stroke was mild so there's a good chance Joey will be okay. We're going to get through this, babe. I promise you. All of us are going to help you and Joey through this. So I need you to wake up and come back to me. I need my princess back," He kissed her gently on the forehead and saw her smile softly in her sleep. "I love you, Lauren." He told her in a whisper.

*JL*JL*

Lauren opened her eyes and turned her head, seeing her dad asleep in the chair beside her bed, "Daddy?" she said hoarsely.

He woke as soon as she spoke and looked at her, startled, "Lauren?"

"How's Joey?" she whispered.

"He's come out of the operation okay. They stopped the bleeding and he's in a more stable position than he was before."

She sighed in relief, "I want to see him."

"I know. I think the doctor will be around soon to release you. We can go and see him after that." She pouted slightly but didn't say anything. "It was a mild stroke, Lauren." He told her.

"What does that mean?" she asked him.

"It means things are more hopeful than they might have been."

"So he's going to be okay?" she asked hopefully.

"It's too soon to tell but his chances are better than we first thought."

"I was so scared I was going to lose him."

"I know, sweetheart. I know." The door opened and a nurse brought a tray of food in for Lauren. She placed it on the table she pulled over the bed and Lauren looked at it in dismay. "You need to eat, babe." Max reminded her.

"I'm just not really hungry."

"Babe, the sooner you eat the food, the sooner you get out of here and you can see Joey." Max reminded her. "Anyway this was one of the things the doctor wanted you to do last night."

Lauren sighed and pulled the tray closer. On the tray was a plate that held an omelette as well as another smaller one holding some toast and jam and there was also a glass of orange juice. She picked up her cutlery and slowly cut a piece of the omelette off. She ate slowly, grimacing every now and again when her stomach tried to rebel against its latest addition. She gave up on the omelette partway through and turned instead to the toast, spreading the jam on it and then biting on a piece. She moaned softly as she swallowed, "I should've just skipped the omelette and gone for the toast." She laughed.

"Is it nice?" Max asked, pleased to see his daughter smiling.

"Yeah." She said, "The omelette was rank. Cold and slimy." Max laughed at her description.

After about ten minutes Lauren had eaten all the toast and drunk the juice. The door opened and the nurse came back, taking the tray from Lauren. "The doctor will be with you shortly." She told them both then walked out of the room.

*JL*JL*

The door to the room opened again a while later and her doctor was back. "Lauren, how are you feeling?" he asked as he studied her file.

"I'm okay." She said.

"The nurse said you didn't eat all of your food."

"I ate all the toast and some of the omelette but it was cold and slimy. If I'd ate anymore of it I'd have thrown it back up." She said. The doctor laughed at what she'd said and Lauren looked at her dad with relief. "How's Joey?"

The doctor smiled at him again, "His condition has improved steadily since the operation. He'll be going down for another scan later this morning. I thought you might want to see him quickly before he does as he could be there a while."

"Really?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes. Joey's mother suggested it actually but I think it's a good idea."

"Can I go now?"

"In a few minutes. A nurse will come in and remove the IV from your arm. Your mum is outside and she has some clothes with her for you to change into now you're being released." Lauren looked at her dad and he stood and went to get his wife. "Lauren, I've given some information to your dad about an appointment with a specialist. Also I've given him some numbers for some counsellor's; I'd recommend you choose one of them to speak to." The doctor moved closer, "Your dad said you might be reluctant to do this but I think with everything you've been through recently and with your issues with alcohol, I think you'd really benefit from this. And the ones I've suggested specialise in helping young people like you so I think you will like them."

"I'll think about it. I can't promise it."

"Can I ask why you're reluctant to?"

"I'm just not sure I'd feel comfortable speaking to a stranger."

"Sometimes it can be easier talking to someone who doesn't know anything about you. They won't pre-judge you. They can give you unbiased advice."

"I hadn't thought of it that way."

The door to the room opened again and Lauren's parents walked in. The doctor smiled at them both and patted Lauren on her leg before leaving the room. "You okay, babe?" Max asked her.

Lauren nodded. "Mum..." she said softly, looking at her mother. Tanya rushed forward and pulled her daughter into her arms. Lauren began to cry again as her mum comforted her. Once Lauren had calmed down and the nurse had been in and disconnected the IV from Lauren's arm, Lauren was ready to leave. She was now desperate to see her boyfriend.

"I'm going to go have a cigarette," Max said, leaving the two girls to it.

Lauren had a quick wash in the sink in the room then walked back to the bed. "Is dad okay?" Lauren asked her mum quietly as she started to dress in the clothes her mum had brought in for her.

"He's just been worried about you, sweetheart. The last day or so has brought back a lot of bad memories for him and he's been scared by it all. He'll be fine. Don't worry about it, Lauren."

Lauren was staring at her mum, her face paling again. "It didn't even occur to me. I'm so sorry, mum."

"I know you are, sweetheart. Why would it occur to you? You've had other things on your mind to think about. What you need to concentrate on now is you and your recovery."

"And Joey..." Lauren added with a slight flush to her face.

"Yes, Joey too." Tanya said with a small smile. Tanya watched as Lauren got herself ready and brushed her hair, fixing it in a messy ponytail. "Give me a hug, sweetheart," Tanya said once Lauren was all dressed. Lauren came into her arms and Tanya held her tightly against her, "Shall we go and see if we can find your dad?" she asked her. Lauren nodded. Tanya picked up the small bag she'd brought with her and took Lauren's hand.

TBC

**A/N: I promise the next chapter Lauren sees Joey again... and she learns a few new things about her boyfriend. Back tomorrow! Or do you want another chapter?...  
**


	41. Chapter 41

**Apparently Lauren wasn't finished pouring her heart out to Joey from a few chapters ago so she's back for more again. I hope you like it. Lauren also finds out some things she never knew and there's some interaction with Joey's mum.**

**Chapter 41.**

As Tanya and Lauren walked down the corridor of the hospital they found Max heading back to them. He stopped and smiled at his girls, taking Lauren's other hand as they walked up to him. Max walked them down the well-trodden corridors towards the Intensive Care ward.

"I thought Jack was here?" Tanya said as they reached the ward and found the room empty.

"He went back with Lesley to get Alice." Max explained. "He left a voicemail on my phone which I got when I went outside."

"He's in there on his own," Lauren whispered, looking at Joey through the window of the door.

"Why don't you go in there, sweetheart? Your dad and I will stay out here."

"What about if something happens?" Lauren said, glancing at her dad.

"The nurses are keeping an eye on him. You heard the doctor earlier; his condition is improving all the time." Max said, "You go in there and talk to him. He'll want to hear your voice, babe."

Lauren still looked hesitant and Max opened the door for her, holding it open so she could go in. She stared wide-eyed at her dad before moving and going through the door. She stood in the doorway and looked at Joey once she was in the room. It was even worse than the last time she'd seen him, so much scarier than she'd anticipated. She walked to his bed and stared down at him. Both her hands gripped his that was nearest to her. "Hey baby... it's me. I've officially been released from the hospital so I've come here to be with you while I wait for you to get better. I was so scared last night when the alarm started blaring." She sat in the nearby chair and leant closer to him, her mouth almost at his ear, "I thought I was going to lose you, Joe. They had to sedate me apparently because I got myself into a bit of a state. I think we need to stop doing this to each other. It can't be good for us to keep having to go through this." She kissed his cheek gently, wishing she could kiss him on the mouth instead. "So my parents know about us now. I mean, they know everything. Dad was even in here last night when I was talking to you so he heard me say some things he probably wishes he could forget. You know what's surprising though, they don't seem to mind about us being together. My dad was saying he just wants me to be happy and he could see that's what you make me. So I'm thinking that if they don't mind, your mum doesn't mind and apparently it's legal we could do this. We really could. Doesn't that sound pretty amazing?" She smiled at him, wondering if he would feel the same way, "I've met your mum. She seems really nice. She's being far too nice to me, if you ask me. If I was her, I'd be kicking and screaming at me. After all, it's my fault you're here. If I hadn't been so nasty to you, you wouldn't have collapsed. I'm really sorry about that, by the way. I know I told you this last night but I just want to make sure you know." She bit her lip as she thought of something else to speak to him about, "The doctor thinks I should see a counsellor. He said it might be easier to talk about all the things in my head with a stranger. I just don't know, Joe. I'm scared that if I start talking to someone, I'll never stop. I mean, my life has been kind of complicated, without even taking into consideration what's happened in the last couple of weeks. What if I spoke to someone about us and they said we shouldn't be together?" She closed her eyes, willing away the tears that had built since she'd started talking to him, "I couldn't bear it if that was to happen." She paused to catch her breath and it took her a couple of minutes before she spoke again, "Oh, Joey, I heard some of the things your mum was telling my parents about your dad. Your questions on that first day we met make sense now. You know, when you asked if my dad had been violent? Little did we know they were brothers, eh? I'm sorry your dad did that to you. It's awful but then I've met your dad and I can't say I particularly like him. I try and avoid him as much as I can... I'll do that even more now I know a bit more about him." She smiled at him, "You know he managed to piss me off on Christmas Day too. My dad was telling mum about what had happened with you not turning up and your dad managed to tell the whole family I'd been stood up... in the only way he knows how to... loudly. I was mortified and Dad was pretty angry. I guess that's another thing you should know... or maybe you already do, I'm a bit of a daddy's girl. I was when I was small but that changed when I got a bit older. We've become really close again since my eighteenth birthday though. He helped me deal with my alcohol issues. He took three months off work while uncle Jack looked after the car lot and he was with me the whole time almost. We talked about everything. About Bradley... I don't think I've told you about him. I don't talk about him very much. I'll tell you about that some time soon. About what it was like after I got taken into care. And why that happened in the first place." She chuckled, "I bet you're wondering what kind of weirdo you've been getting involved with now, aren't you? I promise once you're better we'll sit down and I'll tell you everything. I haven't been hiding it from you, honest... it's just it was such a long time ago, it's like it all happened to someone else. It's some of the many things that led to me turning to the alcohol. I'm sure I'd be welcomed with open arms on the Jeremy Kyle show my life's seen that much turmoil. I just want a bit of normality in my life and for me that's you. You make everything better, Joe. You're my rock. The last couple of weeks have been so painful and I'm not blaming you, truly I'm not. I think my dad summed it up pretty well last night. He said it must've have been really difficult for you to get your head around what you'd found out because the emotions between us both had already developed when you found out we were related. I think if I'd been in your position on Christmas Day, I'd have done the same thing you did. Actually I'd have probably drowned myself in a bottle of vodka like I did yesterday but I would've run away from the situation first. I mean, how do you tell someone something like that?" She got to her feet and kissed his forehead, leaving her lips pressed against his skin for slightly longer than necessary. "I've really missed doing that, Joey."

Lauren sat down again and stared at Joey. Her hand reached for him and she found herself brushing her fingers along his jaw. It felt great to touch him again. The door to the room opened and Lauren glanced to her left. It was Joey's mum. "You okay, Lauren?" Lauren nodded, looking back at Joey. She lifted his hand from the bed and kissed his knuckles. Lesley sat on a chair she'd moved near to Lauren's. "How's he been?"

"The same. Sorry, did Alice want to come in? I can go..." Lauren said softly.

"No, it's fine. Your uncle Jack has taken her and your parents for breakfast. Anyway I thought it would be nice if we got to know each other. You're important to my son and I want to get to know the girl he loves."

Lauren turned her head and looked at Lesley. "He still loves me?"

"Oh, yes, Lauren. More than anything." Lesley watched Lauren's face, seeing the shock written across it.

"I thought he'd been lying when he said that to me. After everything at Christmas, I assumed he'd been messing me around."

"Joey may have been like that in the past with other girls but I can tell it's different with you."

"How do you know?"

"Because Joey has never told anyone that he loved them. Not me. Not Alice. I've told him many times I love him and he just says 'me too' back. If he actually said he loved you... he meant it."

Lauren blushed a little at her words, "He said it all the time. I didn't realise he never said it to anyone else." Lauren whispered, her hand tightening on his as she realised just how much he felt for her. "He told me within the first couple of days of meeting. It took me months to say it back to him."

"Did you not know if you loved him?"

"It wasn't that. Before I met Joey I was in a pretty bad place. I mean, I'd sorted my life out. I'd stopped drinking and I'd gone to college but I still didn't really feel like me. And I still wanted to drink every day. I knew no guy would ever be interested in me. Who would be? I'm the local drunk and well... let's just say I'm apparently more attractive to mankind when I've had a few to drink. Now, I'm just boring. I don't go out. I don't go to parties, clubs, pubs or anything. I have no life whatsoever. Then I bump into Joey and well... he's Joey. He's drop dead gorgeous, funny, witty, really romantic. I thought he'd be really big headed about it but he isn't. I seriously doubted he'd be interested in someone like me. But he was. He made me feel special and he treated me like a princess," Her choice of words made her smile but she continued speaking, "And still I wondered... I kept expecting things to go wrong. That something would happen and it would all be over."

"What changed your mind?" Lesley prodded, interested in hearing about her son's relationship.

"Your son." Lauren told her with a smile, "He romanced me. He came to see me at college every day. He'd send me texts or call me all the time. He kept reminding me how much he loved me and finally I began to believe him. Once I'd realised that it didn't take me long to admit to myself that I felt the same way about him too."

"So when did you tell him?"

Lauren blushed, "It was in July. You and Alice had gone away for a couple of days and it was the night before I got my results from college and I was really nervous. I came over to your house and Joey had cooked me a meal. He really surprised me. It was the first time we'd spent the whole night together. It felt like the right time to tell him."

"What is it you do at college?"

"I'm an art student." Lauren said softly.

"I'd love to see your work. I'm sure it's really good."

"I kind of destroyed it all yesterday afternoon." Lauren admitted sadly, "I've got to do an exhibition at the end of the school year with twenty pieces in it. I was ahead of schedule because I'd already finished fourteen pieces but I ruined them when I was drunk." Lauren looked at Joey's face, "I'm going to have to start again from scratch. I'm not sure I'll get it done in time." She admitted.

Lesley put her arm around Lauren's shoulder, "Let's not worry about that now."

"I do have one drawing." Lauren whispered. "It's a picture I did of Joey on the first day I met him. When I got to college after having coffee with him I tried to get his face on the paper. I wanted to remember everything about the way he looked. I met him for lunch that day too and when I got back to where I work I finished the drawing. I refined it over the next few months."

"It wasn't destroyed?"

"No. It's at home in a frame. I was going to give it to Joe for Christmas. After he didn't show up I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it. It made me think of happier times with him."

"I'd really like to see it..." Lesley said to her softly, reaching over and squeezing Lauren's hand as it rested on her son's. "You know I think my son has made a very good choice in the person he loves." She added.

"I think it was me that made the better choice." Lauren confided in her, "I'm just sorry he ended up like this. I wish I could take back what I said to him."

"This has been building for a few weeks, Lauren. It wasn't just what you said, darling." Lesley tried to console her, "And this whole situation is neither of your faults. You can't help who you fall in love with and there was no way either of you could've known you were cousins."

A machine started bleeping and Lauren looked at Joey in despair, tears instantly pouring from her eyes. "Joe..." she whispered.

Nurses and the doctor ran into the room and began to deal with Joey. Max and Tanya came in as well, having seen the staff dash into the room. Max went to Lauren, seeing the devastation on her face and hugging her against his chest while they both watched the activity in the centre of the room. Tanya was with Lesley, knowing the heartbreak Lesley was feeling watching her child suffer, having been in the same position herself with Lauren.

The doctor walked over to them after several minutes, "It's good news." He told them quickly. "Joey is fighting the sedation. He's trying to wake up."

"When will he be awake?" Lauren asked.

"I've actually increased the sedation a little to keep him under. I'd like to ensure he's a little stronger before we allow him to wake up. We're going to take him for some scans now and it's going to be a while so I'd recommend you go and get some rest and come back after four. Once I've had a chance to look at his test results and assuming everything is looking good, I'll slowly remove the drugs from his system and sometime during the night he should wake up." The doctor smiled at the assembled family, glad to be giving them some good news for a change.

"When will we know about any issues from the stroke?" Max asked.

"Mainly when he wakes. Some of the tests we'll be doing are to see if there is any damage to his brain and heart but the main problems won't be diagnosable until he's awake. We'll then be doing some tests on him for any physical or mental impairment." He saw the nurses all standing to one side of the room, waiting for further instruction from him, "I'll give you all a few minutes with Joey before we take him for the scans."

Lesley turned to Tanya, "Can you get Alice? She should see her brother before we leave." She asked and the blonde woman walked out of the room to get her niece. Lesley walked over to the bed and kissed her son gently. Her hand reached for his forearm and squeezed it gently, "Glad you're coming back to us, Joe." She told him softly, "Alice will be in shortly to see you and then Lauren will see you as well. The doctors are going to take you for some more scans so we won't be here for a while but we're coming back this evening and then we're going to stay here until you wake up. I love you, Joey." She kissed him again and wiped away a few tears, standing back up as Alice walked into the room.

Alice walked over to her mum's side, "Is he going to be okay, mum?" she asked softly.

"He's going to be fine, aren't you, Joe?" Lesley said, trying to reassure her daughter. "Why don't you talk to him for a few minutes before the doctor takes him for some more tests?" Alice sat in the chair near Joey's head and Lesley stepped back towards Lauren and Max, giving Alice some time alone with her brother. Lesley hugged Lauren gently, "You can have some time with him when Alice has finished."

"Thanks Lesley," she whispered. "Mum and dad are going to take me home when he's gone down for the tests. I can bring that picture back in for you this evening though, if you'd like?"

"That would be lovely, Lauren." Lesley smiled at the girl fondly. Max looked surprised and Lesley noticed but didn't say anything.

"Why don't you go and speak to your mum for a few minutes, Lauren. Make sure she's okay for me, yeah?" Max said to her softly.

"Sure, dad." Lauren left the room with one last glance over her shoulder at Joey.

"You looked surprised when she said about the picture, Max?" Lesley said to him.

"Lauren is very protective of her art. I'm pretty sure Joey is the only person other than her teachers to see her work." Max explained.

"She didn't say anything..."

"What's the picture of?" he asked.

"It's a picture she drew of Joey. She was telling me earlier she drew it on the day she met him and she was going to give it to him as a Christmas present."

"It's probably very good. She got an A last year in her classes and I know her tutor has been impressed by her work."

"Do you think she'll get all her work done again in time for the end of the year? She was telling me how she'd damaged them all."

"I don't know. I think she'll need to talk to her tutor about it... and a lot will depend on what happens with Joey, I guess." Max smiled as he saw Lauren through the door of Intensive Care, "Her drawings are very good. I saw some she'd done before she went to college, while she was working on her alcohol problems. I mean that was before she'd really been taught anything. What she showed me though was good. Since she's started college she's become very protective of it."

"She seems quite insecure about some things..." Lesley said softly, hoping not to offend him.

"She is. The alcohol used to mask that, in fact in some ways it made her too confident but she's really very insecure."

"She told me she couldn't understand why Joey would want to date someone like her... but I can see why he would. She's beautiful and I can see why my son would worship the ground she walks on. She's the perfect person for him, I think."

"He certainly made her happy. It broke my heart to see her so upset at Christmas. She was inconsolable and it was such a change from how excited she'd been the day before. We'd actually been teasing her about it because she was so giddy."

"I wish things could've been different. That they hadn't had to go through all that heartache."

"Me too." Max said.

The door opened and Lauren came back in, Tanya with her this time. Lesley went over to her daughter and put her arm around her shoulders. Alice stood and gently kissed Joey, "See you later, Joey." She whispered to him. Lesley smiled at Max and his family and then led Alice out of the room.

"We'll see you later..." she told them before closing the door.

"Jack is going to drop them off at their house," Tanya said to Max.

"Good idea." Max said.

Lauren walked over to her boyfriend and sat next to his bed again, "Hey baby, it's me again. I'm going to be quick this time because the doctors are coming soon to take you for some more tests. I wanted to say thank you for trying to keep our agreement earlier. I'm going to be here later when you wake up and the first thing I'm going to do is kiss you. One of those ones that makes my head spin and me completely lose focus. I wish I could run my fingers through your hair but you've got a bandage in the way so we might have to wait a while for that. I'm going to bring in your Christmas presents later too. I know it's late and I guess you may not want them now but I want you to have them." The door opened and some nurses and orderlies appeared to take him away, "I'm going to have to let you go now, Joe." She stood up and kissed his face repeatedly. "You be good for the doctors and no flirting with the pretty nurses, you hear me. I love you Joey Branning," she whispered to him.

TBC

**A/N: And that really is it for the night... And, see, there was a slight improvement in Joey's condition. I think tomorrow will surprise you... I'm a right cow telling you that, aren't I? Anyway... back tomorrow.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42.**

Lauren was in the back of her dad's car, travelling back to her home. Her thoughts, however, were still firmly located at the hospital. She'd been reassured that if there were any problems the hospital would call Lesley and then her father but she still worried. The car stopped and Lauren realised they were back in the square. "Come on, babe." Her father said to her, opening her door and holding a hand out towards her. She climbed out of the car and her eyes ran around the area. Everything looked exactly the same as it had two days earlier but her life had changed irrevocably.

"Maxy!" was bellowed across the square and Lauren winced when she realised who it was. Uncle Derek. "Where have you been, Max?"

"Not now, Derek."

"We've been worried about you."

"Lauren was unwell. We've been at the hospital."

"Why didn't you call us? Carol and I could've been there for you." He said.

"It was fine. Lauren didn't need her whole family there... She just needs rest now." Max lied easily.

"How are you feeling now, Lauren? Better?" His words could've been meant in kindness but all Lauren could hear was the smarmy tone of his voice that made her clench her fists.

"Fine, thank you uncle Derek." She looked at her dad, "I'm going to go inside and go to bed, dad." She told him, needing to get away from Joey's dad.

"Well if you need anything, Lauren, you know where I am..." Derek said and Lauren walked away quickly before she told him where he could stick his offer.

Her mum was waiting by the door and put her arm around her as she opened the front door and then ushered her into the house. "Why don't you go and sit in the lounge, sweetheart? I'll go and get a blanket and you can get some sleep."

"Okay, mum." She was really very tired and she could hardly remember making it onto the couch.

*JL*JL*

Max walked into the house, his mood having declined since their arrival back on the square. The last person he'd wanted to speak to was his eldest brother but unfortunately he'd been unable to avoid him. He looked into the lounge and saw Lauren lying on the couch, a blanket pulled over her and she was fast asleep.

"She was asleep the instant she lay down..." Tanya said softly as she came up behind him.

"She needs the rest." Max replied.

"You do too, darling." Tanya reminded him.

"I'll be fine."

"Max, you need to look after yourself too. We don't need you becoming sick as well as Joey. How do you think Lauren would deal with that? Eh?"

"Okay." He grudgingly admitted.

"I'm going to make you both some food for later." Tanya told him as he began to walk up the stairs.

"Thanks babe."

*JL*JL*

It was nearly half two by the time Lauren woke again and she found Abi sitting on the armchair when she opened her eyes. "You fell off the wagon again then..." Abi said.

"Abs..."

"When are you going to stop hurting this family, Lauren? Stop being so selfish all the time. Not everything in this house is about you, you know." Abi got up from the chair and moved closer to her sister, "Do you know how much you hurt mum and dad every time this happens? Mum was really upset when she came home last night. She spent all evening cleaning the kitchen and making sure there's no alcohol anywhere..." Lauren stared at her sister, tears flooding her eyes, "I'm sick of it, Lauren and I know mum and dad are too. I've heard them talking about it. It's got to stop."

"Abigail Branning... stop that right now." It was Tanya who'd just walked into the room, hearing the raised voice of her youngest daughter.

"No, mum. Someone needs to tell her this. You and dad won't so that only leaves me. She can't keep doing this to us!"

"What's the ruckus down here...?" Max said angrily as he walked into the lounge. He saw Lauren crying softly on the couch and went to her.

"Yeah, that's right. Go to Lauren!" Abi spat at her father, "Must make sure the alcoholic is okay... even though she brought this on herself. Nobody made her drink herself sick..."

Lauren began to cry harder and Max tightened his hold on her. "Sit down, Abs." He says softly.

"I give up... I'm going up to my room to do some studying and then I'll go and see Jay. I'll eat at his."

"I said sit down!" Max said, his voice harder this time.

"Do as your father said Abi," Tanya says gently.

Max eased Lauren up until she was sitting up and Tanya moved to sit the other side of her. Abi sat back in the armchair but scowled at her sister as she saw her parents pandering to her once again. "Abi, what we're going to tell you goes no further than this house. Only we know so far and your uncle Jack and for the time being that is the way it's going to stay." Tanya said, her hands holding one of Lauren's.

Lauren sobbed against her father's chest, knowing what they were about to tell her sister and wondering how Abi would react. Before he spoke Max kissed Lauren's forehead, frowning at his other daughter when he saw her roll her eyes in a more typical Lauren reaction. "Lauren's boyfriend contacted her yesterday morning and she met him." Max started gently.

"What's she doing that for after what he did at Christmas?"

"Because she loves him and she wanted to know why he didn't turn up." Tanya told her, beginning to get annoyed with the unsympathetic way Abi was treating her sister. It was very unlike their youngest daughter.

"He sounds like a right loser..." Abi muttered.

"He's not a loser!" Lauren said sharply, "Take that back, Abs. Joey is the nicest person I've ever known. He loves me and he looks after me."

"Yeah, he's so nice he stood you up on Christmas day. He sounds amazing..." Abi snapped back.

"Girls..." Tanya said, squeezing Lauren's hand gently.

"Abi, be quiet and let us tell you everything before you make any more comments." Max said. Abi crossed her arms and scowled but remained quiet... for the time being. "Lauren met up with Joey and she found out why he didn't turn up. What he told her upset her a great deal and that's why she got drunk. She called me and I found her at college and we rushed her to the hospital. This isn't her fault, Abi. It's difficult situation that your sister couldn't handle." Abi looked at her dad pointedly and he could see she wanted to say something, "Go ahead."

"What could've been so bad that you seem to think it's okay for her to go back to how she used to be?"

"Firstly she hasn't gone back to how she used to be, Abs." Tanya said, sticking up for her eldest daughter, "Lauren asked for help. She called your dad, just like we've told her to. The doctor is referring her to a specialist so we can make sure there aren't any issues with her health because of the boozing."

Abi rolled her eyes again but neither parent reacted, "And secondly...?"

Lauren curled up even smaller against her dad, trying to hide herself and block out the pain of what he was about to tell her sister. "Lauren found out that Joey is Derek's son." Max said gently, brushing his hand through Lauren's hair.

"Uncle Derek?" Abi said. "That's sick! How could you Lauren? Haven't you brought enough shame on this family without this too...?"

"Abigail!" Max shouted, "Lauren found out yesterday. She hadn't known before that. Joey found out on Christmas Day. It's why he didn't turn up."

"How could he not know?"

"He hasn't seen Derek since he was seven years old." Max explained. "And Derek's never mentioned having children. To any of us." He could see Abi was going to say something again and he wasn't going to let her hurt Lauren. "Before you say anything else, try putting yourself in your sister's position. She met and fell in love with a nice boy. They both love each other and have done for the entire nine months they've been dating. Then Joey finds out her surname is Branning and he sees his dad walking out of his house on the square and he realises what that all means and he doesn't come over here because he knows it will hurt Lauren too much. Then imagine how you'd feel if the boy you loved who'd really hurt you suddenly turned up again and tells you that he's your cousin. Do you think you could handle it, Abi because I'm pretty sure you couldn't? So yes, Lauren fell off the wagon in spectacular fashion but nobody regrets it more than she does, apart from maybe Joey."

"So where is this 'cousin' Joey that we've never heard of before?" Abi said, her voice has now lost some of the hardness it previously had but it's not the voice their usually understanding daughter either.

"He's in hospital..." Lauren whispers.

"He got drunk too?" Abi said with a smirk.

"Abi!" Tanya cried out.

"In a roundabout way he did," Max said. "Joey hasn't handled what happened at Christmas any better than Lauren has. He was just as upset and he did drink heavily, something he doesn't usually do. Then he stopped drinking a few days ago and decided he needed to tell Lauren everything. He found Lauren a couple of minutes after I did and it was him that called the ambulance. Lauren was upset when she finally saw him again at the hospital and she pushed him away, trying to protect herself from more pain. When Joey came out of her room he collapsed. He had a massive haemorrhage on the brain and then late last night he had a stroke." Max told her and watched as Abi's face fell.

"Is he okay?" she asked softly.

"They operated on him and they think he'll probably come off the sedation tonight. We're going back to the hospital shortly because Lauren wants to be there when he wakes up." Tanya said.

"I'm sorry for the things I said, Lauren." Abi said.

"It's okay," Lauren replied, "I'm sure I've said worse to you when I've been drunk."

"So what happens now?" Abi asked.

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"Well they can't date each other, can they? It's wrong."

"What happens is down to Joey and Lauren. For them to decide alone. Me, your mum and Joey's mum have all said we'll support a relationship if that's what they choose to do."

"But they're cousins?" Abi said.

"They love each other and being together makes them both much happier than it does being apart." Tanya said. "This is something you're going to have to get used to, Abi."

Abi stares at her parents then looks at Lauren and sees she's still crying in her father's arms. She really doesn't understand how they can be okay with this. "I'm going upstairs." She says, keeping her opinion to herself... for now anyway.

Max puts his hand on her wrist as she walks by, "No one else is to know, Abs." He reminds her.

"Fine." Abi mutters.

Max kisses Lauren on the top of her head once Abi has left the room, "Why don't you go and wash your face and change into some clean clothes, Lauren?" he suggests. Lauren gets tiredly to her feet and walks into the hall and up the stairs.

"Do you think Abi's going to be a problem?" Tanya asks.

"Maybe. We'll just have to keep an eye on the situation." Max replied but he hoped it wouldn't be an issue.

TBC

**A/N: So there you go. Did that surprise you? Hope you think Abi wasn't out of character - I actually think she has this in her. Back soon...**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43.**

Lauren walked into the room she shared with her sister after washing her face and cleaning her teeth in the bathroom. She silently goes to her wardrobe and rifles through it searching for something to wear.

"So are you going to keep seeing him?" Abi asks from her seat at her desk.

"I don't know, Abs." Lauren says wearily. Her head is still spinning with all that has happened in the last few weeks. "I want to... it's down to him, really."

"How can you forgive him for hurting you like that?" She asks.

Lauren stops her search and turns to her sister, "How did you forgive Jay for what happened with Heather?" Lauren asked, staring at her sister and seeing her blush. "Not everything in life is so black and white, you know that. Am I upset he hurt me? Yes, of course I am. Do I understand why he did it? Yes. I know it would've been ten times worse if he'd told me on that day, with all the family here. It was a shitty situation to be in, Abs. Do I forgive him for what he did? Yes, I do. When I saw him yesterday morning I could see he was in as much pain as I'd been; he was suffering too. This hasn't been easy for either of us. So, yes, if Joey wants to be in a relationship with me, I'm going to say yes because I love him and you can forgive mistakes like he made if you love them enough."

"You sound just like mum..." Abi said sadly.

"What?" Lauren was shocked by what she'd said, "You say that like it's a bad thing..."

"All those times she's forgiven dad; all the times he's hurt her and he's always been forgiven. It's not right."

"What are you talking about, Abi?"

"Do you think we're destined to be just like them?"

"Like mum and dad?"

"Yeah. Are we going to end up in relationships like theirs, where we forgive the mistakes that are made all the time; where we let them walk all over us and use us. Where we believe them even when they lie to us."

"Joey has never lied to me."

"Yeah but he's not exactly stellar either is he, Lauren? All that pain he's caused you..."

"He loves me. He really loves me and I love him, Abs. He's the most important person in my life. He makes me forget how much I want a drink every day. He makes my life simple and calm. I want that with him. I want everything with him." She told her sister as she finished looking through her wardrobe. She placed the clothes she'd selected on her bed and began to change.

"Everything?" Abi sounded surprised.

Lauren turned to look at her sister, "Yes. Everything. Marriage, a house, children... everything. Nobody else could make me as happy as he makes me." She smiled softly at her sister and carried on changing. Once she was dressed she walked over to her desk and picked up the carrier bag of Christmas presents from her chair and put it in the large bag she was taking back to the hospital with her. She also picked up the picture frame which was face down on her desk and had been since her conversation with Whit and she placed that in the bag too. "I'd better go... we're going back to the hospital. They should've finished doing the tests on him soon. See you later," Lauren said before running downstairs to her parents.

*JL*JL*

"Do you think he'll be back on the ward yet?" Lauren asked as they drove to the hospital.

"I don't know, babe." Max said.

"Lauren, you need to prepare yourself for what might happen," Tanya said.

"Tan..." Max said softly.

"No, Max. She needs to know how it could be. She needs to know now so if the worst happens in there she's ready for it. The last thing Joey will need is for her to freak out. It will just upset him at a time he doesn't need to be stressed. If it is bad he's going to be upset about it anyway, he doesn't need to be worrying about her as well."

"Mum's right, dad." Lauren said softly. "So what should I expect?"

"We can talk to the doctor when we see him. I don't want to scare you, Lauren. I just want you to be prepared so you can be strong for Joey... because he won't be able to be strong for you." Tanya reached back into the back seat for Lauren's hand and squeezed it gently.

"I know, mum." Lauren said, smiling at her mum.

The car pulled up at the hospital and Lauren clambered out of it quickly, eager to get to her boyfriend. The three of them walked to the ward and Lauren looked through the window to the ward to see if he was there. He wasn't. They took a seat on the nearby chairs and began to patiently wait. Lesley and Alice walked up a few minutes later and sat nearby.

"Did you manage to get any rest?" Lesley asked Lauren.

"A little." Lauren said, glancing at her mother.

"Our other daughter was a bit angry with Lauren because of her drinking. She had a go at Lauren which upset her a bit so we had to try and sort that out... also telling her about Joey and the circumstances of Christmas."

"Ah. I see." Lesley said, glancing at Alice which made Tanya wonder if Alice had reacted in the same way Abi had.

The doctor appeared and walked over to the family. "Joey will be back here shortly. The tests results came in and it's looking more likely there is little permanent damage from the stroke."

"Doctor, mum says I should be prepared for the worst so I don't upset him with my reaction... so I... well I wondered if you could tell me what that could be..." Lauren asked, wanting as much information as she could get from him before she saw Joey.

The doctor was silent for a minute or so before taking a seat opposite the family and looked at Lauren carefully, "Okay... now I need you to remember that a lot of these are very unlikely to have affected Joey. However, I will tell you them because I think your mum is right, your reaction will have a big impact on Joey. You, probably more than anyone else." Lauren took a deep breath. "So these are just a worst case scenario, okay. Now there's a slight chance there could be some paralysis. As Joey only had a mild stroke, it is much more likely that this would be temporary although that isn't always the case. He could have problems recognising people or focusing on things. There may be problems with his speech. He is also more likely to develop seizures."

It was worse than she'd feared and she was glad she had this information before seeing him; before he woke up. "Will he be able to fully recover from this?" Lauren whispered.

"As his stroke was only mild it's more likely he will, yes, but it is going to take a lot of effort on his part and he will need support from everyone. Patients who are recovering from strokes are also more prone to depression, especially if the other issues he has to deal with are more severe or if their recovery takes longer than he'd like it to, he's going to need his family to help him deal with this. I'm not saying this is something that will happen to Joey but you need to keep an eye open for it too because you will notice it much quicker than we would."

Joey was pushed back to the ward at that point and Lauren's attention was drawn to him immediately. The doctor was still speaking to the rest of the family but that wasn't where she needed to be now. She stood and followed the orderlies into the ward, her sole focus being on her boyfriend now. She was going to concentrate on what was happening here and now and not on what might happen in the future... just like her dad had said - was that only yesterday? She was going to be strong for Joey and be the person he could rely on. She just hoped he'd let her do that because the thought of him pushing her away just about killed her.

TBC

**A/N: I know... still no change in Joey but we're getting there I promise. I just had to get Lauren ready for the challenges Joey might face.**** We may see some progress in the next chapter... which will be tomorrow. Don't worry, it will be worth the wait...  
**


	44. Chapter 44

**To the guest reviewer who said they were getting sick of waiting and asking me to move it along... I guess you'll be pleased to see this chapter - although that isn't the reason I'm posting it. All of the previous chapters have been important and yes, okay I appreciate there have been numerous chapters since Joey fell sick but it has only been a space of forty eight hours in the storyline since he first got sick. And it's not like I really make you wait for the next chapter very long. Given five days ago I said I would only be posting one chapter a day and I've stuck to that plan exactly once (and even that one was over 5000 words long), I'm not exactly hanging around with this story. Each chapter is important and has a reason for being there and if any one of them wasn't there, this story would (in my eyes) feel rushed and be missing out on the important bits. There are still more than twenty chapters of this story left and there will be plenty of J/L moments to come. **

**Anyway rant over now... I just felt I had to respond to that review and this was my only way of doing so... I hope you like this chapter as Joey wakes up. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 44.**

Lauren was sitting beside Joey's bed. He was looking much better now. He was finally no longer on the oxygen like he'd been earlier. The tube had been removed and he just had a small oxygen feed in his nose. She'd celebrated this fact by kissing him on the mouth when she was first alone in the room with him. Her hand had brushed down the side of his face, feeling the slight stubble on his jaw. It was the first time she'd seen him with facial hair and she couldn't say she didn't like it.

At the moment she was alone in the room with him and she had been for almost half an hour now. She heard a soft moan from the love of her life and she was immediately on her feet. Again she brushed the side of his face, talking to him softly as his eyes fluttered open. He stared at her and she wondered briefly if he didn't know who she was, "Hey babe." She said to him softly. "You're a sight for sore eyes, Joe. Every time I look at you, you just get better looking, even with bandages around your head." She leant down and kissed him softly. "I'm going to go and get your doctor, okay?" He still didn't say anything but he was staring right at her and she hoped that meant he understood what she was saying. She moved to the door and poked her head outside, "He's awake..." she said and the nurse quickly called for the doctor. Lauren walked back into the room, not wanting to leave him alone for too long.

She was still at his side when the doctor walked in. "How long has he been awake?" he asked Lauren.

"Maybe ten minutes, I guess."

"Has he said anything? Reacted in any way?"

"No, it looked like he was looking at me when I was talking to him... but he hasn't said anything."

"Hello Joey, I'm your doctor. I've been treating you since you collapsed. I'd like to run some tests on you now you're awake. Is that okay?" Joey was looking at the doctor but didn't respond to his question, "Do you understand what I'm asking?" he asked him. A small frown appeared on Joey's face. The doctor glanced at Lauren but her focus was completely on Joey.

"Can you blink once for yes and twice for no, Joey?" she asked him gently, her fingers brushed the side of his face and his eyes moved in her direction. He stared at her for several seconds, then slowly closed and opened his eyes again as he looked at her. "Well done, Joe." She said to him before leaning down and kissing him tenderly. She looked at the doctor as she stood back up, "Why don't you try asking him again?"

The doctor smiled at her, somewhat surprised by the interaction between the two of them, "Okay but I won't be congratulating him the way you did." She giggled at his teasing response. The doctor turned his attention to Joey once more, "Joey, did you understand what I said to you earlier?" Again he blinked one time. "Alright, Joey. I'll start by telling you that you had a haemorrhage just over a day ago and last night we had to operate on you because the clot was getting too big. Unfortunately in between that time you had a mild stroke so the tests I'm going to do are to see if you have any after effects from the stroke. Do you understand that?" he asked. There was a slight pause until eventually Joey blinked once, "Before I start I should tell you not to panic if you find there's anything you can't do. You've been sedated for more than twenty four hours and this sedation could still be wearing off. We will repeat these tests several times over the next couple of days and after that we'll be able to ascertain if you have any issues you're going to need some help with." The doctor paused and looked at some of the machines surrounding the bed, "Okay, I'd like to start with your basic motor skills." The doctor spent several minutes getting Joey to try to move various parts of his body. After each one he jotted down the results in Joey's notes. "Joey, are you able to speak at all?" A couple of minutes passed before Joey rapidly blinked twice. His eyes turned to Lauren and she could see he was getting upset and frustrated. She knew he was scared by what the tests were revealing.

"Can we have a minute, doctor?" Lauren asked him softly. She stared at him as he looked up at her.

He glanced at Joey and realised his patient was getting upset, "Of course. I'll be outside with your families." He left the room quickly.

Lauren looked at Joey, "Joe, you need to calm down, baby." She whispered to him, moving so she was looking directly down at him. "Everything is going to be okay. We can get through this. It might take some time but we can do this. I know we can. I just need you to believe in me, like I believe in you. Can you do that?" He stared up at her and then blinked his eyes. She smiled at him, "I love you Joey Branning." She whispered, kissing him on the lips. She sat on the edge of the bed and lifted his left hand, placing it in her lap and clutching it between both of hers. She spent the next few minutes talking to him softly, trying to get him calmer so the doctor could come back in and finish his tests.

*JL*JL*

The family all looked at him as the doctor walked out of Intensive Care. "How's Joey?" Lesley asked.

"Lauren is with him at the moment. He was getting frustrated so she's trying to calm him down," he explained. He turned to Max and Tanya, "You have an amazing daughter, Mr. and Mrs. Branning." They both smiled at him, partly in relief and partly with pride.

"So his tests aren't going well then?" Lesley asked.

"There are some things he can't do. At the moment he appears to have some paralysis and he's unable to say anything. There are a few other tests I need to do but as I explained to your son, some of these issues could just be a result of his body having been sedated. We're going to be re-running these tests several times over the next few days and then we'll have a better idea of what he's got to try and overcome and if there is anything he's not going to be able to recover from. Unfortunately these things can take a long time to become clear in situations like this. On the good side he understands everything we're saying and Lauren found a way for him to communicate with us, by blinking yes or no responses. If I had to guess I'd say he definitely remembers who Lauren is, he looks at her all the time unless you're speaking to him." He smiles as he glances at each of the three parents, "Mind you, she's even worse. She stares at him the whole time, regardless of whether you're talking to her or not."

"Can we see him?" Alice asked.

"I'd like to finish the tests on him first and once that's done it depends on how tired he is." He told her gently, "We also need to ensure he doesn't get overwhelmed by anything. His blood pressure is still an issue so he needs to remain as calm as possible at all times."

"Lauren is the best way for that to happen," Lesley said. "Isn't she?"

"Probably yes. She definitely is having a calming effect on him now." The doctor admitted.

"I want to see him, mum." Alice protested to her mum.

"Alice, you heard the doctor, he might be tired."

"But he's been sleeping for ages and he's only just woken up."

The doctor spoke to her, hoping to be able to explain, "Your brother may have been asleep, Alice but he's also had a lot to deal with and for the next few weeks he's going to get tired very easily. He's been through a very scary experience and he needs to be allowed to recover in his own time."

"But _she's_ in there with him..." Alice muttered.

"Alice!" Lesley gasped in shock.

"What? How come she's allowed in there but we're not? We love him and we've known him a lot longer than she has." Alice was getting herself worked up into a state by this time.

"Alice Branning, you are going to apologise to your aunt and uncle for the things you've just said, right this minute." Lesley said angrily. Alice crossed her arms and scowled at her mother. "Alice, I realise you want to see your brother and we will but for the time being we have to put his needs before our own. He needs Lauren. Yes, I want to be in there too but at the same time I want him to be happy and not feel pressured. He's probably really scared and we both know he's never going to open up to us as well as he will with Lauren."

Alice was quiet for a while before eventually turning to Max and Tanya, "Sorry for what I just said."

"It's okay, Alice. We know you're worried about Joey." Tanya said gently to her niece.

TBC

**A/N: Hooray... Joey's awake. Did you like? I haven't decided when the next posting will be... possibly tomorrow? I'm off to write some more stories...  
**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45.**

"Are you okay with the doctor coming back in and finishing the tests now?" Lauren asked Joey gently. She heard his reaction before he could even blink his no. His heart rate monitor instantly sped up, "Hey... it's okay. I'm going to be here the whole time. I'm going nowhere, Joe. You need to remember that. The sooner the doctor comes back in, the quicker they're over and done with and you'll be able to see your mum and sister." She brushed his face with her hand, "You know, I kind of like this rough and ready look you're sporting, Joe," she winked at him before leaning forward and kissing him softly. The machine has slowed down again as she spoke to him and then kissed him. "Now, I'm going to go and get the doctor and ask him to come back in here with me so he can finish what he needs to do." She stared into his eyes and she could see him looking at her. He blinked his eyes once. Squeezing his hand slightly she walked to the door and poked her head outside, "He's calm now. You can come back and finish the tests," she told them softly.

"You okay, babe?" Her dad asked.

"I'm fine, dad," She said, smiling at her parents. The doctor followed her back into the room and she went back to Joey's side again.

"Joey, there's just one thing left for me to check now. I know you're having problems moving some of your limbs. I need to check to see if you have any sensation in them. Is that okay?" One blink. "Do you want Lauren to leave?" The doctor checked. Very quickly he got two blinks and he smiled at Lauren. "I'm glad you said that, I'm not sure she would've gone anyway." They spent the next forty minutes with him trying to work out if Joey could feel anything. His arms were fine but with his legs he could feel sensations down to his knees but below the knees he could feel nothing, "Like I said earlier, Joey. Don't worry about this. We've had you on some pretty strong medication over the last day, as well as anaesthetic and not all of it is out of your system fully yet. I'll be back in the morning to do the tests again so we have some comparisons. Now I think you should try and get some sleep, young man."

Lauren sat beside the bed when the doctor left the room and lifted his hand in hers. Now she knew he could feel her holding it she didn't want to let go; even if he couldn't move it. He stared up at the ceiling as she looked at his face. Her heart broke for him when she saw a tear trickle down the side of his face and she moved to him. Sitting on the edge of the bed again she leant forward so her upper body was resting on his and cupped his face in her hands, her thumbs brushing away the tears that pooled there, "Please don't cry," she whispered to him as tears welled in her own eyes. She hated to see him upset. "I wish I could do something to help you..." she said. "I wish I could hold you..." She looked at him, staring into his eyes, "Would you like that?" she whispered to him. He didn't hesitate to blink once. It took a lot of effort on her part but she managed to shift him across the bed enough that she could squeeze in beside him. He was staring at her face the whole time and she hoped she was right when she thought she could see a sparkle in them. Lauren struggled to get him settled in a position that looked vaguely comfy but eventually he was lying so she could wrap her arms around him. His head was resting on her chest and when she looked down at his face she could see his eyes were closed. He looked so peaceful and even though she wasn't at all comfortable she didn't care. She was where she needed to be.

*JL*JL*

"We ought to be to be going home, Max." Tanya said softly to her husband. It was getting quite late now and Alice was already asleep, lying across some of the chairs.

"Do you think we'll be able to convince her to leave him?" Max replied.

"We should at least try."

"I'll go. She might take it better from me..." he said, getting to his feet. He could feel Lesley watching them both and he knew she'd heard the conversation. He walked to the door and looked through the window. He smiled as he saw them and turned back to his wife and Lesley, "Come here..." he said to them softly, beckoning both of them over to where he stood.

"What's wrong?" Tanya asked.

"Nothing... I just thought you'd want to see this." His smile grew wider. The two women joined him and looked through the window, seeing Lauren lying awkwardly on the bed, Joey was lying on her and they both appeared to be asleep.

"Oh, that's so sweet," Lesley whispered.

"I don't think I have to heart to wake her up." Max said, "Do you think the hospital will be okay with letting her stay here?"

"We can ask..." Tanya said, her eyes filling with tears as she watched the two of them sleep. Her daughter truly looked happy and it was so pleasing for her to see Lauren thinking about something other than herself.

Max wandered off to find a nurse and speak to them about the pair. He came back a few minutes later, "I spoke to the doctor and he said that although it wouldn't normally be allowed, he's going to allow it because he thinks it's beneficial for his patient."

"So we're going to leave her here then?" Tanya asked.

"I'm going to take her bag in there for her," Max said, walking back to where they'd been seated and picking up the large bag she'd brought with her. He walked into the Intensive Care ward and stood for a couple of minutes, staring at the couple in front of him. He walked closer and put the bag on the chair. His eyes were fixed on his daughter and he could clearly see she didn't look very comfortable but he knew there would be no convincing her to move from Joey. Max wasn't sure he had the heart to do it anyway. He could clearly see how much Lauren cared for Joey and tearing them apart was never going to help either of them. He moved to the side of the bed and kissed Lauren on the temple then left the room as quietly as he'd arrived.

TBC

**A/N: Did you like the interaction between Lauren and Joey? It's a bit limiting when he can't talk but he still manages to get his point across... Back tomorrow.  
**


	46. Chapter 46

**This may surprise you.**

**Chapter 46.**

Lauren woke early the next morning which was unusual for her. She wasn't sure if it was because she was lying awkwardly or if it was something else. Whatever it was she lay with Joey in her arms for some time. He was still asleep and she could see a small smile on his face that gave her hope. She then realised she'd been allowed to stay with him through the night. She'd expected one of her parents to wake her at some stage and try to take her home.

She looked at Joey again, brushing her hand gently over his back. He shifted slightly against her and she wondered if that meant he was a bit better than he'd been the night before. Lauren knew she shouldn't get her hopes up but there was a tiny part of her that couldn't help it. She kissed his forehead tenderly and he moved again. She closed her eyes, savouring the moment with a slight smile.

Pain crashed through her body and she gasped, pulling away from Joey. Tears swam in her eyes as she winced and quickly jumped down from the bed, swaying slightly when her feet hit the floor and she saw stars. She hit the call button, knowing she needed help in getting Joey sorted. There would be no way she'd be able to do it on her own.

The door opened and a couple of nurses walked in, "What's wrong?" one of them asked.

Lauren turned to look at them, "I need help moving him on the bed."

The nurses silently step forward but Lauren can see the looks on their faces and she has to resist the urge to roll her eyes. The door opened again as the three of them moved Joey carefully so he was lying on the bed again. "Is everything okay?" It's her dad and Lauren takes a deep breath.

"It's fine, dad..." she tells him softly, watching Joey as he still slept.

"Lauren?" He moves closer to her. Lauren looks at him and she sees the anger flood over his face in an instant, "What did he do?"

"It's not what it looks like, dad."

"Tell me how that isn't really a black eye you've got."

"He was asleep, dad. He didn't know what he was doing. He couldn't even move his arms last night. He didn't do this on purpose." She said, getting more upset as she tried to explain it to her dad.

"He hurt you, Lauren. You shouldn't be making excuses for him."

"I'm not making excuses for him! This wasn't his fault." She cried out. The nurses left the room, looking mildly uncomfortable with the tension brewing between father and daughter. The door quickly opened again with Lesley and her mum entering the fraught atmosphere. Lauren was standing with her arms folded across her chest by this stage, staring daggers at her father.

"Lauren, what happened to your eye?" her mother asked worriedly.

"Please can we not make a big deal about this? When Joe wakes up he's going to be mortified about what happened and it wasn't his fault. If anything, it's mine."

"How is Joey punching you in the face your fault, Lauren?" Her father said, anger still in his voice.

"I must've done something to annoy him as he slept. I'd just woken up and I was watching him lying there. He looked so peaceful. I was brushing my hand on his back and I kissed his forehead when his hand suddenly moved and he caught my face. I'm just glad this means he can now move his arm..."

Tanya walked over to her husband and tried to calm him down but Lauren could see it was doing no good. Lesley walked over to her son's girlfriend and had a closer look at her slightly swollen eye. "It's not that bad, Lauren." She reassured her.

"Hurts like a bitch." She muttered, "He's going to hate himself when he wakes up and sees it." She glanced at Joey and bit her lip. "Can we try and hide it with make-up?" she asked Lesley.

"I don't think you should hide it..." she told her.

Lauren looked at the older woman, "Don't you think this will just remind him a little too much of his dad?" she whispered.

"Probably but you can explain it to him. He'll understand. Lying to him won't help the situation."

"I don't want him to get upset. It broke my heart to see him like that last night." There was a soft moan from the bed and Lauren moved quickly to his side, any thoughts of hiding the rapidly forming bruise disappearing in an instant. "Joe..." she said softly, her hand brushing through his hair gently. His eyes opened and he stared at her. She sees his eyes start to fill and she knows she has to say something. "It's okay, babe. It was an accident..." He blinks twice, a slight frown on his face. "You moved your arm in your sleep." She told him gently. His frown deepens. She can tell he's confused and she knows it's because he couldn't move it the night before. "It's okay... I know you didn't mean it," she breathes softly into his ear.

"No, Joey!" Max says, striding towards the bed and grabbing his hand as Joey lifted it wildly from the bed.

Lauren looks up and sees what's happening, "Let him go, dad."

"What? So he can hit you again?" He snarled.

"It'll be okay." She whispered as she looked into her dad's eyes. She turned her gaze back to Joey, "I trust him..." she said with a soft smile. Much as he hated to do so Max released his nephew's arm but stands close by in case Lauren needs his help. Joey's arm continues to move and Lauren catches his wrist with her hand as it gets close to her head, much softer than her dad had done though and she wasn't stopping him from moving it, just slowing him down. "Slow down, babe. Be gentle." She said to him, watching his face and seeing the concentration in his features. His hand continued to move and then it's on the side of her head, his thumb on her cheek. His fingers touch the bruise so softly she barely feels anything and then they're gone, pushing some of her hair behind her ear in his trademark move. "See, I knew you could do it." She kissed the inside of his wrist and smiled at him brightly.

The door to the room opened and the doctor walked in. He sees his patient, "I see we've had progress overnight." He said, pleased to see his young patient has recovered slightly. He frowns slightly when he sees Lauren's face.

"He was asleep..." she explains, not going into any more detail.

"Right, I need to repeat the tests on Joey that I did last night, so if you'd all like to leave the room, apart from Lauren and I can see if there have been any other improvements." The parents leave the room and the doctor starts to redo the same tests he did the night before. By the end of it he's able to determine that Joey can now move his arms, albeit he has to concentrate a great deal to be able to control the movement. His legs are still a concern but he can now feel sensations as far down as his mid-calf.

"Well done, babe." Lauren whispered to him once they were done.

The doctor watched the two of them and sees the trust between them implicitly. "Joey, I'd like to get a speech therapist to come down and work with you today. This might be something that improves in its own time over the next few days but I don't think there's any harm in starting some speech therapy in the meantime. Would that be okay with you?" One blink. "I'll speak to one of my colleagues and get them to come and see you later. Also, now that you've got movement back in your arms and hands, we should maybe try and get you something to use as a method of communication so you're not so cut off from everyone or restricted to yes and no answers. Would that be good?" One blink. "I'll speak to the head nurse and we'll see what we can come up with." He then walked around to Lauren and tilted her head slightly so he could see the bruise on her cheek and eye. "There's no harm done, Lauren. The swelling should go down today. If you get any headaches, speak to one of the nurses and we can get a scan done just to make sure there's no damage to the bones but I don't think that will be the case." He placed Joey's file at the end of the bed, "Keep up the good work, Nurse Branning," He added with a smile before leaving the room.

Lauren grasps Joey's hand and lifts it so she can kiss his knuckles, "I think we did good, babe." She tells him gently. "I told you we could do this..." After a few seconds she feels him squeeze her hand.

*JL*JL*

Max, Tanya and Lesley stand as the doctor exits the room. He has a brief conversation with the nurse at the nurse's station before coming over to speak to them. "As I'm sure you've gathered, Joey's condition has improved overnight. He has more manoeuvrability and more sensation in his arms and legs respectively." He noticed the deep set frown on Max's face. "I understand your concern about your daughter's eye, Mr. Branning. However, I've examined it and there seems to be only slight superficial damage to it. She knows to speak to a nurse if she begins to get any headaches. I do want to reassure you though that I can categorically state it wasn't Joey's fault. In fact, of everyone Joey is the most upset about what has happened, believe me. While Joey has the ability to now move his arms and hands, control of doing that takes a great deal of concentration and if he was asleep at the time, he would've been completely unaware of what was happening." He paused a little before speaking again, "I also should commend your daughter... she is doing a very good job with our patient. She's able to calm him and motivate him when he's struggling with everything. You should be very proud of her."

"We are, doctor." Tanya said.

TBC

**A/N: Did you like? Let me know...? That's it for tonight. Back tomorrow...  
**


	47. Chapter 47

**Slightly earlier than I anticipated as my internet has decided to place nicely... Words in italics are Joey communicating... this will become clearer as you read this.**

**Chapter 47.**

The speech therapist came a few hours later and she came bearing a gift for Joey. An iPad. It was a tool they gave to patients to use as it gave them a way to communicate with their friends and family while still recovering from their strokes. She told Joey a few things she wanted to try with him and he asked her (via his tablet) how long it would take to get some results.

"That depends on many things, Joey. Firstly it depends a lot on how much effort you put in. It will also depend on your general recovery. It could be that we just need to do some initial exercises and it triggers the part of your brain that is having difficulty processing the commands your brain is sending it or it could take a lot longer. Until we start it's difficult to predict and even then it's hard to be accurate. I know you want answers and you want it to get better now but it doesn't work like that."

_Why not?_

"Brains are peculiar things Joey. They react differently for each person. They are the most intricate organ in our body and a slight knock to it can have a huge impact on one person and no affect whatsoever on someone else. Also the more frustrated you get, the more it will hamper any progress you make."

_Okay_

Lauren sat on the chair watching as the speech therapist spent time with Joey, trying to get him to work on mouthing words, without necessarily saying them. It was difficult for her to watch because she could see he was gradually getting more and more discouraged with what he perceived to be so little progress. She reached for his hand and squeezed it gently, trying to reassure him. He glanced at her and his concentration was broken.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The therapist said when it became clear Joey was no longer focused on what she was asking him to do.

"What? Why?" Lauren said softly.

"Joey needs to be able to concentrate on what I'm asking him to do and you're distracting him."

"I wasn't." Lauren protested although she could already tell she wasn't going to win this argument. The therapist stared at her determinedly. "Fine, I'll go." She muttered. She hadn't been trying to distract him now she was going to leave and she was going to prove a point before she went - just because she could. She stood and after smirking at the woman who had called her a distraction Lauren bent down and kissed Joey deeply, distracting him completely. She smiled widely at him and winked then spun around and strode out of the room.

She left the room and found her parents and Lesley waiting. "You okay, sweetheart?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah, I got kicked out because I was distracting Joey... apparently." Lauren said with a shrug, sitting on a chair next to Lesley. "I wasn't but I could see he was getting frustrated so I just squeezed his hand to give him some support."

"I'm sure she'll change her mind shortly." Lesley said, smiling at the girl who'd captured her son's heart.

"What makes you say that?" Lauren asked

"Joey most definitely inherited the Branning stubbornness from his father. If he wants you in that room, he'll get his way, don't worry. Even not being able to communicate he'll still get his own way." Lesley smiled at Lauren and her words caused Lauren to blush deeply and smile shyly.

Ten minutes later the door from the ward opened again and the therapist appeared, "You can come back in the room now, Lauren." She said, slightly disgruntled.

Lauren glanced quickly at Lesley and both of them smiled. Lauren quickly got to her feet and walked towards her love, "Thanks." She said with a small smile to the therapist before walking past her and back into the room. Joey was smiling slightly as she reached his side. It was the first time she'd seen him smile properly since he'd woke up and it made her smile more. She leant forward and kissed him tenderly, her hand grazing his cheek. She almost forgot all about the kiss as she felt his mouth move against hers. He was responding to her. Suddenly the anger she'd felt towards the therapist all but disappeared. Finally they pulled apart and Lauren licked her lips as she stared at his face, "Mmm, I've missed that..." she whispered to him tenderly. He smiled at her lopsidedly.

He turned his attention to the iPad in the table over his bed and she waited patiently for him to finish what he was typing. He turned the tablet towards her once he was done.

_Who's Bradley?_

TBC

**A/N: What did you think of Lauren being... well, Lauren. It just seemed like something she'd do. Sorry that's it for the night. Will try to post two chapters tomorrow but the second one will be late.**


	48. Chapter 48

**First chapter of the day... the second one will come later and is the second half of this chapter really - it's also much longer. So Joey apparently heard what Lauren was saying while he was in his coma... so now he has questions.  
**

**Chapter 48.**

Lauren moved to perch on the side of the bed, taking his hand in both of hers and placing them on her lap, "Okay, I guess I need to give you a history lesson on the life and times of Lauren Branning, don't I?" She felt him squeeze her hand. "It's okay. It's time I told you and you need to know. I want you to know." She took a deep breath, "I hope you're sitting comfortably because this could take a while." She smiled at him, "Okay, my mum and dad's relationship has been a bit messy for the whole of my life and that started before I was even born. My mum used to babysit my dad's son from his first marriage. They had an affair which resulted in me and the end of his marriage." She paused and looked at Joey. He blinked once and she knew he was still with her. "My parents got married not long after I was born and we were a nice little family for several years. My sister, Abi, was born when I was two. My mum and dad were so good together. It was the perfect childhood. That all changed when I was about eight or nine I guess. That was the first time my dad had an affair. I wish I could say it was the last but it wasn't. After my mum found out things became more difficult then when I was twelve it was so bad my mum threw him out. That was when he moved to Walford. They made up and we moved there too. That was when I met Bradley. He was my half-brother, the son from my dad's first marriage. He was living in Walford when dad moved there and they'd started to get to know each other again." She paused and took a moment to collect her thoughts, "I thought he was amazing when I first met him. I'd always wanted a brother and he was really nice, in a kind of geeky way. Bradley was dating a girl from the square and they got engaged while we were on holiday in Spain for six weeks. On their wedding day I accidentally recorded her kissing my dad and it turned out the two of them had been having an affair." Lauren paused and she felt his thumb brush the back of her hand. "I was so angry with him. I felt so let down. Up until that time I hadn't really realised that he'd been having affairs. Abs and I were aware that things weren't completely right between our parents and they were fighting but we didn't know the reasons behind it, they protected us from it I guess. Now I had video proof of my dad kissing his son's bride, just before the actual wedding." She stopped and looked at Joey and she could see he was staring at her, a frown on his face. He pulled on her hand gently and she smiled at him. He rolled his eyes quickly and then turned to his iPad, typing something and then turning it so she could see it.

_Come here!_

He pulled the tablet onto his stomach and then shoved the table out of the way, pulling again on her hand. Lauren blushed gently and then moved so she could lie beside him, her head nestled on his chest. She almost cried when she felt his hand brushing gently up and down her back. She felt him pull her closer to him and then his lips were on her forehead and that was when the dam broke and she began to sob against his chest. Once she'd started she couldn't seem to stop and it seemed like a very long time before the tears eventually dried and the room was quiet again. Her eyes felt heavy and she knew she looked a mess. Did she care? Not right at that moment, no. Lauren closed her eyes and inhaled gently. Although there was a slight medicinal tint to it, she could still smell Joey. It was heavenly.

TBC

**A/N: Joey and his iPad are getting quite feisty, don't you think? There will be a second chapter this evening but I won't be home till late. I will post tonight though but it might not be till 11ish. Will be earlier if I can manage it.  
**


	49. Chapter 49

**Hi. I'm back... so here is the rest of the Joey and Lauren's 'conversation'. Joey and his trusty iPad are back with a vengeance. Hope you like it. Sorry it's late - but not as late as I'd thought it would be...  
**

**Chapter 49.**

Lauren opened her eyes and she wondered just how long they'd been shut. Had she fallen asleep? She moaned and the iPad appeared directly in front of her face.

_Nice sleep?_

She giggled and looked up at his face, there was a slight smile on it. "It was lovely, best I've had in a long time." She replied.

His hand moved across the screen when he looked at it again and then he turned it back to face her.

_Do you want to continue telling me your story?_

She nodded her head. "Where was I? Oh, yes. The video. Like I said I was pissed off with my dad and I was hurt for what they were doing to my brother. I burnt it onto a DVD and then wrapped it as a present for Bradley on Christmas Day." She lifted her head slightly so she could see his face, "Our family has precedence for shitty Christmas's; usually my fault as well." He kissed her forehead tenderly, "I know, I know, this time wasn't my fault," she sighed, knowing what he was trying to tell her, "The one in 2007 definitely was though. I had second thoughts the night before. I tried to get it back from under the tree on Christmas Eve but I couldn't find it. The whole family ended up watching it on Christmas Day and it led to my parents separating. And Bradley splitting from his wife too. It was awful and it was my fault." Tears fell from her eyes again.

Joey turned to the iPad when he saw her tears again and spent several minutes typing something on the screen. He turned it to face her and she read the screen.

_You didn't make your dad have an affair with this girl. It's not your fault, babe._

She smiled at him. "I know that but it felt like it was my fault. Everyone seemed to blame me. It felt like I caused so much pain to the whole family. Not just to my parents but also to my brother. It was about this time when things started going really wrong in the world of Branning."

Joey held up his finger to get her to stop and turned back to his iPad. A couple of seconds later he turned it to face her again.

_Did you really say you were in care?_

"You really were listening, weren't you?" She said with a smile. "Yes, I did, babe. Welcome to my world." She added with a shrug. "This stems back to my first boyfriend really. He was my best friend's twin brother and I went to school with him and his sister. I started dating him about the same time my parents split up. My dad didn't approve of the relationship and he forced Peter to dump me. We started seeing each other again in secret but my dad found out and threatened Peter." Lauren pulled herself out of his arms and sat on the bed with her back to Joey. She was ashamed of what she was about to tell him and it felt wrong for him to comfort her. "I lost it then. I ran my dad over with his own car. Mum took the blame initially but I turned myself in and I got taken into care. They found me not guilty of attempted murder but guilty of GBH with intent. I came home again soon after that. Mum and dad then got back together... again."

His hand brushed her lower back because it was the only part of her he could reach. He knew why she was pulling away from him, even if he didn't like it. She looked at him over her shoulder and she could see the concern in his eyes. It just made her feel more guilty.

_Come here!_

The screen was held out towards her again and she smiled when she saw the same message he'd shown her earlier. She went back to his arms and kissed his chest softly. He looked at her once more before picking up the small white screen again. He passed it to her.

_I wish I could talk to you about this. I hate not being able to tell you what I'm thinking. I can't type it all._

"It's okay, Joe. You've already got so much better in the space of a few hours. It won't be long until you're able to do even more." Her hand brushed across his chest. "You must be bored of the sound of my voice by now." He lifted her chin so she was looking at his face and he shook his head slightly. "I wish I could say that was the end of it but it wasn't. Mum and dad got together and broke up. Got together and got divorced. It was like a repeat cycle. And now they've got together... all over again. Although mum was married to someone else in between all that and they had an affair with each other." Lauren paused briefly and her eyes began to water, "Things were really bad then. Bradley died." She whispered the two words and Joey's arm tightened around her waist. "It was really difficult for my dad, they'd managed to sort out their relationship and dad saw him die, he died in front of the whole square and dad wasn't the same afterwards. Then mum got diagnosed with cancer after they'd split up the last time. My mum told me about it and made me keep it a secret from everyone else but I had to tell someone because it hurt so much to keep quiet. I told my dad. I couldn't be there for her on my own. It was too much to handle." He kissed her forehead again, leaving his mouth pressed against her skin. "I'm sorry, Joe. You must be wondering what you've got yourself involved with." She told him softly after a couple of minutes.

He turned again to his electronic friend and spent some time stabbing at the screen.

_I'm wondering how you managed to be the beautiful person you are now after all that. Everything you told me hasn't changed my feelings for you._

He watched her read the screen and then turned it back towards him. He moved his hand across the screen and bit his lip as he wrote on the screen again.

_I LOVE __LAUREN BRANNING_

It said when she saw it again. "You do?"

This time there was definitely an eye roll and she laughed out loud when she saw the screen this time.

_Come here!_

Something told her he would be using that message quite a lot. She moved to him, feeling him wrap his arms around her again and he pulled her closer to him. It felt right to be there for both of them.

*JL*JL*

Lesley opened the door to her son's room and found Lauren lying in his arms, her eyes shut and she seemed to be sleeping. As she walked closer Lesley could see she'd been crying at some time since they'd been left together. Her attention turned to her son and she saw he was looking at her, guardedly. She moved to the other side of the bed and he watched her move. She knew he was worried about her reaction to their relationship. "How is she?" she whispered to him.

He picked up the tablet.

_She wore herself out telling me her past._

"She's a lovely girl, Joe. I can see why you fell for her." Joey smiled at his mother as she spoke.

_I LOVE __LAUREN BRANNING_

"I know you do, son." He seemed surprised by her response, "I know you're worried about this but you don't need to be. Lauren's parents and I are in agreement. We're not going to tear the two of you apart. You're both so much better together than you are apart. We want you both to be happy and it's easy to see that you both were before Christmas." She leant forward and kissed Joey's forehead. "You should get some rest son. You've got a long road ahead of you."

He nodded his head and turned his head back towards Lauren, kissing her face gently before closing his eyes.

TBC

**A/N: Did you like? Even a silent Joey can be a romantic Joey, a bit feisty but romantic nonetheless. Back tomorrow...**


	50. Chapter 50

**A relatively short chapter today... but it's a good one.**

**Chapter 50.**

Max, Tanya and Lesley walked into the room later that day. They found Lauren softly talking to Joey. It was a sight to see because Lauren seemed to be having a conversation with him, despite him not responding to her, even on the iPad. She seemed to be able to understand him. As they stepped closer they could see he was blinking in response to her gentle questions. Lauren paused as she realised they were no longer alone. She saw Lesley first and it brought about a memory. Taking a deep breath and kissing Joey softly she pulled herself upright. "There's something I want to show you..." she said. It was clear to hear the nerves in her voice. She climbed off the bed and reached for her bag. She reached inside and pulled out the frame she'd put in there before she left home. She held it against her chest and turned to face the parents. It was Joey she spoke to though, "Joey, this was a present I was going to give you for Christmas but the other day I said I'd show it to your mum. She wanted to see some of my art and this is all I've got left now. I hope that's okay." His hand settled on her back and his touch seemed to give her the confidence she was lacking. When she spoke again it was to the adults in front of her, "I started this picture last April, the day I met Joey. The only people who've seen it have been Joey and I showed it to Whit just after Christmas. I've worked on this picture over the months since I met him, gradually adding to it until I was happy I'd captured every little detail." She took another deep breath and then passed it across to her dad, face down. She turned back to face Joey, smiling at him tenderly as he watched her.

The room was silent and the longer it remained that way the tenser Lauren became. Lauren realised it was a mistake to show them. They hated it. Tears pooled in her eyes and she leaned against Joey's bed as the devastation hit her. Hard.

"Babe, this is amazing." Max said, stunning his daughter.

She spun round to look at him, part of her thinking he was joking. "Really?"

"Don't you realise how good you are, sweetheart?" Tanya asked her softly.

Lauren shrugged. "I try not to show anyone, if I can help it." She told them, her head lowered.

"This is so good, Lauren." Lesley said. She'd taken the frame from Max and was looking at it closely. "It's almost like a photo." Joey tapped his fingers impatiently on the surface of the tablet and when his mother looked at him, he frowned and held out his hand towards her. Lesley passed the picture to Lauren. "You should give it to him, Lauren. It's a present from you after all." She told her with a smile.

Lauren nodded and turned to face Joey once more. She bit her lip, feeling his eyes watching her. "Happy Christmas." She whispered to him, passing him the frame. "Sorry it's not wrapped. And it's a bit late."

Joey looked at her drawing and he could see every line she'd carefully drawn; each mark on the surface built up to become this perfect image of him. It was beautiful, just like the girl who'd drawn it. He reached for her hand and squeezed it in his. Her eyes met his and he hated seeing the self-doubt so clearly in her eyes. He knew his actions in recent weeks hadn't helped her at all and her confidence had suffered as a result. It was something Joey was determined to fix.

TBC

**A/N: So everything seems right for Joey and Lauren again, right? If only it was that simple... Does that count as a cliffhanger?  
**


	51. Chapter 51

**And it's back down to Earth with a bit of a bump...**

**Chapter 51.**

Joey was really busy the next week. His life seemed to revolve around therapy of some kind. It was either speech therapy or physical therapy. He'd finally got back all the sensations in his legs and he was now starting to rebuild the strength that seemed to have evaporated since he fell ill. Of all the things he was dealing with, it was his left leg that was the more severely damaged. He could move his right leg if he concentrated really hard. His other one, however, would barely move, regardless of how much he begged it to. It was so frustrating for him and he found he often got this uncontrollable rage deep inside that had to be released. He was taking his anger out on everyone, most especially Lauren and he wished he wouldn't. He tried to stop himself from doing it but it just meant when he did eventually blow it was ten times worse.

His emotions were out of control; well, certainly out of his control. He hated the fact it was the girl he loved that he was taking it out on. The thing that really hurt though was Lauren never let it get to her. She just let him take his frustrations out on her. He hated it. He wished he could stop himself; stop it from happening but he couldn't.

His speech therapy was even worse than the physical therapy. Despite what the therapist mentioned, it wasn't as simple as reminding his brain what to do. Instead it was hour after hour of frustration, trying to get his mouth and voice to work in harmony and produce a word. So far he'd been unsuccessful and he was losing patience with that too. Rapidly.

*JL*JL*

Lauren was in the car with her dad. She wished Joey could be with her for this. It wasn't like she minded it was her dad with her but she wanted Joey to be there. She wasn't sure she was strong enough to handle this on her own.

The last week had been difficult for her, even if you didn't include the worrying about today. She'd clearly been able to see how difficult Joey was finding his rehabilitation. Hell, the whole family could see it and she knew her parents were particularly struggling with the way he was behaving towards her. Lauren knew that and she could understand. Even she could admit it hurt when he 'lashed out' at her but she didn't blame him. Wasn't the saying, you only hurt the ones you love?

Max could tell his daughter was distracted, "You okay, Lauren?"

"Yeah, just thinking about Joey."

"Mmm." Max replied.

"Dad, I know it hurts you to see him behaving the way he is but he doesn't mean it."

Max sighed, "You're always so eager to forgive him, whatever he does to you. Don't you see why that would upset me?"

"I understand." She paused, collecting her thoughts, "Dad, do you remember what I was like when I first stopped drinking?" She glanced at him and she knows he remembers, "He's just the same as I was. He's just frustrated because he doesn't think he's making progress. He's hurting as much as I was in those first few days. I was a bitch to you then, wasn't I? And you forgave me. You took every scream and punch I threw at you. That's all Joey is doing to me. But he can't scream at me, I sure he wishes he could. He doesn't even punch me although his blanking me hurts just as much. He needs me there to support him, dad. He needs me and I need him." She looked at her dad again and can see the hardness on his face, "Please don't make this even harder than it already is, daddy." She said as she closed her eyes, fighting back the emotions that were threatening to break free.

Max stopped the car and turned to look at his daughter properly. "Okay, Lauren. I won't." He brushes her hair back from her face, "I need you to promise me, you'll come to me or mum if it gets too much for you to cope with on your own."

"I will."

"No turning to alcohol, Lauren. I'm not sure I can take that again, I feel like an old man."

"You are an old man," she teased him with a smile. "I promise, dad." She added, turning serious. "It's going to be okay, isn't it?"

"You mean today?" She nodded. "I hope so, princess. I wish I could be more definite but I just don't know. I can say that whatever does come about from today, we're all going to be there for you. We'll get you through this."

They both climbed out of the car and Max took his daughter's hand as they walked into the hospital. Instead of going towards Joey's room they headed further into the building until they were sitting in a waiting room. Lauren went into the consultant's room, slightly hesitant to face this. She glanced back at her dad and bit her lip, "Dad..." she whispered. "I can't..." He got to his feet and walked over to her.

"I can come in with you, if you'd like?" he said softly. She nodded clutching his hand and walking into the office.

*JL*JL*

Lauren walked out of the room with her dad about forty minutes later. She now had appointments for several scans and tests. She'd had more blood taken than should possibly be considered healthy and she was due to get the results from those in a few days' times. The consultant had been really nice and Lauren had liked him straight away. Overall it hadn't been as scary as she'd imagined it would be. That's not to say she was reassured by anything. There was still a long way to go before she knew she was in the clear. What he'd told her she could possibly face had been frightening and now more than anything she just wanted Joey to hold her in his arms and make her feel better.

*JL*JL*

Lauren walked to the room Joey was now in. He'd moved from the Intensive Care ward a couple of days ago and it was a better room for him to be in. She walked into the room but found he wasn't there, which meant he was probably still at his therapy. She sat on a chair in a corner of the room.

The door opened almost an hour later and Lauren knew instantly that today had not been a good day. He rolled into the room in the wheelchair he hated and scowled when he saw her. An orderly followed behind him and lifted him from the chair and back onto his bed.

She waited until they were alone before she got up from the chair and walked to his side. She reached for his hand and squeezed it gently. He pulled it away from her, rolling onto his side so his back was towards her.

Lauren wished she could say this was something new but it wasn't. "Do you want to tell me about it?" she asked him gently. He shoved away the table holding his iPad so it was now out of his reach. "I'm guessing that's a no then." She said. "I'll give you some time alone." She whispered, picking up her bag and striding out of the room, refusing to look back, however much she wanted to. She walked down the corridors out of the hospital. Usually in this situation she would know exactly what to do but now she wasn't so sure. Once she was outside the hospital she realised what she wanted to do. She walked to the nearest tube station and was soon making her way back to the second best place in the world.

TBC

**A/N: Poor Joey... bad Joey too but poor Joey. What do you think Lauren is going to do now? I know, I'm cruel to make them suffer like this...  
**

**In other news, I will be posting another one-shot tonight so be on the look out... call it a reward for my being so cruel!  
**


	52. Chapter 52

**Most of you seemed to guess where Lauren has gone... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 52.**

Lauren took a deep breath and pushed open the door. She looked around the room and saw it looked vastly different to the last time she'd been here. Not that she could remember much from that night. Some of it she didn't want to remember. Some of it she wished she could forget. What was clear to her now was somebody had removed all her ruined work and cleared up the mess she'd made. She sighed and took a seat in front of the easel near her workstation. It was daunting knowing she had to start from scratch all over again.

She took a deep breath and walked to the store cupboard, pulling out a large piece of art board. She placed it on her easel and sat back on the stool in front of it, staring at it.

The door to the room opened and she glanced at it, feeling guilty for being there. It was her tutor, "Lauren, it's good to see you again. You look much better than last time I saw you."

"The last time...?"

"I was here when you were taken to hospital." She told her softly.

"Oh. I didn't realise." Lauren whispered. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that." She looked at the floor, a wave of shame sweeping through her.

"Do you want to talk to me about it?"

"Not really sure where to start..." Lauren told her, "Sorry. My head just feels like it's in a bit of a whirl."

"Of course. You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to Lauren. I just wondered if you might want to." She came and stood closer to Lauren, "You trying to get some inspiration?"

"Yeah. I wanted to try and draw something but now I don't know what..." She stared at the board again, "What happens now? With my course, I mean."

"It's largely down to you, Lauren. I'll support you with whatever you choose."

"I'm not sure I'm going to get all the pieces done for the show." She turned to face her tutor, "There's a lot going on at the moment and I feel a bit like I'm being pulled in all directions."

"What's going on?" Her tutor asked softly.

"If you were here that night, you must've met Joey...?"

"I did. The picture you did was a remarkable likeness, Lauren."

"He's in hospital." Lauren told her, "He had a haemorrhage and a stroke and he's recovering from that. It's hard work because it's taking longer than he'd like it to." She sighed, pausing to calm herself, "And after my issues I've been referred to a specialist. He wants to check there isn't any long term damage that's been done with my alcohol abuse. So I've got that to deal with too." She brushed away a tear that was running down her face, "I draw because I love it. Now it's beginning to feel like it's another thing I _have_ to do and that's not what I want it to be about."

"I think you're right, Lauren. Look, don't think about the deadline. Concentrate on continuing to draw what you love. I'll speak to the college head and discuss with him what your options are. Why don't you come and see me again at the end of the week and we can talk about this some more? In the mean time, you can draw if you want to. There's no pressure, Lauren, whatever you want." She walked away briefly and came back with Lauren's portfolio, "Once the ambulance took you away I spent some time looking at what you'd done. They're not all completely ruined, Lauren. You may be able to fix some of them."

"You really think so?" Lauren stood in front of the workbench beside her tutor. Slowly they went through each piece. Her tutor was right there were some pieces that were salvageable. Most of them weren't though. It was a sobering hour for Lauren as she saw the carnage she'd made when she was at the lowest point she'd ever been.

"I'll leave you be, Lauren. Please know that my door is always open if you need to talk to me."

"I will. Thanks."

Lauren was on her own again just a few minutes later. She stared at the work she'd already done and put those back in her portfolio. The rest of them were piled up and put in the bin. She didn't want to look at them any longer. She turned back to the easel and picked up a piece of charcoal. Suddenly she had an idea and put the charcoal down again and went to her bag. She pulled out her iPod and put the headphones in her ear. She selected the playlist she'd created in November and pressed play. Despite her thoughts on Christmas Day, this was the first time she'd listened to this since that day. The playlist was named Joey. She put her iPod in her shirt pocket and resumed her place in front of the easel. The charcoal was back in her hand and she closed her eyes briefly, centring herself before she started to work.

She worked for half an hour, losing herself as she became completely focused. A good song started and she cranked up the volume. For the first time in days she felt free. It was liberating. As soon as she thought it she felt guilty because it wasn't that she resented being at the hospital with Joey because she didn't; if he hadn't pushed her away she'd be there with him now. But she couldn't lie and say it wasn't nice to get away from it all for a little while after all the pressure the last few days had been.

She tidied away her mess once she was satisfied she'd achieved something worthwhile. She placed her work in a safe place where it wouldn't get damaged. Then picked up her bag and walked back out of the college. She was confronted by a surprising sight as she walked outside, "Dad?"

"Lauren... Where have you been?"

"Is it Joey?" Her concern instantly rising as her dad stood in front of her.

"No, it's you. Do you know I've been ringing you for the past ninety minutes? I was worried you..."

"You thought I'd been drinking?" Lauren said softly. Her father didn't need to say answer; it was obvious from his face. "I guess I can't blame you..." she said, slightly bitterly.

Max pulled her into a tight hug, "Lauren... I was scared. I thought I was going to find you..." Lauren stared up at her father's face, seeing the fear written across his face, "I thought I was going to be too late." He finished quietly.

"I'm sorry, dad." Lauren whispered, her arms wrapping around his waist. "I didn't mean to worry you. I was working on a drawing. I spoke to my tutor as well."

"But I called you..." he murmured into her hair.

"I had my iPod on. I needed some inspiration."

"We thought you'd be at the hospital with Joey."

"I left him alone. He needed space. He didn't need me crowding him."

"Lesley said she was with him but he wants to see you."

"He pushed me away earlier." She whispered.

"Lesley said he told her. He had a difficult physio session. His left leg gave way under him while he was doing some strength building exercises and he fell. We think it's knocked his confidence. The doctor is going to see him tonight too because he thinks Joey might be depressed."

"I want to make him better." She sobbed into her dad's shirt.

"You have been, babe. Don't think for a second that he would've made as much progress as he has so far without your support. I know I may not have shown it earlier but I can see how much he loves you and how much he needs you. We all know that. Even the doctor knows how much you've helped. He told us we should be very proud of you."

"He did?"

"Yes. The thing is he didn't need to tell us because we already were." Max kissed his daughter's head.

"Apart from Abs." Lauren reminded him.

"Leave your sister to me and your mum, okay?" He put his arm around her shoulder and started to lead her towards the car, "Let's get you over to the hospital. I'm pretty sure someone is desperate to see you by now."

"Thanks dad." She said to him once they were both in the car. "How did you know where I was?"

Lauren could've sworn she saw her dad blush as he started the engine. "When you first asked for my help with your drinking I got an app for my phone which I could use to locate your phone. It was how I found you that night. When it said your mobile was here tonight I took a gamble you were with it. I just hoped... well I hoped you hadn't had another relapse."

"I never realised you had that on your phone."

"It was a precaution I hoped I'd never have to use but I was really glad I had it when you called me last week."

"Me too."

TBC

**A/N: So Lauren's starting to think about her art again. Did you like Max worrying about his daughter again? Is Joey depressed... is it another hurdle he's going to have to conquer? Am I really going to leave you hanging with just that?  
**


	53. Chapter 53

**How is Joey going to be when Lauren goes back there? Will he be in a better mood? Will Lauren forgive him? You're about to find out... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 53.**

Lauren walked back towards Joey's room. There was a little part of her that was scared of what she was going to find when she went through that door. She thought of something and took a slight deviation from her initial route. Five minutes later she was on her way back towards his room, feeling pretty pleased with herself. She opened the door and found her boyfriend sitting on his bed looking as miserable as he had the last time she'd seen him. "Hi Joe." She said softly. His eyes flickered to hers and she smiled at him. He didn't react. "Still in a shitty mood then?" she asked as she stepped closer. As she reached his side he nudged the iPad in her direction.

_Come here!_

Usually this would make her laugh but not tonight. "Not going to work, Joe. You can't be like you were with me earlier and expect me to get on that bed with you when you're in a better mood." She crossed her arms and stared at him sternly. Joey pulled back the tablet and pressed a few buttons. He turned it back to her.

_Sorry for being an idiot._

"You should be..." she whispered to him. There was a knock on his door and Lauren beckoned them in.

"There's a delivery out here for Joey." A nurse said with a smile.

Lauren smiled widely, "I'll come and get it." Lauren walked out of the room and went to the nurse's station. She pulled some money out of her pocket and paid the delivery man. "Thanks for this." She walked back into the room and put her surprise on the table at the end of his bed. She could feel him watching her but she didn't react. She pushed the table towards him and saw his face when he realised what it was. "I thought you could do with something as a reward for the progress you've made." She said as she opened the carton to reveal the freshly made burger. "I called Maggie and she was more than happy to whip something up for her favourite customer. She sends her love by the way and says get well soon." She unwrapped the cutlery and handed it to him. "Do you think you can manage this?" He reached for the tablet and after a couple of seconds he spun it round to show her.

_Where's yours?_

She shrugged, "It's okay. I can get something later."

_Share mine with me._

"That sounds like a deal." She smiled at him, "So are you feeling better now?" she asked as she cut the burger in half. His hand stopped hers after she put down the cutlery. "What?" she whispered as she met his eyes.

"Sorry." He whispered to her.

Tears flooded her eyes as she realised he'd just spoke. "Joe?" she gasped. Her arms were around his neck and she was hugging him tightly.

"Sorry," he repeated, his voice only failing him slightly.

"You can tell me all about it in a minute. Food first... while it's hot." Joey put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him and she smirked at him. She pulled the food closer and picked up half of the burger and held it out towards him. He stared at her, his eyes gentle for the first time in several days. He moved his head forward and took a bite from the burger in her hand. His eyes rolled back into his head as he chewed it. "Nice?" she asked him gently. He nodded and then moved for another bite of the burger. His hand at her waist tightened and he stared into her eyes. Lauren couldn't help but notice they were several shades darker than they usually were and she had to swallow the lust that shot through her body. After three more mouthfuls his half of the burger was gone and when she went to pick up the other half so she could eat it, he grabbed her hand back in his and pulled it towards him. She arched an eyebrow but watched in interest. He kissed the knuckles of her hand and Lauren closed her eyes. Then he surprised her completely as he sucked one finger into his mouth and licked it clean. He moved onto the next finger and continued this for her whole hand. Lauren was almost breathless with desire when he was done and food was now the last thing on her mind. He kissed the inside of her palm and then picked up the other half of the burger and held it out towards her. She smiled at him and then took a bite as he held it. He was right it did taste heavenly and she went back for a second bite quickly. Within five minutes the burger was gone and she was licking clean his hand. The tension between the two of them was spiralling skyward with each passing second. Joey shoved away the tray and table and dragged her up onto the bed, lifting her so she was sitting on his lap. He kissed her eagerly and Lauren couldn't help but respond to it. She moaned into his mouth; it had been such a long time since she'd felt this way. She knew they shouldn't be doing this. Not here and most certainly not now but god did she want to. "Joey, we need to stop." She said as she dragged her mouth from his. He shook his head, "If you start sulking I might have to punish you."

Joey grabbed the pad and typed in a few things.

_I __ LOVE U_

"I love you too, Joe but you knew that already." She kissed him gently, "Do you want to talk about earlier?" He shook his head. "Tell me how your therapy went today." He sighed and his head dropped back against his pillow. "Dad told me you had a fall. Are you okay?" she asked him gently. He stared at her and blinked once. She opened her mouth to say something and he blinked twice. "Yes and no?" she checked. He nodded. "What's wrong?" she asked, brushing the side of his face with her hand. He was tapping the screen shortly thereafter. He turned it to face her once he was done.

_It feels like I'm never going to get better._

"Joey..." she whispered. "How can I help?"

_You already do. I'm so sorry about earlier. I regretted it as soon as you left._

"I know. I wasn't going to leave you as long as I did but I ended up going to college. I drew again today..." she told him. "It was the first time since I got drunk. I spoke to my tutor as well. I've got to go and see her at the end of the week."

_I'm sorry you spoilt all your work._

"It turns out I didn't ruin all of them. There are about five I should be able to fix." He pulled her against his body and brushed his hand up and down her back. Her legs were bent over his lap and she curled against him. "You don't need to get so frustrated, babe." She whispered to him. "You've come so far in just a few days and you will get there. I know you will. I believe in you, Joey. You just need to believe in yourself too."

He nuzzled against her head, his lips brushing the skin in front of her ear, "Love you." He breathed. His voice barely audible but to Lauren he might as well have been shouting it from the rooftop.

"I love you too, babe. So much." She turned her head and kissed his neck softly. "When did this happen?"

_I had a bit of a breakthrough this afternoon. Just got a few words sorted._

"What does your therapist say? Does she think you're just going to be able to talk again?"

_She doesn't know for sure._

_How was your appointment this morning? I'm sorry I didn't ask earlier._

"It was okay. They took some blood for testing," Lauren flinched from the memory, "I've got some scans and tests to go for over the next few weeks. I've got to go and see him again a week after that."

_I'm going to be there with you babe. Got to keep my side of the deal._

"I just want to say I think you should be very proud of yourself, Joey. I know you were frustrated this morning but this is just as much of a huge step as walking is." She told him. He kissed her forehead. "I love you too, babe." She replied.

TBC

**A/N: I really like this chapter... I hope you did too. Things between Lauren and Joey are being restored... And he spoke. Back tomorrow...  
**


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54.**

Joey and Lauren settled into a more stable routine from that point forward. Joey would spend his morning at physical therapy. Lauren had scheduled all her medical appointments for her consultant's tests to coincide with these times. She'd come back to his room and have lunch with him, which was useful because quite a lot of her tests needed her to be nil by mouth. In the afternoon she'd head over to her college and work on her art while Joey was working on his speech.

On Friday Lauren headed to college early, meeting up with her tutor to discuss her work and classes. "Thank you for seeing me," Lauren said as she took a seat.

"It's what I'm here for, Lauren." She said with a smile. "I spoke to the college head and explained your situation with him regarding your art and your personal life." Lauren looked at her, self-consciously. "I told him how promising your work had been and that I recommended he gave you some leniency. He has agreed to a four week deadline extension so you need to submit them by the end of April." Lauren gasped. She hadn't expected it to be as much as that. "I understand you've been working on some more pieces."

"Yes, I've finished two and I have a couple of them started."

"Are you going to re-create any of the pieces you destroyed?"

"No. I know I could but I want to start from scratch. I've also decided to alter my theme slightly."

"So it won't be about...?"

"No. It's going to be about me now. The way I feel about my drawings; it's like I've put a piece of my soul down on the paper. I've been through so much in the last couple of years and a lot of my issues are because of all that." Lauren took a deep breath, "When I was in hospital, my doctor recommended I speak to a counsellor. I saw one the other day and it was good to talk about it but I didn't really feel better afterwards. When I'd finished I came here and I just drew. It was cathartic so I'm going to use that as my therapy. At least for the time being."

"Put a proposal in writing for what your work will entail and get it to me by Tuesday. I don't see it being an issue but we need to make it official." She smiled at Lauren. "Now, I've discussed with your course lecturers your situation and they've agreed to email you the course notes so you can catch up. Two of the subjects are coursework only based and you've done enough for a decent final grade on those. The other three you'll need to sit a final exam for. The exams are at the end of February but I've arranged for you to sit them a week later so you have a chance to catch up on what you've missed."

Lauren had tears pooling in her eyes, "Thank you so much. I'm so grateful for your support."

"That's okay, Lauren." She smiled at the talented girl before her, "Now I think you have some things to be getting on with. If you have any problems, please get in touch, Lauren."

"I will. Thanks again." Lauren got to her feet and left the office, walking back to room 123 in a bit of a daze. Her work began that day with a renewed fervour. She was more motivated than she'd ever been.

TBC

**A/N: So Lauren's course is all sorted. She's still got things to sort but she's well on her way. I know you probably wanted to see more Joey and Lauren but this needed to be dealt with. They'll be back soon... as will I!  
**


	55. Chapter 55

**So this is a pretty important chapter...**

**Chapter 55.**

Joey was having his own successes as much as Lauren was. His speech was improving each day. There were times he'd struggle and would get tongue-tied over some longer words but he could manage a much larger vocabulary now. Usually Lauren was there and she'd help him get through when he struggled but if she wasn't there it was a fraught experience which meant he just became upset with himself. His manoeuvrability was also getting easier every day and his upper body strength had improved too. In the last couple of days they'd begun to work purely on his legs. It was tiring work and usually left him feeling very irritable. The only thing that cheered him up at the end of those days was Lauren and she'd done so with a smile; never taking offense if he was a bit snappy.

Today was a big day for both of them. Today Lauren was going back to see her consultant and she was going to get her test results. She'd been really nervous the night before but she'd stayed at the hospital with Joey and it had helped to calm her, it had also been the highlight of Joey's day, although they'd done nothing more than sleep in the same bed. Joey had managed to convince his doctor to let him go with Lauren to her appointment and they were both waiting outside the consultant's office. Lauren was sitting on Joey's lap while they waited, she was feeling incredibly nervous about what they were about to find out. Her parents had wanted to be there with her but she'd told them she needed to do this on her own... or rather with Joey. It was really that she wasn't ready to hear what he said with them there. She just needed Joey there to hold her hand. Neither of her parents had been particularly happy but they'd reached a compromise where they would meet them later in Joey's room. The door to the office opened and the consultant beckoned Lauren in. She climbed off his lap and walked into his office. Joey followed behind her, taking her hand once she was seated.

"Hello Lauren." He turned his attention to Joey, "You must be Joey? I've heard a great deal about you from your doctor. It's good to meet you." Joey smiled at the elderly man. He opened a thick file on his desk and then turned his attention to Lauren. "Okay, Lauren. As you know we've done a full range of tests on you over the last few weeks. I've looked through your results. There is good news and there is some not so good news." Lauren bit her lip and Joey squeezed her hand, his thumb brushing across the back of it softly. "Okay, the good news first. There appears to be no damage to your brain, lungs or your central nervous system. You are also not diabetic which can be a possibility for someone with your previous level of intake."

Lauren was tense as she sat in the chair and Joey edged his wheelchair closer so he could put his arms around her. "What have you found then?" she whispered. "What's the bad news?"

"Well, I should start by saying that all the damage we've found is in the very early stages. Your liver is showing slight signs of alcoholic liver disease. This damage can be reversed but it will mean a significant lifestyle change for you. You simply can't drink at all, Lauren. Smoking is also out. You'll need to increase the level of exercise you do. With a calorie controlled diet and some additional vitamins and iron there's a good chance the damage could be reversed completely. If you don't make the lifestyle changes I've suggested the damage will worsen and you could end up with cirrhosis. In most cases this will most likely be fatal." Lauren burst into tears at his words and he fell silent, giving her time to recover from the shock. Once she'd calmed down a little he began to speak again, "I'm sorry to be so blunt about it Lauren, but I've found that in these circumstances there is little point in sugar-coating what I tell you. You need to hear the reality of the situation. It's much more likely to get a positive result."

"Okay..." she whispered, understanding but hating to hear it all the same. Joey's hand brushed through her hair in an effort to give her some comfort.

"Is there any other damage?" Joey asked slowly.

"Yes. There are also slight signs of damage to your pancreas. Again this shouldn't get worse if you cut out the alcohol completely. The biggest concern for me is the damage to your heart. You have the very early signs of alcoholic cardiomyopathy; this is where the heart becomes enlarged and it can lead to heart failure. This is more serious than the other damage but it can be managed with medication. For the next couple of months I'd like to keep a close eye on you and ensure there's no further degradation with any of these issues but that doesn't mean you can't live a healthy productive life, Lauren. Like I said earlier we've diagnosed these all in the early stages, before any major damage has been done." Lauren nodded her head and rested it on Joey's shoulder. "I've booked another appointment for you in three months time, along with some tests to be performed a week earlier so we'll have the results when you come and see me again. I'd also like you to see a dietician who'll be able to give you advice on the foods you need to increase or cut out. I know this is a little overwhelming and if you have any questions, please contact me or my p.a. and I'll try to answer them for you."

"Thank you." She said softly.

"Here's a prescription for the medication you need for your heart. If you have any concerns about how you feel when you start taking them, come directly into A&E. Sometimes finding the correct medication and dosage is an art all of its own. We'll review it in any case at our next appointment." He passed her the piece of paper and Lauren held it in her clenched hand.

*JL*JL*

They made their way back to Joey's room in numb silence. Joey was holding her hand and he could feel the tremors running through her body. "Babe," he whispered, pulling on her hand so she came to a stop. "Come here," he said gently, seeing how close to a complete meltdown she actually was. He pulled on her arm and she walked towards him. He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her, trying to protect her from any harm. She fell apart once she was sitting with him and he murmured to her softly, trying to calm her.

"I need daddy..." she pleaded with him in a whisper.

"I'll call him." He said, pulling his mobile from his pocket. He dialled the number for his uncle. It was answered on the first ring. "Uncle Max..." he said, his voice very quiet as he tried to control the emotions it held.

"Joey?"

"Lauren needs you." He whispered. "I need you too." He added. Much as he wanted to, he knew he couldn't help Lauren with this on his own. Not right now anyway.

"Where are you?"

"We're on the third floor, near the lifts."

"I'll be with you in a few minutes." Max said and his voice sounded so reassuring to Joey.

Joey ended the call and went back to trying to calm Lauren. She was still crying a great deal and when Max appeared three minutes later nothing had changed. "Daddy..." she whispered when she felt his hand on her back.

Max moved them towards some chairs and took a seat, lifting Lauren off Joey's lap onto his own. As he hugged her tightly Joey quietly told him what the consultant had told them. Max's face paled the more he heard and he felt his own pain increase at hearing what his daughter faced in her future. "We'll get through this, babe. I know we can. We're all going to be helping you with this, darling." He lifted her chin and brushed away her tears, "Let's get you back downstairs." He said, lifting her and putting her back on Joey's lap. Max pushed Joey down the corridors, into and out of the lift and back to his room. Tanya and Lesley were both waiting for them when he pushed them into the room. Max lifted Lauren in his arms and waited for Joey to get out of his chair and back into his bed. Once he was there he carefully passed his daughter to his nephew.

"Max?" Tanya whispered.

"Let's go outside..." he said quietly. They walked out of the room and Max told them everything Joey had told him. Tanya broke down in tears and collapsed into his arms. "Joey said it's all manageable and the damage to her liver can be reversed." He tried to reassure her but it was very difficult to do when he felt so despondent himself.

TBC

**A/N: Sorry, I hope you don't hate me... I just didn't think that with the abuse Lauren has put her body through she would get away scot free... Again I've done research but if anything I've said above isn't right, then it's just artistic license. So there you go... just as Joey is recovering his issues, it turns out it's Lauren that's the sick one. How will they cope with this...? If you're lucky, you may get another quick update tonight.  
**


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56.**

Lauren woke and she knew she was in Joey's arms. Then it all came flooding back to her and she tried to bury herself in his body.

"It's okay, babe." He told her softly.

"No, it's not." She sobbed. "It's all ruined..."

Joey doesn't say anything intially, stunned by her words. "What's ruined?" He finally asks.

"This. Us." She whispered brokenly.

He pushed her away from him slightly and lifted her chin so he could see her face. "Why is this ruined?"

"You're not going to want me now. I'm tainted goods."

"That's rubbish, Lauren. Firstly you aren't tainted, babe. This was the reason you went to see the consultant so we knew what damage you'd done. We know now and yes, okay, there's a bit of damage but you heard the consultant – it's all in the early stages. There's nothing we can't deal with." He paused and took a deep breath, "And please note I said we... I'm with you babe, through the good and the bad. We've gone through too much for us to give up on this now. I thought you told me you were going to fight for this; for us. Where's that Lauren gone? What kind of guy would I be if I gave up on the girl I love now after she's helped me with my problems? You didn't run from that and I'm not running from this either. I love you, Lauren Branning. You're stuck with me now." She hugged him tighter and began to cry earnestly again. "Please don't cry, baby girl." He told her softly.

The room fell silent again after about thirty minutes and Joey relaxed thinking they were through the drama. He felt his eyes beginning to drift shut as the tiredness swept over him. Just as he was starting to feel the pull to sleep he felt Lauren move from his arms, climbing from the bed and moving towards the door, "I'm sorry..." he heard her whisper.

"Lauren?" he called after her, his voice failing slightly, "LAUREN!" he cried again, a little stronger this time.

*JL*JL*

Max, Tanya and Lesley were sitting outside the room when the door opened and Lauren fled from it. They could hear Joey calling for her but Max was watching his daughter, he could see her face and his heart broke as he realised she wasn't handling this. "Lauren?" he called out but she ignored him too. Her steps became faster as she moved further away from them all.

In less than a minute she was gone and all of them dreaded where she would go. "Go after her, Max..." Tanya said. "Make sure she's okay."

"I can't, Tan. If I go after her, it'll just push her further away. She needs space to deal with this."

"And what about if that space happens to be in the nearest pub?" Tanya said, scared of her daughter going down that route again.

"We need to trust her, sweetheart."

"She needs to prove she's trustworthy..." she said softly.

"She has. She's got through the last two weeks without turning to alcohol and it hasn't been easy for her. She can do this. She just needs time to process it all."

TBC

**A/N: I hated writing this but it really is part of the process of Lauren dealing with this... Was Max right to not go after her? You'll have to wait and see because that's where I'm leaving you for the night... Sorry.  
**


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57.**

Lauren was in a dark place. She wanted to forget. She needed to shut herself off from the world. She put her headphones in her ears and turned up the volume. She selected shuffle and began to listen to the music as she closed her eyes.

Taking a deep breath she gripped the item in her hand a little tighter and stared straight ahead of her.

Time passed quickly, her brain pretty much closed off from the world and she was barely aware of anything around her as she worked. It had been nearly five hours when she became aware of her surroundings once more. It surprised her that no one had come to find her. She'd expected them to but was glad they hadn't interfered. She'd needed to do this on her own.

She looked at what she'd been doing and for the first time ever one of her drawings moved her to tears. The image was so stark and she knew it was a little part of her soul etched into the paper. It showed the despair she was feeling about what she was facing.

She packed away her things and put the picture somewhere safe. She now had twelve pictures for her exhibition. She had just over three months to get the rest of them done... as well as study for and take three exams in a month's time. It was going to be difficult but she was prepared for the challenge.

*JL*JL*

The waiting room was empty when she walked back towards Joey's room. She pushed open the door and found Joey asleep in bed. Lesley was sitting beside him. Her parents were sitting side by side on the other side of the bed. They were all asleep too. Lauren was worried immediately that something was wrong with Joey. She walked to the end of the bed and stared at her boyfriend. She wanted to get closer to him but couldn't do that without drawing the attention of the parents too.

She couldn't do it. She was going to have to wake them if she wanted to get any time alone with Joey. She walked over to her dad and shook his shoulder gently. "Dad..."

Max startled awake and looked at his daughter, "Lauren... are you okay?" he whispered to her.

"I'm fine, dad." She smiled at him. "Why are you all in here with Joe? Is something wrong?"

"He was a bit upset after you left. He's okay. We came in here because Lesley wanted to be here with him."

"Do you think I can have some time alone with him?" Lauren whispered, "I want to talk to him about some things."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Max asked her softly.

"I'm fine, dad. I didn't drink. I went to college and drew."

"I didn't think you would. I trust you."

She smiled at him, "You're the only one."

"Joey does too." Max told her. "He wouldn't believe your mum when she tried to warn him." Lauren smiled at him. "Let me wake your mum and Lesley and we'll leave the two of you alone." Lauren stood back by the door and watched as her dad gently woke her mum. She could feel her mum watching her as her dad went to wake Lesley. Silently the three parents walked out of the room. Lesley hugged Lauren as she walked past. Her dad was the last to leave, "We need to talk too, Lauren. About everything the doctor told you."

"I know. Can you bring my laptop in when you're in next? And there's a bag of my college books near my desk. I need to study, I've got exams and I need to catch up with what I've missed this term."

"Sure. We'll be back in the morning." Max looked back towards his nephew. "Look after him, Lauren. He loves you a great deal."

"I know." She was alone seconds later, the door shutting behind her father. Lauren walked over to Joey's bed and climbed onto it. She crawled up the bed, sitting on his legs, straddling him. He woke as he felt her sitting on his legs. "Hi." She whispered to him.

"You came back..." he murmured, staring into her eyes.

"Of course I did. Never doubt for a second that I'm coming back. I just needed space to breathe. I went to college."

"I know." He said softly. He lifted his hand and his thumb caressed her cheek as his fingers cupped her jaw. "Do you feel better?"

"You're not going to ask if I'm okay?"

"It's a silly question. I'm not okay about it and it wasn't me the doctor was talking about." Lauren smiled at him, "So are you?"

"Better?" He nodded, "Not really," She admitted, "but I will be because I have you and that's what I need. It's all I need."

"You know I'll do anything to help you. I've got to keep my side of the deal we made, right?" Lauren blushed and looked down. "You're so pretty when you do that." He whispered.

"What?" she asked, glancing up at him.

"When you blush like that. You're naturally beautiful but when your cheeks are pink like that, I've rarely seen you more stunning." He leant forward and kissed her gently, "The only other time you've looked more gorgeous is when you come; the seconds before and the seconds after you cry out my name. That is when I fall in love with you all over again."

"I love you too, Joe." Lauren shifted forward, leaning against him and pressing her lips to his neck.

"I've missed this," he breathes into her hair, "Holding you in my arms like this, feeling you pressed against me. It's been too long."

"It has. I wish we could do more." She told him.

"We could you know. I mean no one is going to disturb us now." He told her gently.

"I don't know, Joe. Isn't it a bit risky, after everything you've been through?"

"I want us to be together, babe. I want you to be in my arms. I want to feel your skin against mine. Hell, I'd fuck you right here, right now if I thought we could but I know we can't. It doesn't mean we can't be with each other."

"I think you've persuaded me." She said with a shy smile.

"Really?" He said, stunned she'd said yes. She nodded. "I thought you'd say no."

"You should know by now, Joe that I find it very difficult to say no to you."

"What a relief..." he whispered as he reached for her again and kissed her deeply. "Now, Miss Branning, you seem to have me at a slight disadvantage when it comes to clothing..."

"You could always help even the score slightly?" she murmured against his neck, smiling when she felt him freeze. She sat upright and smirked at him. "Did I just break you?"

Joey smiled at her, "Only a little." He kissed her gently, his hands moving to her shoulders and easing her jacket down her arms. It fell to the floor when he pulled her back close and passionately kissed her. She was caught up in the kiss and it was only when they broke for air that she realised he'd removed her shoes.

"Joe..." Lauren sighed softly as his hands ran up her legs. She gasped and her head rolled back as his hands moved under her dress and cupped her bum. His fingers pulled at the woollen tights she was wearing and pulled them gently off her. His hands didn't rest once her tights were gone as they moved to the zip of her dress, slowly lowering it. Lauren wriggled her arms out of the dress and let Joey remove the rest of it from her. She was now sitting on him in just her underwear. "It's my turn, babe." She told him. She reached for his waist and lifted the vest up his body and over her head. She grazed his chest with her fingers, feeling his breath coming in gasps against her neck. "I think maybe we should move this slightly..." she said. "I'd hate to give one of your nurses a show."

Joey chuckled and pulled her against him, turning them and pulling the blankets over them both. "I've really missed you, babe." He said as they lay in his bed facing each other.

"I've missed you too."

"Can I touch you?" he whispered.

"Please..." she breathed, his hands heating her skin as they brushed down her body. He slipped his hand into her knickers and she moaned his name. He hadn't even touched her and she was already close to reaching her peak. Finally he touched her, his fingertips brushing across her opening.

"So wet for me already, babe." He chuckled. "Do you want more?"

"Yes..." she gasped, trying to urge him closer.

"Me too." He said. "I love you, baby girl."

Lauren reached forward, resting her hand on his boxers, feeling his cock firmly resting beneath her fingers. The need to touch him blossomed from there and she slipped her hand into his boxers, her hand skilfully wrapping around his length.

Joey removed his hand from her underwear making Lauren pause and stare at him. She relaxed when she felt him push her knickers off her hips and down her thighs. She aided him by moving her legs and slipping them off her feet. Still his hands didn't return to her but she felt him push his boxers down his own legs. "I didn't think we were going to go this far, babe?"

"You're too tempting..." he told her as he gently removed her hand from his cock and gripped her hand in his instead. She lifted her leg and moved it so it rested on both his. He pushed his length into her, both of them sighing as they re-established their long missed connection. "So good..." he breathed against her forehead.

"Mmm." She sighed.

"Do you have any idea how much I've wanted to do this since I saw you that day at your college." He told her softly. "Even though I knew I had to tell you the truth. What I really wanted was this. I wanted you, babe."

"I wanted you too." She admitted, "Even after you'd told me. I wanted you so much. When I kissed you I could forget everything; all the pain, the hurt. I just wanted to remember the love we shared."

Joey rolled them over so he was now lying on top of her. His hips moved quicker and Lauren gasped his name. Lauren wound her other leg around his waist and Joey moved his face into her neck as the emotions began to climb within him, "I'm close, babe." He murmured.

"I am too." She gasped, her nails scratching at his shoulders.

"Just a little longer..." he said. Seconds later his length pulsed within her and he grunted against her shoulder. Lauren's body clenched around him, shuddering slightly as she breathed his name and kissed the side of his head.

Several minutes passed before either of them spoke, "You know that might just have been the stupidest thing we've ever done..." Lauren said softly.

"Huh?"

"Well we didn't use anything..." she said.

"Oh..." Joey said as he pulled away from her slightly.

"And I may have forgotten to take my pill since Christmas..." she added, her eyes shut as she realised what could possibly have just happened.

"Stupid... silly... idiotic..." Joey said as he punctuated each word with a kiss, his hands brushing down her back as he held her close to him. "The most amazing thing to happen to me this year." He added with a smile.

"Yeah, it was."

"Which bit were you agreeing with?" he asked her in a whisper.

Lauren opened her eyes and stared into his eyes, "the second part..." she admitted.

"If anything comes of what we've just done... you know I'd stand by you, right? I'd be there for you."

"You would?"

"Of course. I'm in this for the long haul, Lauren. I don't want to be apart from you again. It hurt too much."

Lauren looked at him in surprise. "I'm in this with you too. I can't be apart from you either. I love you, Joseph Branning."

"Joey, please." He whispered, looking slightly pained. "My dad called me Joseph, well calls me it I guess. I haven't been called it since the day he left."

"Joey it is then." She kissed the tip of his nose. "You know our parents will flip if I end up getting pregnant... right?"

"We could always just tell them we were increasing your exercise regimen. It's what the doctor ordered, after all." Joey said with a smile. Lauren giggled and kissed his chest.

"Let's get some rest." She breathed. They both lay in each others arms and eventually drifted to sleep.

TBC

**A/N: Hoorah! Did you like that? What do you think will happen next? Back tomorrow...  
**


	58. Chapter 58

**I know a lot of you wanted Lauren to get pregnant after the last chapter. Sorry to disappoint... but don't lose hope.**

**Chapter 58.**

Lauren and Joey were lucky and Lauren was greeted by her 'monthly companion' about ten days later. In that time Lauren studied for her exams, she drew and she spent more time with Joey. Joey was just as busy, his strength in his legs was increasing with each passing day and physio was becoming easier. He had a goal now. He was hoping to be strong enough to go to Lauren's art show. He was planning it as a surprise. His mum was helping him and her and uncle Max were going to get him to her college. He had three months to get ready.

*JL*JL*

Lauren walked into her college, feeling nervous but well prepared. This week was exam week and because of the timing of them and the revision she was doing during the day she was only going to be able to see Joey in the evenings and even then she would be studying.

She smiled as she thought of that because Joey had been helping her study and she was sure he knew practically as much of the material as she did by now. He said he hadn't minded and it gave him a chance to continue his speech therapy. Lauren didn't have the heart to refuse him because it meant she got to spend so much more time with him as a result.

So she had seven hours of exams to get through and then it was just a case of finishing her showpieces. Her tutor was waiting for her as she got to the room they'd set aside for her to take the exams in. She would be coming here for the next two days to repeat the exercise. She walked into the room and her tutor gave her the paper she was sitting today.

Once she turned over the first page she read through the question and smiled before picking up her pen and beginning to write.

*JL*JL*

Lauren walked out of the room and she was fairly confident she'd done okay. There had been a couple of bits she struggled with but she was sure she'd get a passable mark in it. She walked out of the college and found uncle Jack waiting for her. She frowned slightly as she'd been expecting her dad to be there.

"Your parents had to go to your sister's college. There was some issue they needed to sort out so your dad asked me to collect you and take you to the hospital."

Lauren rolled her eyes when he told her the reason. "I could've got the bus, uncle Jack." She told him, "You didn't need to come all this way."

"Do you see me moaning?" he asked her with a smile. She shook her head. "Exactly. It's not a problem, Lauren. Anyway I haven't seen Joey in a week or so, I'm trying to ensure I'm his favourite uncle as well as yours."

Lauren laughed, "Think dad might have you beaten on that one..." she said conspiratorially. "Don't worry though, you haven't lost favourite uncle status with me." She added with a smile, "Of course, the competition is somewhat lacking," she teased.

"Cheeky!" he said as he laughed loudly. "How did the exam go?" They both got in his car and began the slow journey to the hospital.

"Good I think..." she said brightly. "I could answer most of it."

"That's good then. I'm proud of you, Lauren. For the work you've put in on this course."

"Thanks uncle Jack." Lauren said with a smile. "Just two more exams to go and then the exhibition to worry about," she told him.

"That shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"The exams are okay, I think. I've worked hard for them and Joey's been helping me prepare too. I haven't done any artwork in over a week though so that's concerning me a little. I've got less than two months now to complete five pieces and repair two of the ones I messed up."

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Unfortunately, no. I think I'm just going to have to spend more time at college after this week."

"It's only for a short time." Jack said gently.

"I know but I like being there for Joey. It's better if I'm there when he gets frustrated."

"We hardly see you at home anymore." Jack said.

"Yeah, well, home is not the best place for me to be recently."

"Things still haven't improved with Abs then?"

"No. Mum and dad have spoken to her but she just has this attitude with me. I don't even have to do anything." She smiled at her uncle, "It's like living with me when I was at my worst."

"Heaven forbid." Jack teased. They were silent for a few minutes before he spoke again. "How are things?"

"Joey's doing good; he's getting stronger every day and his speech therapy finished last week. He was a bit gutted he had to hand the iPad back but I think he's glad he has a bit more free time now."

"I meant with you..." he said softly.

"What do you mean?" she said, confused.

"How are the lifestyle changes going? I saw you'd signed up for classes at the gym with Ray and your dad said you'd been looking for some yoga classes too."

"It's going okay." She whispered.

Jack reached for her hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm here if you ever need anything, you know that, right?"

"You really are desperate to keep that title, aren't you?" she said with a smile.

"I'm serious, Lauren."

"I know." She said. "Thanks."

*JL*JL*

By the end of the week, Lauren was exhausted but she knew she couldn't have done any better with the three exams she'd sat. She was giving herself the weekend off before she threw herself back into her drawing. And if she had time off that meant she was heading straight for the hospital and straight for Joey.

She walked into his room and found him waiting for her. "How did it go?" he asked her.

"Great."

"Well it was your strongest subject and you've worked really hard, babe."

"I'm so tired." Lauren said as she sat on the end of his bed.

"Come here..." he said tenderly as he held his arms out for her. She crawled up the bed and fell into his arms, her eyes already drooping. Joey rolled over onto his side, holding Lauren protectively in his arms. He smiled as he felt her wriggle back against him. "Babe..." he moaned, feeling his body react to her movement instinctively.

"Mmm..."

"Do you know what you're doing to me?" he breathed into her hair. She didn't reply and he knew she was asleep. He smiled into her hair and pressed his lips to her head.

*JL*JL*

The weekend she had with Joey was the most relaxing she'd had for some time. Joey had no physio either so they were both able to spend time with each other. Lesley had brought in a portable DVD player for them to use, along with a selection of movies and the two of them watched them, wrapped around each other. Then again they didn't really watch them either; mainly because one or the other would cause a distraction; a stray pair of lips brushing across some skin, a heated hand settling on cool skin, a gentle whisper of words. It didn't take much and once they were distracted... well let's just say it took a little while for the film to gain their attention once more.

TBC

**A/N: Just a little filler chapter to move the story on a little. I really like the scene between Lauren and Jack though. Hope you liked. Back tomorrow...**


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59.**

Towards the end of March Lauren was on track to finish her art work. She only had three pieces left to do and she'd planned each of them. She'd fixed the damaged work during the month as well and she thought they looked as if there had never been a problem with them. Before she left college for the week she laid all her pieces out on the worktop, side by side and stared at them all. She was pretty pleased with them all. There was a tiny little part of her that was glad she'd ruined her original pieces because what she had now was a better representation of her work. Each piece spoke a little about her. Some of them screamed her.

Lauren had met with her tutor this morning and they'd discussed how she planned to display her work. She'd been considering this for the last few weeks and she knew how she wanted it to look. She'd decided from the beginning that her work would all be black and white. She'd managed to carry that on throughout her work and there were only slight splashes of colour in a couple of the pieces. She'd decided that she wanted the room to be completely black apart from her work. Her tutor had agreed because she too thought it would show Lauren's work at its best. The lighting in the room would only be decided once Lauren had worked out the location of each picture.

She ran her eyes over them again as she stood in front of them now, trying to visualise what the pieces she still had to do would be like. A smile appeared on her face as an idea came to her. She knew exactly how she wanted the room to look. She made a few notes and a couple of diagrams in her sketchpad, listing the pictures and choosing where each one should go. Just as she was finishing she glanced at the time and knew she needed to get a move on.

Joey had told her she should be at his room on the dot of seven. He was doing something special for her. In celebration of her birthday. For many reasons Lauren hadn't been keen to celebrate it this year but Joey had been adamant. His reasoning being they should make the most of every moment together. Recent events had proved to them both that life was too short to waste.

TBC

**A/N: I know another small chapter... but you'll get another chapter later... although it's quite short. This is all in preparation for tomorrow's update - which I think you will like!**


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60.**

Lauren walked down the corridor of the hospital and arrived at Joey's room. Lesley and her mum were standing outside the room. They both smiled at her as she approached them warily. Her mum held up a dress bag, "Joey wants you to change into this..." she said with a smile.

"What?"

"Come on," Tanya said, grabbing Lauren's hand and pulling her towards a nearby bathroom. Lauren followed in bewilderment, stunned by what was happening. When she walked in the room she saw a whole array of hair styling products and make-up already set up. Poppy was standing beside a chair, a huge grin on her face.

"Did you plan this?" Lauren gasped as she looked at her mum in shock.

"Joey asked us." Her mum replied.

Lauren was ushered into a chair and she sat in silence as her mum and her friend fluttered around her, poking and prodding at her. They turned the chair away from the mirror as they were doing it so she couldn't see and when she was done Tanya pulled her daughter to her feet. "What now?" Lauren asked softly.

"You change into this..." Tanya said, holding out the dress bag again.

Lauren took it from her mother, trying not to notice how her hand was shaking. She walked into one of the cubicles and slowly removed her clothing. Once she was in her (fortunately pretty) underwear she unzipped the dress bag and for a second she froze as she stared at what she'd revealed. The dress was white and lacy, a-line in shape and she already knew it would fit her well. She pulled it on and smiled as she looked down her body. "I need shoes..." she said softly.

"Come out here, Lauren." Tanya said. Lauren opened the door and watched her mum tear up as she looked at her.

"Do I look okay?"

"You look amazing, darling. Pretty as a picture." Tanya said, "Come and see for yourself." Lauren walked over to where her mother stood and looked at herself in the mirror. Her mouth ran dry as she stared at the reflection.

"I look beautiful," she whispered.

"You look like someone in love, sweetheart." Tanya said softly. She bent down and slipped two ballet pumps onto Lauren's feet. "Now I think someone is pretty eager to see the birthday girl, don't you?" She said as she got to her feet again.

Lauren nodded, letting herself be pulled towards the door, "Thanks Poppy," she called out as she was dragged from the room.

TBC

**A/N: Yes, you've guessed it I'm going to leave you there... Don't worry, tomorrow will be worth the wait. Promise!**


	61. Chapter 61

**I hope you enjoy this one... although it's probably not what you're expecting, if you're expecting anything at all.  
**

**Chapter 61.**

Lauren felt nervous as she stood outside Joey's room. Her mum and Lesley had both said their goodbyes to her a few minutes ago, smiling at her as if they knew what was about to happen and now she was supposed to go into the room, to Joey and she was scared. How silly was that? Taking a deep breath she twisted the handle and slowly pushed the door open. She walked inside and found the room was changed from its usual layout. There was a table in the middle of the room and it was all set up for a meal for two. There were lit candles on the table, flickering in the darkness of the room. She looked slowly around the room until her eyes settled on Joey.

"Hey babe." He said, "You look stunning."

"You too." She murmured as she saw him in a white shirt and smart trousers.

"Come here." He said softly and her feet automatically moved towards him. "That dress looks better than I imagined," he said, his hand cupping her face and his thumb brushing the apple of her cheek. "I'm thinking we just skip the meal and jump straight to desert..." he said, with lust-filled eyes as he stared up at her.

"I'm not spending all that time with mum and Poppy getting me ready for you to rip this dress off me in seconds." She said, smiling as she saw his eyes close at her words.

His other hand clutched hers and he pulled her towards him, sitting her on his lap as he sat in his wheelchair. "Happy birthday, baby girl." He breathed in her ear.

"Thanks babe." She said, a blush heating her face as she felt his hot breath on her skin. "I wasn't expecting you to do anything like this for me."

"Nothing but the best for my girl..." he told her gently. "Have you had a nice day...?"

"It was good. I met with my tutor and we reviewed my showpieces. We started to talk about the actual show. I needed to decide on how I want it to look."

"And have you?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I've just got to firm up where each piece goes so they can arrange the lighting. I think it should look good."

"I'm sure it will, babe. We should eat our dinner..." He said.

"I'm enjoying sitting with you, here." She said, resting her head against his.

"Me too, but we don't want it to get cold, do we?"

"I guess not." Lauren got to her feet, staring at her boyfriend as he ran his hand down the outside of one of her bare legs. "Joe..." she breathed, desire firing through her body from that one simple touch.

Joey smirked at her, "Sit down, babe..." he said. "I'd pull out your chair for you but..." he gestured to his wheelchair.

Lauren sat at the table, "How was your physio today?" she asked him gently. Before he could answer the door to the room opened and one of the nurses walked in and brought in a tray with two plates on it. She set each one in front of them and Lauren smiled when she saw what it was. The nurse left the room quickly, smiling at the pair of them. "Lasagne, Joe? Won't be as good as yours though, babe."

"It might be... my mum made it." He said with a smile. "Who do you think taught me to make it?" he added with a smirk.

"So, physio?" She reminded him as she picked up the cutlery.

"Not great," he told her and she looked at him in concern. He saw her face. "I'll tell you later. Let's not ruin the evening."

"Please tell me now. I'm just going to worry about it until you do."

Joey sighed. "I didn't want to spoil this." He said, a hint of frustration in his voice.

"You haven't, Joey. I promise."

"I've injured a muscle in my left leg." He told her quietly. Lauren's hands froze as she went to take a mouthful and she stared at his face. "The physio isn't sure I'm going to get a full recovery in my leg and I'm not to put any weight on it for the next few days." He watched her carefully and could see the tears welling in her eyes. "Babe, please don't cry... I've not given up. I'm still going to beat this. I've just had a bit of a knock." He began to eat his food, hoping to change the subject away from his recovery. "Eat." He said to her firmly but not unkindly.

She took the mouthful and moaned around the fork. She spoke after she'd swallowed, "Sorry babe, I might have to trade you in for your mum. This is amazing." She said with a smile. A smile that quickly fell from her face, "I didn't mean that the way it sounded, Joe. I..."

"It's okay, babe. I know what you meant." He said, reaching across the table and squeezing her hand. The rest of their meal was in relative silence and Joey could see Lauren's emotions were bubbling under the surface, waiting for release. Of all the days for him to have a setback, it had to be today. He would kick himself, if that wouldn't just have made it worse.

Once the meal was over Joey pushed himself away from the table and went to his bed. It was the first time Lauren had noticed the presents stacked on top of it. "I wasn't expecting anything, Joey. You've already given me this dress."

"I have some making up to do from Christmas." He told her softly as he wheeled back to her side. "Actually some of these were your Christmas presents, if that makes you feel better."

She leant over and kissed his cheek softly before wrapping her arms around his shoulders and hugging him tightly. She inhaled the scent of him, using that to try and push down the emotions she could feel climbing. "Thank you." She whispered. She pulled away from him again and slowly opened the gifts, admiring each one carefully. She loved the teddy bear he'd got her and she wasn't normally a teddy bear kind of girl. Her eyes moistened slightly when she opened a calendar he'd had made which had pictures of the two of them together on each page.

"It was meant to be for Christmas," he said with a blush.

She leafed through the pages, staring at the images of them together. "This was why you kept taking photos whenever we were out?"

"Well, you're easy to take photos of, babe. I really didn't need much encouragement. When I came up with the idea it just gave me more incentive."

Lauren smiled, thinking about her own photography she'd done but said nothing more about it, turning back to the presents. There were two parcels left. "Which one?"

"The biggest one." He said.

Lauren recognised the shape of the gift but refused to believe he would've bought that for her. However as she tore off the paper her suspicions were confirmed as a brand new portfolio for her artwork was revealed. "Babe, you've spent so much money on me..." she whispered. She leaned towards him and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Thank you."

"You're welcome..." he replied. "There's one more left..." he reminded her.

She picked up the small gift and looked at his face, seeing forced innocence on his features. She tore away the wrapping paper and it revealed a small bag from a very well known jewellery shop. "Joey?" she gasped.

"Open it..." he whispered in her ear as he brushed her hair back from her face.

She opened the bag and pulled out the box inside. She undid the white silk ribbon from around the turquoise green box and lifted off the lid. Inside was a little turquoise bag and again she opened it, her hand shaking slightly. Lauren glanced at him and he winked at her. She pulled out a piece of tissue paper and she opened it carefully, treating it reverently. She saw a necklace inside and it made her heart race when she saw two heart shaped pendants hanging from it. One had the letter L on it, the other a letter J. He held out his hand and she passed it to him. Lauren swivelled in her seat and lifted her hair off her neck and shoulders. Tenderly he put the necklace around her neck and fastened the clasp. She looked at the two hearts as they lay side by side on her chest. "It's beautiful, Joe. You've done far too much for me."

"It can never be too much, babe. I thought you'd realise that by now." He kissed the back of her neck gently, "Anyway, I wanted to make it official. The two of us together, side by side." As he was speaking Lauren turned her head and stared into his eyes. She stood from her seat and moved round to the back of his wheelchair. She moved him back over to his bed and then helped him stand on his good leg and lean against the bed.

"Let me look after you, Joe." She said before she kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Let me show you how much I love you." She breathed against his jaw. He nodded his head and she kissed him again. She moved across the room and locked the door, gaining them some privacy. As she walked back towards Joey she blew out the candles on the table. When she stood in front of him, Lauren slowly undid the buttons of his shirt then pushed it off his shoulders. She kissed his shoulder, a hand caressing the back of his neck, her fingers brushing through the hair that lay there. He moaned softly and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against him. "I love you, Joe."

"I know you do. And I love you too."

Her hands moved to the waistband of his trousers and she slowly undid them, letting them fall to the floor. She stared into his eyes as she brushed her hand across his pants, his hard length twitching within. "On the bed, Joey," She said, reminding him that he was supposed to be resting his leg. Joey smirked as she put her hands on her hips and made sure he did as she told him. "Now, it seems like it's down to me to take charge tonight." She said as she slipped off her shoes and then climbed onto the bed with him. She moved so she was straddling his thighs, "Is this okay or will I hurt you?"

"It's my calf that's hurt..." he said, "You're fine. You're more than fine."

Lauren smirked as she lowered herself to his thighs, nudging the skirt of her dress up her legs so she wasn't sitting on it. "I'm glad you think so, Joe." She said.

"Babe, I don't think I'm going to last too long. I need you" he gasped as the material of her dress brushed across his skin, closely followed by the heat of her body as she sat on him.

Lauren bent forward, leaning on his chest, "Have I got you all hot and bothered, Joe?" she whispered and he moaned as she kissed his throat. "I think I have, haven't I?" she smiled, "I'm glad about that because now you know how I feel every time we're together. This is what you do to me, babe." Lauren slipped her hand into his pants and stroked him.

"Do you remember what I just said?" he moaned.

"I remember... but it's my birthday and I want to play." She teased him gently, changing the rhythm she was using on him.

"And I don't get to play too?" he said, pouting slightly.

"Not right now, no."

"Spoilsport..." he groaned, his eyes rolling shut as she slowed down her pace.

"Don't you like it when I'm in control...?" she whispered.

"You know I do... but it's been a while since we've done this and I really wanted this to last longer than a minute - which is where we're heading if you continue like this."

She sat up and pulled her hand from his underwear, "Maybe we should stop then." She suggested.

Joey pushed himself up and pulled her against his body, his mouth ravaging hers as they both moaned. "You can't lead a guy on like that, Lauren."

"I wasn't leading you on, Joe. I would never do that, you know that." She stared into his eyes, slightly tense but relaxing when she saw him smile at her. "So you do want me then?" she asked.

"Babe..." Lauren wriggled away from him and rose up onto her knees and climbed off the bed. She pushed his boxers down his legs, their eyes locked on each other the whole time. Still staring into his eyes she pushed her knickers down her thighs, kicking them off her feet. She climbed back onto the bed, straddling his thighs again. Once she was there she began to lift the dress from her body until Joey's hand stopped her, "Leave it on..." he whispered huskily.

She nodded to him and leant forward to kiss him tenderly. "Do you have anything?" she asked him gently. He shook his head as he stared at her face intently. "You're okay with risking it again?"

"I am if you are babe..." he told her gently.

"You know me, always like to take risks..." she said softly as she sat upright and then lowered herself onto him. She didn't move initially, enjoying the feel of him in her body once more. She leant forward slightly, resting her hands on his shoulders a little and leaning some of her weight on him. "So good..." she moaned.

His hands brushed up her thighs, under the dress and up to hips. "I want to see you..." he moaned.

"You wanted me to leave it on..."

"I've changed my mind. I want to see us together." He told her with a sigh.

Lauren pulled the dress up her body and over her head. She was now only wearing her bra. "On or off?" she asked him softly.

"Off," he moaned, his eyes fixed on where he entered her body as she moved slowly on him. Her bra joined the rest of their clothing on the floor and Lauren stopped moving on him again. She bit her lip and Joey glanced up at her face, "You okay?"

She nodded, "Just need a moment..." she smiled at him.

"Do you know how beautiful you look right now?" he told her softly.

"You make me feel beautiful, Joe."

"It's nothing to do with me, babe." He reassured her.

"I could stay like this forever..." she told him.

"I really hope you don't, you're driving me crazy and I need you to move." His words surprise her. Had he changed his mind? She glanced at him, worried she'd made a mistake. He recognises the fear on her face, "Babe, you've had me on a knife's edge for far too long. I need you to finish... I want to come inside you. I need to feel you clenching around me as you come." His voice deepened with desire the more he spoke and each word pushed Lauren closer to breaking point.

"Joey..." she moaned, her body shifting as he spoke. His hands gripped her hips a bit tighter as she moved on him. She gradually picked up her pace and she could see the affect this was having on him as his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Nearly there." He whispered. Lauren was relieved because she was too and she was desperate that they reached their peaks at the same time. She shifted her weight forward, changing the angle his length brushed her insides. She cried out his name and felt her body tightening around him. He throbbed inside her, pulsing within her and increasing the sensations she was feeling. Joey breathed her name over and over as his breath slowly returned to normal. He pulled her body down to lie on his chest, holding her where she was when she tried to move off him. "Not yet..." he breathed against the top of her head, "I like this, here and now..."

"I love you..." she whispered, kissing his chest softly. She reached down and pulled the blanket from the bottom of the bed over the top of them.

"Love you too, babe." He replied, pulling her closer to him, "Hope you had a happy birthday."

"Best one ever." She said with a soft smile, her fingertips brushing the two charms hanging from the chain around her neck.

"They're gonna get better every year, baby. I swear they will. It's my mission in life to make it so." he told her softly.

TBC

**A/N: Hope you liked that. Did I keep my promise? There were a few people who thought they were going to get married... and I guess I intended you to think that but really it's a bit too soon so this was as close as they could get to making a commitment to each other without a big ceremony with a big dress or rings being involved. Anyway back tomorrow.**


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62.**

Lauren was another picture closer by the end of the week after her birthday. She should have been at college now starting the next one but today was a special day and she planned on surprising Joey, if that was at all possible. After all he always seemed to be the one surprising her. Now it was her turn. She walked through the hospital towards the room where he had physio. It wasn't often she was in this part of the hospital as she was usually working at college when he was up here. She saw him through the window and her instincts told her it had been another difficult session for him. There was tension in his whole body and as she silently pushed open the door and walked towards him she could see a vein pulsing at his temple. His eyes were closed so he didn't see her straight away. The physio did though and smiled at her in greeting.

"I think we can leave it there today, Joey." He said after a couple more minutes.

"What? I'm just getting somewhere..." he growled in frustration.

"Your leg is improving, Joey. Just don't push it too far, too quickly. It'll just do more damage than good, believe me." He advised. Joey groaned, pent up energy pulsing through his body.

"I just feel so useless." He murmured shoving away the equipment he'd been using. Lauren bit her lip as she heard him speak. She could hear the sadness in his words and the despondency in his tone.

The physio started to leave the room, patting Joey on the shoulder as he walked past. He mouthed 'good luck' to her and then left the room.

Lauren stood watching her boyfriend for a few minutes in silence. She didn't step in until he began punching his fist against his left leg, each hit getting harder and harder. Her fingers brushed across the back of his shoulders and he turned his head towards her; the look of fury on his face falling in an instant when he saw it was her. She saw him begin to crumble in front of her eyes and she pulled his face against her stomach, cradling his head with her arms as she stepped between his legs. She tried to soothe him for the next few minutes as he gave in to the desolation that had been building for several days. Despite his words on her birthday he had let the injury to his leg get to him and Lauren hoped that this release of emotion would finally help him get past it. Her fingers were brushing through his hair and when she started to feel him calm slightly, she pulled his head away from her and knelt down so she could look him in the face. "Do you feel better now?" she whispered to him. She could still see the remnants of his despair on his features and she knew this wasn't over yet. He shook his head once, refusing to meet her eyes. Lauren cupped his face with her hand, "Hey, look at me, babe..." Her thumb stroked his cheek until he lifted his eyes to meet hers. "You aren't useless, okay." She told him gently.

"You heard that?"

"I heard but I know it isn't true. I just need you to believe it too."

"Babe..."

"Joey, if our positions were reversed, would you let me get away with this?" He shook his head. "Well then. I'm not going to let you believe it either. We had a discussion just like this after I had my appointment with the consultant. Do you remember what you said to me that day? Because I do. You said there was nothing we couldn't deal with. I struggled to believe you then but I do now." She smiled at him and kissed his lips gently, "You told me you weren't the kind of guy to give up on the girl he loved and well, I'm not the kind of girl to give up on you either. A very wise man once told me I was stuck with him now and unfortunately the same applies back to him." She said, smiling at him when she saw his expression lighten.

Joey hugged her tightly, "Thanks babe," he whispered in her ear. They stayed that way for a few moments before Joey pulled away from her. "Aren't you supposed to be at college?"

"I had some spare time..." she told him with a smile. "I wondered if you wanted to go for a coffee? Unless you're in a rush..." She remembered the very first time he'd said that to her. One year ago today.

He smiled at her widely and she knew he remembered it too. "That'd be good." He said, echoing her response from that day.

"Let's go then. I know the perfect place..." she said, getting to her feet and helping him move into his wheelchair. She pushed him through the corridors of the hospital, down to the coffee shop on the ground floor. There she settled him at a table in the corner and walked over to the counter, buying them both a coffee and she also bought a large cupcake for them to share. She asked the young girl behind the counter something quickly, getting a nod in reply and then carried everything over to the table. "A complete role reversal of the first time..." she said with a smile as she sat down.

"We didn't have cake then..." he said.

She smiled at him and rifled through her handbag. She pulled out a small bag and pulled the cake towards her. He watched in amusement as she set about preparing everything. "We've got something to celebrate now, babe." She answered him gently as she lit the small candle she'd just put in the top of the cupcake. She pushed it back towards him, "Happy anniversary, baby." She said with a smile.

"This is yours too, babe. It's our anniversary. We celebrate it together." Both of them leant forward and blew the candle on the cake out. Joey moved a little further forward and kissed her softly on the mouth. "Love you, Lauren." She blushed at his words. This wasn't something they did publicly very often. They turned back to their coffees and Lauren cut the cake in half, passing his share to him.

*JL*JL*

Not long after they'd finished their coffee Joey and Lauren made their way back to his room. She pushed open the door and he wheeled himself in. He smiled when he saw the room and he heard Lauren gasp behind him. "You thought I'd forgotten, didn't you?" he said, turning his head to see her face.

She shrugged, "I just thought you might have not realised the date." She walked around his chair and over to the table at the edge of the room. "These are beautiful..." she said as she looked at the bunch of red roses sitting on the table.

"Babe, I could never forget the day I met you. It was the day my life changed forever. Come here..." he said softly.

Lauren turned and walked over to him, perching on his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder and kissed his throat. "Thank you..." she whispered.

"It's just a bunch of flowers, babe..."

"Not for the flowers, although they're lovely so I guess thank you for those as well. What I meant though was thank you for being with me. For the last year. For everything."

"First of many, babe." He murmured into her hair. "And it was no problem. I have as much to thank you for. If I'd known a year ago how much my life would change from meeting you... And well, apart from those two weeks, I don't think I've been happier in the whole of my life." He admitted to her.

"Me too." She lifted her head and looked at him. "Can we go to bed now? I just want to lie in your arms for a little while."

"Sounds like a plan..." he said.

Five minutes later they were both lying on his bed. Lauren had her back to Joey's chest and his arms were around her waist. "Do you think about the future, Joe?"

"Sometimes..." he said softly.

"I do too." She whispered.

"I remember." He said, smiling into her hair.

"What do you see?" she asked hesitantly.

"You and me, just like this when we're old and wrinkly."

Lauren gasped and smacked his hand, "I am never going to be old and wrinkly, Joey!"

"You'll always be beautiful in my eyes, babe..." he reassured her gently.

"I should hope so too." She replied.

Joey chuckled, "I see us surrounded by grandchildren..." he admitted.

"Grandchildren... now I do feel old." She giggled. The room falls silent for a few minutes. "How many?" she asks him softly.

"Grandchildren?" He asks and she nods her head. "I don't know... four or five I guess."

"And their parents?" she whispered.

"They're there too." He said quietly.

Lauren turned her head, looking into her boyfriend's eyes and seeing the intensity in them, "You've really thought about this haven't you?"

"Of course, I have." He smiled, "You have too and don't try to deny it." He told her, a smirk firmly fixed in place.

"I won't. I never thought as far as grandchildren but I did think about a baby." She whispered to him.

"I did too. I think the first time I thought about it was after my birthday. I loved that weekend so much. It was nice to spend that time with you. I knew then I wanted it forever. On the train on the way back I kept thinking about it all and I realised it was what I wanted... with you. I want that future... so badly. Marriage, the house, the children and yes, I thought about the grandchildren. I thought about growing old with you. I want to wake up with you by my side for the rest of my life, Lauren."

His thoughts echoed hers so closely that it took a few seconds for her to reply, "I want that too."

"I know. I remember you telling me," he whispered. Lauren rolled over to face him fully, snuggling her body against his and closing her eyes. She felt him kiss her forehead tenderly.

*JL*JL*

A couple of hours later Max knocked on the door softly and walked into the room. He smiled as he saw the two of them asleep in each others arms. This was a pretty regular occurrence for most of the family now when they came to the hospital. They really were inseparable. He went back out of the room and told a nurse he'd be back in a while. He asked them to let Lauren or Joey know if they woke up.

TBC

**A/N: I love this chapter so much... Hope you did too. Let me know. Back tomorrow. Just 6 chapters left of this story...  
**


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63.**

Lauren was finally done. She'd submitted her show pieces that morning. That in itself was a pretty stressful moment; self doubt had filled her all morning. It had been growing for days and it had taken a short call to Joey before she was actually able to take that step. She now had ten days off before she had to start setting up for the exhibition. Everything was in place and she could already visualise what it was going to look like. She was officially a free woman. Now you'd think she'd be looking forward to the next ten days as she had all this 'free' time. But she wasn't. She had to go for the next round of tests on Monday so she could go and see her consultant again a week after that. The appointment was originally supposed to be this week which would've meant the tests needing to be done last week but she'd managed to re-arrange them all so she could get her course finished first.

She was nervous about these tests. Not because she didn't know what to expect as she'd had them all before but she was anxious about the results. It seemed like a long time before she would know where she stood. She hated the not knowing. All she wanted was to find out things hadn't got any worse. Better yet, there might even be a slight sign of improvement.

Her dad was going with her for the tests this time and Lauren knew he was as worried about this as she was, although he tried his hardest to hide it from her. She really wished Joey could be there with her. Since their anniversary their relationship had strengthened even further and she really needed his strength over the next few days. Joey was having his own issues though. His left leg was still really giving him problems and while the physio had hoped he would've started to get stronger again by now, it was actually getting worse. He'd had his own scan at the beginning of the week to see if there was any muscle damage as a result of the stroke and it seemed there was a little. Lauren knew Joey's hopes were faltering more and more as the days went by. She'd tried to help him cope with this latest hurdle as best she could but there was only so much she could do and a lot of it was dependent on Joey's psychological wellbeing. Lauren personally thought he was trying too hard and she couldn't seem to convince him he would get there eventually. For some reason she wasn't sure of, he was determined to push himself to the point of exhaustion in order to get up and walking. She'd tried to convince him to take it easy but he wouldn't listen.

To try and remain calm Lauren spent the weekend with Joey and it had been really nice. The time together only brought them closer. Lauren spent some time with Joey, helping him with his physiotherapy, hoping that her being there would remove the pressure from the sessions for him. Unfortunately it seemed to have the reverse affect and it broke her heart to see him push himself so hard. By the end of each session he'd been physically exhausted and she'd helped him back to his room and onto his bed.

"You don't need to try so hard, baby." she'd said on the Sunday.

"I just want to make sure I'm putting the effort in. Everyone keeps telling me that my recovery is down to me; that I need to work hard if I'm going to get better."

"Yeah, okay, I get that but you're pushing yourself so far you're exhausted. All you're going to do is make yourself worse." She sat on the end of the bed and watched him, his eyes were struggling to stay open. "Where does it hurt?" she asked him softly.

"My back and shoulders... I may have done a little too much." he admitted.

"Roll over..." she said gently, "And take off your top." she added, seeing him quirk his eyes at her before doing as she said. While he got himself sorted she hopped off the bed and went to her bag. She pulled out a small bottle and then walked back to his bed. She'd locked the door when they got back so they wouldn't be disturbed and she was going to put into action the plan she'd thought of the night before. She climbed on the bed and reached for the control, lowering the top of the bed so he could lay flat. She straddled his legs and pushed his chest down on the bed. "Relax..." she whispered. She opened the bottle she had and poured a tiny amount of it into her hand. She leant forward and started to massage his shoulders, pressing the muscles firmly and she heard him groan softly. She could feel the tension in his body and she pressed her hands firmly against a knot at the base of his neck. She spent the next half hour working out the kinks in his shoulders and back. He was super relaxed by the time she was done and she could hear him practically purring on the bed... or it could be snoring, she wasn't sure. "You still awake?" she asked.

"Hmm." he moaned.

"So I guess you liked that then?" she said as she moved off his legs.

Joey rolled onto his side and grabbed her, pulling her down to lie in his arms. "Can't you tell?" he whispered to her, pressing himself against her. She could feel his erection pressed against her bum. "Just how long have you been an expert in massage?"

"I was talking to Poppy and she gave me some pointers..." she whispered. "You should get some rest... That was the whole point of getting you relaxed."

"Does it feel like I'm fully relaxed?" he asked her.

"I didn't do that so we could have sex, Joe..."

"It would relax me even further. You know you're the only one who can do that for me..."

"I did that a minute ago." She turned her head, looking at his face, "Really, Joe. It wasn't my intention. I just wanted to help you after your physio. I saw last night how much pain you were in."

"Well let me help you now... and at the same time, you'll be helping me." She knew there was no way she could say no to him. She never wanted to and she only had to look at him and he was hard to resist. She nodded her head once and he pulled the blankets up over them. "We're going to have to be quick..."

"The door's locked." she admitted.

"Or not..." he said with a smirk. He pushed her leggings and knickers off her hips and down her legs, Lauren kicked them off her feet. His jogging pants and boxers barely made it past his thighs before he thrust into her. They both moaned softly. "So good." he breathed into her ear.

Lauren was so turned on and she knew it was going to be quick... despite the privacy they had. The massage she'd given him had been as much of a turn on for her as it was for him and the feel of him moving in her was more than she could handle. They both reached their peaks together and lay in each others arms afterwards. Lauren felt tears pooling in her eyes and she brushed them away quickly, hoping he didn't see them.

"What's wrong, baby?"

So much for that hope then... "Nothing... really. This was just really nice and I hadn't been expecting it."

"Did I do something to upset you?"

"No baby. I don't know. I guess I'm just worried about next week and the consultant's appointment. I just wish I knew."

"I'll be there when you go to the consultant's. I'd be there for the tests too but I can't miss all that physio and your dad wants to be there with you."

"I know." She felt his arms wrap around her, his hands brushing over her skin. "Hold me, Joey. I need you to hold me till I have to go home," she whispered to him softly.

"I'm here for you, baby." They fell asleep in each others arms minutes later only to be woken when there was a knock on the door indicating it was time for Lauren to go home.

*JL*JL*

Lauren and her father walked into the hospital on Monday morning, "Can I go and see Joe first, dad?" she asked him, "Do we have time?"

"Yeah but only about five minutes," he replied, checking his watch.

Lauren ran for his room and pushed open the door. Joey was still asleep in his bed and she walked over to him. He looked so cute like this and a sudden image of a very young boy with a combination of their features flashed through her thoughts making her gasp. She leant down and kissed him gently, her finger brushing some of his hair back from his face. His eyes fluttered open, "Hey babe..."

"Hi Joe."

He glanced at the time, "You here for your tests?" he asked. She nodded. "Come and see me after. We can have lunch together."

"Okay." She smiled at him, "You still feeling relaxed?" she asked, trying to think about something else.

Joey nodded and tugged on her hand, pulling her back towards him. He kissed her gently, his hand sweeping into her hair. "Don't worry about them, babe. Everything is going to be fine. I know it. You've done everything you've been asked to do."

She hadn't realised how much she'd needed to hear him say that. "I'll see you later," she told him, kissing him softly.

*JL*JL*

Lauren walked into the department with her dad and they waited for about twenty minutes before her name was called. Max walked into the room with her, having said he'd stay with her until he had to leave the room. The nurse gave her a form to read which Lauren scanned through and then signed at the bottom. She then took the gown from the nurse and went to change into it. She walked back into the room a few minutes later and sat on the scanner bed.

"Lauren, the technician will be here shortly to perform the scan. I just need to run through a few questions with you."

"Okay." Lauren said with a smile.

"You've had nothing to eat today?"

"No."

"You've had one of these scans before, yes?"

"Yes."

"Is there any possibility you could be pregnant?"

Lauren paused. She inhaled sharply as the realisation it was a prospect filtered into her head. Her dad coughed a little and she glanced at him, a guilty expression visible on her face. "Lauren..." he groaned quietly, staring at his daughter.

She turned her attention back to the nurse, "There's a small chance." She whispered. "I'm a few days late..." she added, her eyes sinking to the floor. "I've been under a lot of pressure to get my college work finished. It didn't even occur to me I was late."

The nurse stepped towards her and squeezed her hand. "I'll get a test and we can find out one way or another, okay. It will just take a few minutes." Lauren nodded and the nurse left the room.

"Lauren..."

"Not now, dad. Please..." she whispered.

"You don't think we need to talk about this?"

"No, the person I should be talking about this with is a couple of floors down. This is between me and him, dad. No one else."

"So you've been trying to get pregnant?"

"No..." she whispered, wishing she wasn't having this conversation with her dad about this, here and now. "But I guess we haven't strictly always been careful so we haven't really been trying not to either." She told him.

"Is now the best time to be thinking about this?"

"I don't know, dad." She sighed. "This is a pointless conversation. You're freaking out about something that isn't even actually definitely happening."

"I'm not freaking out. I just want to make sure you know what you're doing." Max said softly. "I have nothing against you and Joey taking that step. Yes, I think it might be a little soon and you've still got a lot of hurdles facing you so the timing isn't amazing but in principle I see nothing wrong with the two of you having a child together. I think the two of you will make fantastic parents together... one day. I'm just not sure now is the right time."

"And if I'm already pregnant?" she whispered, looking at her father.

"Then the family will support you both in exactly the same way as we have over the last few months." He told her. "You and Joey have spoken about this then I take it?"

"Yeah, we did, dad." She rolled her eyes as she realised what he was asking, "You really think I would try to get pregnant without Joey knowing? Nice to know you think so much of me, dad."

"I didn't think you would do that but I wondered what he thought of this."

"Well he doesn't know I'm late... so he doesn't even know this is a possibility at the moment. We knew what the risks were though, dad." Her dad looked embarrassed as they edged towards a subject he'd rather not be discussing with his daughter. "It was a heat of the moment decision." She whispered.

Max thought he was going to die as the conversation got even more uncomfortable but he was saved from going any further by the nurse reappearing with a small box in her hand. She passed it to Lauren and Lauren slipped out of the room, scampering to the nearest toilet.

TBC

**A/N: Oops... I appear to have left you hanging again... I really like the scene between Max and Lauren here. Let me know what you think. And the really bad news if you're going to have to wait for the next chapter till tomorrow. Four chapters to go... I know I said 6 last time but I accidentally counted the last chapter in the total. Silly me!  
**


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64.**

Lauren knocked on the door of Joey's room and he looked up, having just got back from his physio session and saw her in the doorway. "Hey babe. You're back earlier than I thought you'd be." She walked over towards him and climbed onto the bed and onto his lap, curling up against him. "You okay, babe." She shook her head and buried herself into his chest. "Talk to me Lauren."

"I took a test..." she whispered to him.

"Yes, that's where you were going." She didn't say anything and he held her in his arms a little tighter, "Did it not go well?" he asked her softly.

"It wasn't that test I'm talking about, Joe."

"I don't understand..."

"I took a pregnancy test..." she said. "The nurse asked me questions before the scan and she asked if there was a possibility I could be pregnant." She swallowed thickly, "I realised I was a few days late and the nurse gave me a test to take."

"And?" he asked.

"It was negative, Joe. So I had the scan I was supposed to be having and came back here." Tears filled her eyes, "All I could think about while I was in the machine was how much I'd wished it was positive." Joey's hand brushed through her hair and he kissed her forehead. "I feel like I've lost something but it never even existed in the first place." She buried her head in his neck, her body starting to shake, "I cried through the whole scan and dad saw it all."

"Does he want to kill me?"

"I don't think so..." she sobbed. "He was actually pretty great about it. Surprised but he said he'd support us if we were."

"It'll happen, babe."

"Joey..." she breathed into his neck, "What if I don't want to wait till the future?" she asked him softly.

"Let's speak to the consultant about it when we see him."

"Okay." She said, feeling Joey pull her against him a little tighter.

TBC

**A/N: I know this is short but I think if this was any longer it would take away from the overall sweetness of the chapter. What did you think? Are you disappointed she wasn't pregnant? It has given them both plenty to think about, if nothing else. Three to go...  
**


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65.**

Joey was sitting with Lauren a week later, waiting to see the consultant again. Lauren was even more anxious this time than she'd been the last time they'd been here and Joey just hoped the news they heard was a little better this time... or at least no worse. He would happily settle for a stalemate at the moment. Lauren had been stressed and miserable ever since last Monday and Joey knew why. The negative test was playing on her mind. It had given him a lot to think about too. Lauren had spent every night at the hospital with him and he had to say she'd become almost clingy – not that he minded in the least. The first night, when Lauren was the most upset had also led to an embarrassing conversation for him with his uncle. And subsequently the complete mortification of his girlfriend.

*JL*JL*

Lauren had been out of the room when Max had first arrived. "How is she?" he asked his nephew as he sat down beside his bed.

"Pretty down." Joey admitted quietly. He was feeling much the same if he was being truthful and he was a little worried about how this conversation was going to go.

"I have to admit I thought she'd be happier when it was negative." Max said softly, watching his nephew intensely.

"I'm not sure what you want me to say, uncle Max." Joey told him, "Whatever I say is probably going to sound pretty bad to you."

"So the two of you are seriously thinking about having a child?" Max prodded.

"We've talked about it." Joey said softly. "We both want it. I think today proved more than even we realised it."

"Don't you think you should wait until you're out of hospital? Until Lauren has got a handle on all her health issues?"

"We're going to talk to the consultant next week and speak to him about what it could mean for Lauren if she was to get pregnant. We want to be prepared and know what our options are."

"I think that's a good idea. And While we're talking of that..." Max reached into his coat and pulled out a small paper bag which he held out towards his nephew. Joey opened the bag and he was sure his face visibly paled as he saw a box of condoms inside it. "Please Joey, I know Lauren says she wants this and I'm sure you do too... but maybe you could choose a better location for the creation my grandchild than Walford General, however nice this room is." Max heard the door open behind him and knew it was his daughter, "I'll leave the two of you alone." He said as he got to his feet. He looked at his daughter and turned back to Joey, "If you run out and need more," he said, refusing to look his nephew in the eyes, "let me know and I'll bring some in." After he'd said that he'd left the room at a quick pace, sweeping past his daughter, unable to meet her eyes either.

Lauren had walked over to the bed, "What was that about?"

Joey passed her the gift from her father, "Your dad brought me these."

Lauren looked inside and her face did the reverse of what Joey's had and flushed beetroot red, "Oh god." She looked up at her boyfriend, "Was he truly awful?"

Joey laughed, "He was just as embarrassed by it all as I was but I have to say it wasn't so bad. He just said we should wait until I'm out of hospital. And he agreed we should check with your consultant."

"Did he really offer to buy you some more if you ran out?" she giggled.

"Don't remind me..." he moaned.

*JL*JL*

Joey was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Lauren's name being called. The two of them went into the consultant's office.

"Lauren, Joey. It's good to see you both again." Lauren's doctor said. They both smiled at him, "I've been looking at your test results, Lauren and I have good news for you."

"You do?" Lauren said, squeezing Joey's hand tightly.

"Yes, there are definite signs of improvement in your liver. Your pancreas also looked better than it did in your last scan."

"And my heart?"

"The condition of your heart hasn't deteriorated at all." He saw the disappointment on Lauren's face, "This is very good news, Lauren. Your cardiomyopathy has stabilised. In fact this is about the best news we can expect with this condition." He referred to her notes, "Looking at your ECG the medication you're on seems to be working well. Have you noticed any side affects?"

Lauren looked at the ground, "I sometimes feel a little dizzy and in the last few weeks I've been getting tired easily and I've had some headaches." She told him.

"You never told me, Lauren?" Joey said.

"I didn't want to worry you and it's only happened a few times in the last couple of weeks. I thought it might have been stress more than anything." She told him.

The doctor coughed, "Well it's something we'll have to keep an eye on. I'll change your dosage slightly and we'll see if that helps with the symptoms you're experiencing." He wrote a new prescription for her, passing it to her a minute later, "If your symptoms worsen or you experience anything new, you come straight to the hospital, okay."

"Yes." Lauren looked down, filling silly for not mentioning it earlier.

"Okay, how have you been finding the changes in diet you were recommended to make?"

"It's okay, not too difficult really. And I've started some exercise classes too."

"That's good." He looked up at them both, "Really, Lauren. I'm very impressed with all you've achieved in the last three months. I wish all my patients were quite so dedicated." He smiled at them both.

"Actually, Joey and I had some questions for you, if that's okay?"

"Of course."

Lauren looked at Joey and he smiled at her, "Lauren and I have been thinking about having a baby. We're not saying we're going to do it now but we wanted to know what the risks were to Lauren and any baby she was to have with her illnesses. We want to know if there is anything we need to know."

The doctor didn't look as surprised as they thought he would and he smiled at them, "With all pregnancies there are risks involved and given Lauren's condition, if she were to fall pregnant she would automatically be deemed high-risk. Now there are some things you should be aware of. The medication you are on is potentially harmful to any foetus if taken in the first three months of pregnancy."

"Does that mean I shouldn't get pregnant?"

"It means you will have to come off the medication before you got pregnant. And it means that if your condition should worsen, there will come a time when you will be advised that you should no longer get pregnant. This will be because the risks to both your health, and subsequently your child, will be too high if you were to stop taking your medication."

"So if Lauren and I are to have any children, it should be sooner rather than later while Lauren is healthy enough to come off the medication to have the baby?" Joey asked softly.

"It's not as simple as that. It's essentially about whether Lauren is healthy enough to withstand not being on the medication. In Lauren's present condition your pregnancy would likely not impact your health as much as it would if the disease was to advance further. Lauren would have to be carefully monitored by both myself and the obstetrics team. However I couldn't guarantee Lauren's health wouldn't suffer as a consequence." He stared at both of them for several seconds. Lauren was in tears and Joey held her in his arms, "I don't want to discourage you, Lauren. I can understand the need for you both to think about this and I know that the last few months have been difficult for you both. I'm going to be honest with you, Lauren. The earliest I think you should consider getting pregnant would be six months time. And for that to happen you would have to come off your medication today... which, of course, poses its own risks. Then after that time the medication will be out of your system enough for you to start to try and get pregnant. You would need to be off the medication for the entirety of your pregnancy and you would be unable to breastfeed your child once you went back on it."

"But we could have a child?" Lauren asked hopefully.

"I see no reason why not."

"Thank you, doctor. Thank you so much." Joey said. The two of them left the room much happier than when they entered it. They had much to discuss and think about before they made any decisions though.

TBC

**A/N: So now they know... and they have a big decision in front of them. I kind of love the scene between Max and Joey at the beginning of the chapter... it made me laugh when I wrote it and I could totally see it happening. I hope you liked it too. Again I did a little research regarding pregnancy and Lauren's heart condition but I've had to fill in some gaps... so I just went with what made sense to me. Hope it does. Back tomorrow... for the penultimate chapter. :-(**


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66.**

Lauren was a bag of nerves. She'd been awake since the early hours of the morning. She'd tried pacing around the lounge of her house but it hadn't helped. She decided to go for a run, this was a new thing for her but today she'd found it quite useful as it got rid of some of the energy zinging through her body and had the added bonus of passing some time. She jogged wearily back up into the house and through to the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and took a large gulp. When she lowered the bottle she found both her parents watching her.

"Early morning?" Her dad asked.

"Couldn't sleep..." she murmured, "Too nervous about today."

"Why don't you go and have a shower, sweetheart. Your dad is going to drive you to college shortly so you can start checking everything is ready. I'll come later with your uncle Jack, Nan, Abi and Oscar." Tanya said, "Auntie Carol, Bianca and Sharon are coming too."

"Derek's not coming, is he?" Lauren asked softly.

"No. He went back to Manchester to see some friends yesterday and he won't be back until this evening." Max said.

"Did you invite Whit and Lucy, Lauren?"

Lauren nodded, "Yeah. Whit is bringing Tyler with her. And I asked Fats and Poppy too. They're coming but Lucy said she's got to leave early so she can get back in time for a delivery that's coming in." She looked at her dad, "I should be ready in about forty minutes, dad. Is that okay?"

"That's fine, babe."

Lauren ran upstairs and went into her room. She picked up her mobile and found there was a text from Joey.

_Morning babe. Thinking of you today. Come and tell me all about it this evening. J x_

She replied quickly before grabbing a towel and dashing to the bathroom.

_Hi babe. Just been for a run and burnt off some adrenaline. Feeling a bit nervous about today. Wish you could come and see it. And hold my hand. I'll see you this evening though and I'm expecting a huge hug and kiss. I'll miss you today. L x_

She thought of him as she stood in the shower. She'd been really disappointed when he told her he wouldn't be able to go to her show. She'd been banking on him being there for her and though she'd tried to hide her disappointment from him she knew she wasn't successful. Even last night she'd hoped she'd be able to stay with him and go to college from there but he'd told her to go home, even gone so far as to phone her dad and get him to pick her up from the hospital. She knew she would've had a much better night's sleep if she'd been in his arms all night rather her bed, alone. And she sure would've had a much better way of working off the adrenaline buzzing through her than going for a run...

Lauren walked into her room a few minutes later and Abi brushed past her to go into the bathroom. Lauren sighed. Her sister's attitude hadn't improved towards her since they'd told her about Joey. In fact since they'd explained her test results to her, Abi had become even worse and she generally avoided being in the same room as Lauren for any more time than was necessary. It hadn't been a huge issue recently because she'd spent a lot of time at the hospital with Joey but the time at home was uncomfortable. Lauren didn't understand what her problem was but she wasn't going to think about it today. She had something else she needed to focus on. She pulled out the dress she'd chosen to wear and hung it on the back of her bedroom door. She took some time to dry and style her hair, then did her make-up. Abi walked back into the room as she'd finished, the door slamming open as she did so.

"Mind my dress, Abs." Lauren said.

"Whatever." Abi muttered.

Lauren pulled on her tights and dug her shoes out of the bottom of her wardrobe. Just as she was about to put her dress on she remembered she needed to clean her teeth and she dashed to the bathroom. She came back into the room not more than a minute later.

"ABI!" she shouted as she saw her sister holding her dress. "What are you doing?" she cried. She yanked it back, away from Abi and began to look it over.

Tanya opened the door, "What's the matter, Lauren?"

"What's the matter, Lauren?" Abi mimicked bitterly.

"My dress..." Lauren said softly, staring at her dress.

"What did you do, Abi?" Tanya said, trying to make peace between the battling sisters.

"It fell off the back of the door. I was just picking it up off the floor," Abi said innocently.

"There's a mark all down the back of it." Lauren said. She sat down despondently on her bed, "What am I going to wear now?"

"Lauren, it's not a disaster. You've got plenty of dresses you can wear." Tanya said gently. "Let's have a look and see if we can find something?" Tanya walked towards her eldest daughter's wardrobe and rifled through it, finding a couple of dresses that she then held out for Lauren to look at, "What about one of these?"

Lauren looked at them and in her mum's right hand was the dress she'd worn to Joey's house that first night she'd stayed with him. It was a dress she knew he liked and by wearing it she would feel closer to him. She pointed towards it. "That one." She said, smiling shyly.

"Why don't you come downstairs, Abi and let your sister get ready in peace? You've got time to finish getting ready once she's gone." Tanya said. Abi left the room with a huff. Tanya stepped to Lauren, "Don't let her upset you, Lauren. Today is all about you, darling. I'm really looking forward to seeing your work."

"Thanks mum." Lauren whispered. Once she was alone Lauren picked up her mobile and dialled the number at the top of her speed dial.

"Babe?" His voice was calming, just that one word made her relax.

"Hi Joe." She whispered.

"You okay? You sound upset." He asked her gently.

"Just more drama with Abi." She told him, "I just needed to hear your voice before I finished getting ready..."

"What did she do this time?" He asked. This wasn't the first time they'd had this conversation. It was a pretty regular occurrence for them to talk about the disastrous atmosphere between the two girls. It angered him to know that her younger sister was treating Lauren so badly and if he ever got the chance he would be speaking to her about it.

"She ruined the dress I was planning to wear." She whispered. "She said she didn't do anything to it but there's a huge mark on the back."

"Have you found something else to wear?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah. The dress I wore to your house the night before I got my first year results." Lauren whispered.

"One of my favourites..." he sighed.

"I know."

"I wish I could see you in it."

"I'll show you tonight, babe. I'll even let you take it off me."

"Lauren... don't say that to me when I'm not going to see you for hours."

"I just hope this isn't foreshadowing for the rest of the day."

"Where's my beautiful confident girlfriend gone?" He said.

"You know I'm not confident about this, Joe. This is my Achilles heel. I've put all my vulnerabilities on display for almost everyone I care about to see."

"Almost?"

"You aren't there. You're more important than everyone else, baby. You know that."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Joey said and Lauren could hear the smile in his voice.

"I guess."

"Good luck for today, babe. Not that I think you need it. It's going to be a massive hit. I'm sure of it."

"Bye Joe. I love you."

"Love you too, baby girl." he whispered.

*JL*JL*

Lauren walked down the stairs in her newly chosen outfit. Since speaking to Joey she was much calmer than she'd been before. She wished he could be there to hold her hand but she knew that was out of the question.

"You ready, babe?" Max asked her. Lauren nodded and smiled as her dad held out her coat for her as she eased her arms into each sleeve. Tanya walked into the hall.

"Good luck, darling." She said, getting a bit emotional and hugging her daughter. "We'll see you later."

"Thanks mum." Lauren said before Max ushered her out of the house.

In the car Lauren was quiet. "Did you want me to come in with you, babe?" Max asked.

"It's okay, dad. I need to see my tutor and get my grades and the review of my work. You'd just be hanging around getting bored."

Max smiled slightly, glad Lauren was okay with him leaving. He had a lot to do in the couple of hours after he dropped her off. "Well, call me if you need anything."

"I will. Don't worry."

Max stopped the car outside the college and leant over to kiss Lauren on the cheek. "I'm so proud of you, princess."

"Dad..." she said, embarrassment flooding her although she was secretly pleased to hear that from him today. In a way she needed to hear it. She got out of the car and watched as her dad drove away.

TBC

**A/N: One chapter to go... Did you like this one? Let me know. Back tomorrow... and unfortunately it won't be posted until late. Sorry, I get home late on Wednesdays.  
**


	67. Chapter 67

**Before we start, thank you to everyone who's reviewed this story, especially those who I haven't been able to reply to. I've really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you've enjoyed reading it. So here it is... the last chapter... Now, I'm not an artist but I thought of a few ideas for some of the pieces in Lauren's show and hopefully I managed to describe them adequately. Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 67.**

Lauren was standing outside the exhibition hall waiting for her family to turn up. Again nervous energy was seeping from her body as she stood shifting from one foot to another. The door at the end of the corridor opened and she saw her mum, nan, uncle, brother and sister. All of them were walking towards her, most of them looking happy to be there. Oscar ran to her and hugged her tightly. She bent down slightly and kissed the top of his head. His hand slipped into hers and he stood next to her as the rest of her family walked up.

"Hi darling. Are we the first here?" Tanya said.

"Yeah." Lauren said.

"I'm sure everyone else will be here soon." Jack said. "Fatboy and Tyler were driving the others over. And your dad can't be far away."

Just a couple of minutes later there was the sound of more footsteps and her friends walked up to them, trailed by Carol, Bianca and Sharon.

"Where's dad?"

"He'll be here, darling. He had some things to do. He's probably got held up." Tanya explained.

"They'll be opening the doors soon. I wanted him to be here to see. I wanted to tell him..." She looked down at the floor.

"Tell him what?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, tell me what babe?" Lauren looked up in shock, seeing her dad standing not that far from the rest of his family. He smiled at her widely, seeing the shock on her face and stepping to one side. To reveal Joey. It took her several seconds to realise he was standing... without any support.

"Joe...?" she gasped. Lesley and Alice were also with them. Lauren released her brother's hand and began to walk towards him, forgetting all about her show and the rest of her family and only thinking about her boyfriend. She stopped when he held up his hand and she bit her lip as she saw him slowly take a step towards her. It took a while but then he was in front of her, having walked the relatively short distance unaided. It had produced a large lump in her throat watching him do that. "You're here." She whispered.

"Nowhere else I want to be, babe." He said to her, brushing her hair back from her face and behind her ear.

"Joe..." she said, her emotions getting the better of her and she leant against his chest. "Is this the shirt I got you for Christmas?" she murmured.

"Yeah." He admitted. "It's a really nice shirt. And I wanted to look good for you, baby girl."

"You always look good, Joe."

"What was it you wanted to tell me, babe?" Max asked as he stepped forward, reminding the couple they weren't alone.

"I got my grades from my exams." She told him as she pulled away from Joey.

"And?"

"I passed." She said, smiling shyly.

"Well done, Lauren." Max said.

"What aren't you saying, babe?" Joey asked.

"I got A's in everything." She admitted. "And I got the top grade in Art History." Her face was glowing. "I spoke to my tutor and she said that my showpieces were in the top five for the year and there's a ceremony tonight to award prizes for the best three."

"I'm so proud of you, Lauren." Joey said, pulling her towards him and kissing her deeply.

"Me too, honey." Max said, brushing his hand down her back once the two had stopped kissing. "So do we get to see this art of yours then?"

"Yeah." Lauren said, suddenly really nervous. Joey took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Lead the way, babe..." he said to her in a whisper.

They walked slowly down the corridor, Joey's steps very slow and deliberate; his leg foot dragging on the floor slightly but he was at Lauren's side and that was what he'd wanted and had been working so hard to achieve. He tried to not notice the stares from everyone as they got closer. He was pretty self-conscious about things since he'd fallen ill and he knew a lot of the people here had no idea who he was and what he'd been through in the last few months.

Lauren saw her mum standing just a few feet away from her and she could see the emotions written across her face as she watched Lauren walking with her boyfriend. She stopped in front of her mum, smiling at her shyly.

"Top marks, Lauren?" Tanya said with pride.

Lauren nodded shyly. Joey put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek, his fingers brushing the other side of her face. "Never in doubt for me, babe." He told her softly and Lauren spots her mum looking at them with a soppy look on her face, her hand resting on her heart.

The door to the exhibition hall opened and Lauren's tutor walked through the doors, shutting them behind her. "Lauren, it's time." She told her.

"Speech..." Jack called out.

"I can't make a speech." Lauren said.

"Go on, babe." Max encouraged.

"Umm." Lauren turned to face her friends and family, "Okay, well thanks to you all for turning up today. I don't really know what to say..." Joey squeezed her hand gently, "The last few months have been really difficult and I couldn't have got through it without the love and support of my family and Joey. I'd like to thank Joey's mum and sister too." Lauren glanced at them and saw them both smile back at her, "Mum and dad, today is for you. I'm glad I'm finally able to make you proud." She said with a soft smile. "I had a major rethink almost three months ago about what I wanted my work to show today. I changed the theme of my work a little. Originally my theme was based on inspiration," she glanced to her right slightly, looking at the only inspiration she ever needed, "But I had to start again and I changed it to something different. I know I've been very private about my art, the way I feel about my drawings; it's like my soul has poured out of me and into each line I've drawn and it's been difficult for me to show that to people, even those who mean the most to me. I've been through a lot in the last few years so I've made my work more about that; about what I've been through and how everything has affected the way I feel. By drawing them it was my way of facing up to things. And it worked a lot better for me than talking to a counsellor did." She looked down to her feet, "So I guess it's time for you to see them. I hope you like what you see." She blushed and Joey swept her into his arms for a hug.

A general aaawww went around the room and a slight ripple of applause. Lauren's tutor pulled open the doors and the family slowly walked through.

"You're amazing, babe." He whispered to her.

"Today's for you as well, Joey. I hope you know that. I wouldn't have been able to do any of this without you."

"Yes, you could've." He told her softly. "I had every faith in you."

Lauren blushed and kissed his jaw. "We should go in there, I guess." She looked towards the room her family had just entered and couldn't hear anything at all, which concerned her. Joey and Lauren were the last to enter the room and Lauren was clenching Joey's hand as she looked at her friends and family as they stood at various points around the room. There was a stunned silence from everyone as they looked at the pictures surrounding them. Her family and friends walked around taking in each piece.

"Are you going to walk me around then, babe?" Joey asked her softly, feeling the tension in her body.

"Sure." She said softly. She walked him to the first one.

"Wow." He said as he gazed over the large black and white picture. "Babe... it's amazing. Is that...?"

"Yeah. It's you." She said softly. "This was one of the pieces I did for the original show."

"The one based on inspiration?"

She blushed and looked down at the floor. He lifted her chin and she looked into his eyes, "The one based on you..." she whispered. "You are my inspiration, Joe." Tears flooded her eyes as she stared at him. She held her breath as she looked at his face, "Say something, Joe. Please."

"I don't know what to say..." he breathed. "I've never inspired someone before. The whole show was about me?"

She nodded, "Pictures of you." She admitted.

"And you destroyed them all?"

"Most of them. There are five I've used but I had to change and fix them a little."

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Lauren."

"I'm just glad you're here, Joe. I'm glad you get to see all this." Her thoughts drifted back to those two days early in the New Year when she thought she'd lost him completely and how close that had come to being. He hugged her against him and she wondered if he was thinking the same things she was.

She led him to the next picture. It was a black and white drawing. A picture split in two halves. On the left was the word LIE in large letters. Above the word was a drawing of half of Lauren's face; an image that looked confident and sexy and hard as nails. On the right was the word TRUTH and above it was the other half of her face, this side showing the more vulnerable side of Lauren; the bit she normally only let Joey or her dad see. It was a breathtaking image and Joey hugged her tight against him.

"I hope you know I love both sides of you, Lauren." He told her softly.

"I do now." She said with a smile. "Do you want to see the next one?" They gradually made their way around the room; Lauren showing him each piece of work. "This next picture is made up of many tiny photos." Lauren told him, "You're not the only one who got a bit snap happy." She led him to the picture and it was a picture of two eyes.

Joey looked in the bottom right hand corner and he saw it had a title 'Beauty is in the eye of the beholder'. He stepped closer and saw the picture was made up of many tiny dots and he realised each dot was a photo. It was amazing to realise the amount of work that must've gone into it. He stepped away from the picture again and looked at the larger image. It hit him after a few seconds, the eyes were his. "This is amazing, babe." He told her softly. "I can't tell what the photos are though. They're too small."

"It's actually just one photo..." she whispered to him.

"Do you have a copy of it?" he asked. Lauren nodded and she dug out her mobile. After a few seconds she glanced around the room and found no one else near them. She passed Joey her mobile phone and he looked at the image. It took his breath away. It was a picture of Lauren; a very naked Lauren. It was a profile shot with her legs pulled up to her chest and her head resting on her knees as she looked into the camera lens. He knew he could never convince her of how beautiful she was but this photo had captured it effortlessly. "Who took the photo?"

"I did. It was on a timer switch. It took many attempts to get it looking right. I just had to use different shades of grey and black when printing the miniature versions of them for the picture. There are about fifteen hundred copies of that image in the picture." She told him.

"It must've taken ages..." he said softly.

"It was the most time-consuming piece I did but I think it was worth the effort." She blushed slightly, "It's supposed to represent how when you look at me, I feel beautiful."

"You are beautiful, babe. And I want a copy of this photo, Lauren." He breathed into her ear as he passed her back her mobile.

She smiled at him and led him further around the room. A short time later they were standing in front of the picture she'd drawn after her appointment with her consultant when she got her test results.

"Babe..." Joey said sadly.

"I felt better after drawing it," she told him, her thumb brushing across the back of his hand.

Joey stared at the picture again. Unlike most of her pictures that were just black and white, this one was broken up by a slight splash of colour. The drawing was an image of a vodka bottle, the label depicted in red. The bottle was almost empty. What really captured Joey's attention was what was inside the bottle; inside sat a very frightened little girl who was unmistakably Lauren. She was curled up as small as possible, in a similar pose to the photo he'd just seen and it broke his heart to see the vulnerability and fear on her face.

Joey looked at her again and Lauren could see the devastation on his face. "Do you feel like that all the time?" he asked.

"Not when I'm with you." She breathed. "But when I'm drunk I do, yeah. And it was how I felt that afternoon. When I'd finished it, it's the only time one of my pictures has made me cry..." she whispered.

The last picture that caught his attention was the very last picture in the show. It was another picture that had him in it. It wasn't his image that struck him though. It was clearly his face on the paper; his face and his torso. Lauren was also in the picture. She was held in his arms, her head resting on his chest. His lips were on her forehead in a tender kiss. "I love it, Lauren."

"It's got a name." She told him softly.

"It has?" He looked for the title in the bottom corner, like some of the others had. It was missing on this one.

"It's called Haven." She said as she stared at the picture.

"Explain that to me, babe because I'm just a simple boy with little education." He said with a small smile.

"It's what you represent to me. You are my haven, Joey. I feel safe, loved and protected when I'm in your arms."

Joey stared at his girlfriend and both his hands cupped her face. He was about to kiss her but he got distracted and Lauren saw the look of horror appear on his face.

"Uncle Derek, you managed to get here..." Abi said with a smile. Lauren span round to look at her sister in shock. Her hand gripped Joey's as she watched her uncle, his father, sweep into the room with Abi beside him. Lauren didn't miss the smug look on her sister's face.

"I did. Couldn't miss your lovely sister's art show now, could I? As head of the family, I should be here." Derek put his arm around his niece's shoulder and strode into the room, "Maxy..."

Max stood semi-frozen to the spot, Tanya at his side. Max glanced in Lauren and Joey's direction and Lauren could see the disbelief written across his face. Derek stopped walking as he saw a familiar face in the crowd that shouldn't be there. He frowned and glanced down at his niece, a look of pure innocence now on her face.

Max walked forward, "Derek, I thought you weren't due back until this evening?"

"Yes, well, your daughter told me about Lauren's show and I didn't want to miss it. She convinced me to surprise you all." He looked at his brother, "It seems like it's me that's getting the surprise though, don't it? What's going on Max?"

"Abigail Branning, come here, right now." Tanya hissed at her youngest daughter, "How could you do this to your sister? Hasn't she been through enough?"

Lauren moved so she stood in front of Joey, his grip on her hand was vice-like and she was worried what the next few minutes were going to bring about. She glanced at Lesley and could see that Jack was beside her, his hand on her arm in comfort. Alice was the other side of Lesley and she was staring at her father, a look of love shining from her eyes. Lauren watched in horror as she saw the young girl move away from her mum, taking a few steps towards Derek. "Dad?" she whispered.

**THE END.**

**A/N: Cue the duff duffs! Yes that really is how I'm ending this story but don't worry, I'm already working on a sequel which I hope to post soon. Can't promise when though as I also have three other stories on the go which keep drawing my attention away from it. Hopefully one of these will be completed soon so I can start posting it. And I might throw in the odd one-shot if I get inspired. The sequel is my focus at the moment though... I'm about halfway through writing it. Let me know what you thought of this story... and what you think will happen (or want to happen) in the sequel. Back soon...**


End file.
